


Wicked Game

by sug4rplms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Post-Break Up, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 87,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sug4rplms/pseuds/sug4rplms
Summary: How would you feel when you're stuck with the campus' playboy that happened to be the best friend of your ex-boyfriend? What's worse is, he even offered a plan to pay a revenge against your former dear boyfriend. By using him!Would it turn out to be a good one or a bad one?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 103
Kudos: 310





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It's been a while since I came here. Firstly, I'm sorry for not updating the previous work of mine which is the iwaoi angst. I was busy with school and works. Kinda lost the draft for the storyline so I need to re-draft it again >< sorryyy.
> 
> Anyways, I've been in atsumu and suna brainrot lately so I had to come with this one. Idk if this is going to be a lengthy one but I hope you would like it. It's been a while since I write a smut, and this is my first smut in ao3. Hope you will enjoy reading this fic ~

"Do you love her?" tears running down on my cheeks. I didn't even bother to wipe them off. I'm sure by now, Suna would see the visible teardrops on my cheeks. And the fact he didn't wipe them off broke me even more. 

He hummed. 

That was the last thing I wanted to hear from him. Up until now, I keep questioning myself. Where did I went wrong that he had to turn his back against me. That he had to fall for someone else, fall out of me. Where did I went wrong? For God's sake. I sobbed quietly next to him. We've been in his car for a couple of hours. His car parked at the roadside with the radio turned off, just two of us being honest. What a bad day.

"Sin... Since when?" I stuttered. "I'm not sure. I just found myself attached to her" he respond. I covered my start-to-swollen eyes with my palms. I admit defeat. This is just too much, too painful for me to take it any longer. I cry out loud. 

"When did I went wrong, Rin?" I turned to him. My eyes were puffy and red. Tears rolling fast and my voice was shaky. He remained his head down, don't even bother to look me in the eyes. "What did I do that you had to fall out of love with me?" I bombed him with another question. "Was I not enough?" I sobbed. 

Suna was still silent, not giving any answers. It felt like he was trapped in a miserable situation. I leaned my back on the car seat, head looking out of the window and still crying. "She was there for me when you was busy with your study" he finally respond after a few minutes later. I looked at him, sighing. "You ignored me at the time I needed you the most" he continued. "I craved for your attention and all you did was prioritized your study. It makes me feel like I was the only one who's being serious with the thing we have" he looked me in the eyes.

Suna wasn't lying. His eyes said so. He was saying the truth and that what breaks me even more. At this point, I didn't know if it is actually my fault or his. Does that even matter anymore?

"I'm sorry" his voice was shaky as well. Why does it feel that he was forced to be in this situation? Why does it feel that this would end as a wound for us?

My tears started to dry. Clearly drained from crying too much. I took a deep breath. "Rin..." I called out his name. He eyed me.

"Let's break up"

* * *

It's been two weeks since the break up. Suna and I stopped contacting each other as well. Unless if it's related to our class projects. Too bad we agreed to be in the same group, not knowing we would break up at the end. Lol funny. Truthfully, I am still affected with the break up. Suna was someone I loved a lot. He was a good boyfriend for the past 5 months. I would be lying if I said I didn't missed being held in his arms, having his lips munching mine, his hands all over me. 

Suna also didn't stay at campus that long after his volleyball practice. He will always rush back home, probably because his _new_ _girl_ is waiting for him. Yeah, call me bitter. 

I used to come to the gym after classes just to watch him practice. Guess that I no longer have reasons to go there. Suna and I are over and that's a fact. 

"Y/N?" a man voice called me from behind. There he is, the blonde-undercut haired boy standing behind me. Who else if it's not one of the famous twin, Miya Atsumu. "It's been a while" he said with a haughty smirk. That's his trademark I could say. "Yeah..." that was what I could respond. Honestly, it felt kind of awkward since Atsumu is a good friend of Suna. "I'm sorry for what I heard about you and S..." 

"That's unavoidable and I've already accepted the fact that we're not meant to be together" I immediately cut him off before he could even finish his words. "Yeah" he said, chuckling at the end. His eyes were scanning me from head to toe and he let out a snort.

"I don't understand why he chose her over you. You're not that bad though" he said. I furrowed my eyebrows, puzzled at his words. What was that supposed to mean? "Oh. Have you seen the new girl?" I asked. "Yeah. She's a third year from a different faculty" he said. "Hah. I didn't know he has a thing for older woman. That's new of him" I scoffed. 

"You're salty about it, yeah?" he laughed. "I'm not!" I frowned, voice was half-raised at him. "Woah relax, young lady. I was just joking" he ruffled my hair before I slapped away his hand off me. "Says... You don't want to make him feel jealous?" 

That was random. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Ugh, maybe like having a new guy around you and a little bit of a stirred up drama in front of him. Well, if only you kinda curious about how he would react to you having a new dude" he explained. That sounds exciting. Well kinda. Atsumu was right though. It did come to my curiosity. How would Suna react when he sees me with someone else? Would he be mad or just ignore it? 

A part of me wants an answer to it and another part of me told to let it go and just move on in peace. 

"I can help if you want though" he offered. I looked up, meeting his eyes. He was dead serious with this, I could tell. "You don't have to give your answer now. You can take your time and think about it. After all, it's just a _test_ of his true feelings for you" he said. My lips were zipped. I didn't know what to answer. The plan was kind of exciting. 

Atsumu snickered. "Kita will be hosting a party for our club this weekend. If you're up for this game, then you can find me there. Come as my acquaintance" he tugged the strands of my hair behind my ear. My cheeks started burning. He leaned in closer to me and I could even feel the heat between us. At this point, I'm sure that he noticed how red my face was. Atsumu, you shithead!

"There will be no dress code but it'd be nice if you start with something eye catching. And trust me, she would be there" he ran the pad of his thumb on my lower lip. Fuck! He's making me even more nervous.

I did hear about Atsumu being the campus' playboy. A bold, flirty and cocky bastard everyone been talking about but I didn't expect he would be this bold at me. And the fact that I'm an ex-girlfriend of his best friend. He's insane. _He's insanely hot when he do this_. 

Atsumu took out his phone from his pocket, looking at the time on his phone's screen. "I need to go now. 10 minutes before the practice start. See ya" he shoot a flirty wink before leaving.

_What was that?!_

I took a relief breath. What was that supposed to mean? Why did he had to make me turned into a whole-ass tomato? That was random but I won't deny that it was kinda sexy of him. Fuck! It's been a while since I feel this kind of feelings. If I hadn't control myself, I would pull him for a make out session. Good thing I was able to control myself earlier. I'm proud of myself for that.

I want to scream as loud as I can! Miya Atsumu you're so sick for that!


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strong and harsh language warning!! no sexual content.

**Saturday. 9pm.**

I was there in my room, sitting on my bed while hugging both of my legs. Atsumu's offer was still lingering in my mind. I was stuck in the middle. I lowkey want to get a go on it but the other side of me said if I do it, then it would just make me look like a pathetic and desperate ex-girlfriend. "Ugh this is stressful!" I groaned. "What was the thing that you've been stressing about y/n?" Mika, a roommate of mine asked with a soft laugh at the end of her question.

"I didn't realize you came back" I said, ignoring her question. "You looked like you were lost in thoughts, that's why" she placed her shoes aside, taking off her coat. I snorted. "How's your date with Daishou?" I asked. "It was pretty normal though"

_Oh to be good looking like Mika Yamaka. Couldn't be me!_

If I'm not mistaken, Mika had been with Daishou for over a year. In fact, they've been together since they were in high school. Yeah, major jealousy for that. How lucky to be her. Being the campus' heartthrob, have a loyal boyfriend, ace in academic. What a bad luck for me huh.

"Are you okay though?" she asked. My eyes moved up to look at her. "Yeah, why?" I responded. "Just asking. You was a pure shit few days after you broke up with Suna" she commented. Yeah, I was. I skipped meals. I skipped classes. I drank a lot, bawled my eyes crying over a cheater. I felt stupid for giving my all for Suna Rintarou. Kinda regret but shit, I honestly still have some hope in him. There's a part in me said we could fix it. He would dump his old-ass-girlfriend and come back to me. I don't even know if that could happen for real! As if.

"Let's skip that part. It's embarrassing" I huffed. Mika was just laughing. "It's fine, y/n. I went through the same phase the first time I broke up with Suguru" she nodded, comforting me back. "At least you guys got back together" I rolled my eyes. "It takes time, y/n" she sat on her bed, facing to me. "Even if he won't come back to you, then I'm sure you're meant for someone else. The fate had already written, well. You just need patience" she said. I looked at her. The thing she just said does make sense. Maybe I should actually start a new story with someone else rather than waiting for the thin hope that I had in my heart. But the real question is, am I really ready for that? 

"Mika, do you think it is a good idea for me to hook up with another guy?" I asked. "Even though I still lowkey have feelings for Suna" I continued.

Mika flashed a smile. It was strong and innocent. As if it was an _it is literally okay_ sign.

"Honey, of course it is. You're free to be with anyone you like. You're not tied to him any longer so do whatever you're pleased" she nodded firmly. "How about the little feelings for Suna that I have?" I asked again. It was just for safety purpose. Well, kinda.

"Y/N, trust me. Once you've started to be around other guys, you will completely forget about your past lover" she snickered. 

"Okay so I kinda met one of my ex-boyfriend's best friend earlier" I cleared my throat. Mika's eyes were on me, she kept her focus to listen to me. "He kinda proposed a plan to you know... make Suna jealous" I bit the inner layer of my lower lip. I was worried if I get judged by Mika, for being childish for tagging along with Atsumu's plan. "And you want to try it? To test him out?" Mika asked. I hummed quietly. I was a little embarrassed but still, I was curious. Mika stared at me for quite some time before letting out a heavy sigh. "I couldn't tell how will it turn out but it won't hurt to at least try. Maybe you could win him back" she said.

"But I didn't dare to promise you the moon and the stars. You have to be mentally and physically prepared for whatever the result is" she continued. I nodded. I got what she's trying to say. If I'm on this game, then I should expect less. And I got Atsumu involved, which would put the friendship he had with Suna on risk. I don't want to be the reason they fight so I need to play safe. 

* * *

**Sunday. 10am.**

I looked through my closet and sighed. I have absolutely nothing to wear for tonight's party. 

_It'd be nice if you start with something eye catching._ This was what he said the other day. I'm going there as his acquaintance so I should at least make a good appearance. I sat at the edge of my bed, still thinking of what I should wear. 

Knock. 

"Y/N, do you have a minute?" it was Kiyoko. A senior of mine. I got up and walked to the door. The door was opened and she was there standing. "Yeah. What's up?" I leaned against the door frame. "I'm here to remind you that we will be having a high committee meeting next Wednesday. It's regarding to our class' project" she said. I crossed my arms over the chest. _Ugh!_

"Okay, noted" I replied shortly. My voice didn't sound excited. "Still in the post-break up mode?" she chuckled. I glared at her. She was just laughing. "I know it'll be awkward but please just bear with it until the end of the semester, okay?" she said. I nodded and hummed. "Alright. I better get going" she was about to leave when I stopped her.

"I actually need your help"

This dress is goddamn revealing! It's a short red dress that I borrowed from Kiyoko. She said this would look good on me but why do I feel so shy wearing it? The color itself is eye catching, what's more about the body cutting. This dress hugged my petite body perfectly, covering my lower part just nice. It did tease my thighs a little but Kiyoko reassured me that it is fine. 

The cab I rode stopped in front of Kita's house, the captain of Inarizaki's Volleyball Club. I got off after paid for the fare. The environment was unusually quiet. It doesn't seem like they were actually throwing a party. Or maybe it's just a decent party? What if I'm overdressed? Fuck! I feel like going back to change to a more casual attire. I was panicking inside. I was torn in between going back to my dorm or barge into the house. _What should I do?_

"Y/N?" I turned to look at Aran, all dressed in simple white plain shirt and skinny jeans. "Hey Aran" I smiled at him. "You're alone?" he asked. "Yeah" I responded. "Ugh, Atsumu invited me, if you don't mind" I explained. He snorted, smirking. "Nice game he's playing huh" he mumbled. I couldn't hear what he was saying. "We should go in. It's cold outside, especially for you" he looked down at me. Yeah he was right. The night was surprisingly cold tonight. Plus with this dress!

"Come with me" he lead the way.

He pushed the bell and the door was opened. By Suna. Our eyes met. "Holy fuck" Aran cursed at the unexpected _mini_ reunion between two ex-lovers. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" Suna's eyes were widened a little. He was probably shocked at my presence. The last thing he expected from tonight's party was me being a part of it. "She's here for Atsumu" Aran interrupted. Suna looked up to the tall man. "She what?" he asked to reconfirm.

Before Aran could answer him again, Atsumu appeared behind Suna. "Hey Y/N. You're here!" he said excitedly, eyes scanning my body. His lips curved into a crescent, amused with how I looked. "Suna, if you don't mind moving aside so we could get in" Aran shook his head. Suna moved aside while still feeling confused. Aran walked in first, leaving us three behind. Atsumu taking his steps forward to stand next to Suna. "You look great, y/n" was the thing that came out from Atsumu's lips.

And here I realized that the game has just begun. Atsumu side-eyeing Suna who was still exchanging eye contact with me. It did make me feel uncomfortable. "I'm taking her in" Atsumu grabbed my hand and gently pulled me inside.

Atsumu brought me to the kitchen. It was just the two of us there. "I knew you would come. You surely like to play a daring game, huh" he smirked. "This is making me feel nervous. I haven't even seen the girl yet" I looked up at him. He was just laughing. "Relax. You've already won the first stage" he said. I quirked an eyebrow and he got the sign. "You look way more better than she did tonight. That's why Suna couldn't get his eyes off from you earlier" he caressed my cheek gently. 

_Again! This asshole!_

"Stop with that random flirtatious compliment" I said. He laughed again. _Fuck! How does one look so goddamn attractive and hot when he was just laughing?! This is insane!_

"It's up on you to believe me or not. I was just saying the truth" he stroked my hair with his fingers. "Does she look pretty?" insecurities in me started to building up. "Nah, you're prettier" those simple words from him are enough to send me this butterfly feelings. _Screw you Miya Atsumu!_

"We should go to the main hall. You should meet Kita first" he hold the back of my abdomen with his big palm. I hummed in agreement. Lol, not at him immediately pull me into the kitchen without letting me meeting the house's owner first. 


	3. three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild sexual content warning!! kissing.

"First of all, I would like to say congratulations on your practice match with Karasuno. We won 2 sets against them" Kita gave his speech as the party started. "All of you did your best. Atsumu, your sets have improved a lot and you deserved compliment for that" he said, looking at Atsumu who I was seated on. It was a single seat couch and he really made me sit on his lap with his left arm semi-circling my waist from behind. I pressed my thighs together as I could feel how beefy his thighs were. My cheeks started to burn slowly. I was feeling shy for no strong reason. 

From the side of my eyes, I'm sure that Suna was glancing at me even though his _new girlfriend_ was just next to him. Simple dressed up in floral dress, it did boost my confidence. Atsumu was right. I looked better than her as for tonight. _Lol, I won the first round bitch!_

"Suna, you did well in blocking too" Kita's compliment distracted him from eyeing me continuously. He quickly looked at the captain and nodded quietly as a thank you. Kita continued giving comments on the other players and there's Atsumu being a flirty bastard. "I'm not a liar, aren't I?" he whispered against my earlobe. His breath was hot. My face heated up. I swallowed before turning my head little to look at him. "About what?" I know what he meant but I was still playing innocent. "About you looking so fucking hot than the chick Suna have" he stroked my hair again. Suna glanced at us while his girlfriend talking to him. I wasn't sure what were they talking about. At this point, I actually don't care. 

"Yeah. I have the confidence to say that I dressed up better than her... with a help of a friend of course" I said, giggling. It was kind of awkward but my right hand spontaneously found its way to play with Atsumu's blonde hair. His hair was soft and I like it. It smelled minty. He noticed my gesture so he tagged along. He likes it when I played with his hair. 

It took around half an hour for Kita to finish his so captain-ish speech. The party then continued with loud music and wild dances from the team members. Everyone had gone wild. I could see Osamu talking to a girl at the corner of the room, Aran shamelessly making out with a girl, Ginjima dancing with two girls around him. They're wilder than what I thought. Who could even imagine, these athletes are actually bunch of so-called fuckboys outside the court. 

"Hey let's play a game!" Akagi half-screamed as the music was too loud. "What game?" Osamu asked, taking another sip of his wine. "Truth or dare!" he said excitedly. Maybe it was the effect of the wine he drank. Yeah, he's started to get drunk. It's obvious. "Lame" Osamu rolled his eyes. Akagi whined. "Hey. Let's play that! It's not that bad!" he kept whining with intention to drag Osamu into the game. 

"Truth or dare is still relevant though" Kita added. "Right! You're the best captain!" Akagi shouted. 

"You're going to play?" Atsumu looked up at me, removing the hair strands that were covering my face. I blushed, again. "I had to tag along to stay" I snorted. Atsumu laughed before looking at Kita and Akagi, accepting the challenge. "I'll play too" Suna said, glaring at both me and Atsumu. 

_Stay pissed, baby._

"I won't lose to Atsumu so yeah I'm in" Osamu took a seat. Kita looked at Aran dragging the girl he kissed earlier upstairs. He shook his head, laughing. He then look at Ginjima who was still dancing with the other members. "You're playing too, y/n and Sakura?" Kita asked us; me and Suna's girlfriend. _Sakura, what a cute name huh. Suna. Sakura. The damned Double S couple._

"Yeah. I'm not a coward" I said brutally, receiving a _woah_ from the others excluding Suna who was not impressed with my recklessness. He knew me better than anyone in this room did. He knew how daring I could get. He seemed worried if I might do stupid things. His facial expression explained it all. That's another victory for me. A personal victory. 

"So let me start first" Akagi raised his hand. He's the most excited person after all. "Kita! Truth or dare?" he pointed to the captain who was just next to him. His fingertip could poke Kita's eye with a single soft push. Akagi had gone drunk. If he was sober, he wouldn't dare to act in such way, bet. "Truth" he started off smooth. I see. "Is there anyone you like at the moment? Even if they're not even here" Akagi asked. "Apparently nope" he replied. Lol, that was quite boring.

"He's so bad in this" Osamu sighed, wasn't amused at the answer. "Ahhh... Could you sound more lively!" Akagi whined. Kita snorted before looking at Osamu. The guy gulped. "Osamu, truth or dare?" he asked. Another truth. "When was the last time you jerked off?" he asked. I looked at Atsumu, chuckling. That was a good start. He's not really boring though. Atsumu rested his head on my chest. My heart started to beat fast. He exactly knew where he positioned his head. He did that on purpose! 

"Last week" he glanced at Atsumu. The tension between these twins is just there, all the fucking time. I don't know if it's only for me but everything seems like a competition to them. Holy God! "I was out for sure. Gross" Atsumu smirked. I looked down at him as he sniffed my scent. My heart beat even faster. My body started to heat up. Suna was still glancing at us. "Akagi" Osamu turned his head to the drunkard. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" he shouted. Ugh, another truth. "What kind of a woman do you like?" Osamu asked. Akagi laughed out loud. Everyone was looking at him, feeling weird. "Woman?" he asked, sipping his beer. "Dude, I'm into man" he did surprised us there. Who would have thought. "I'm into that Karasuno's libero" he took another sip. "He's so good in receiving that caught my attention!" he expressed out while extending his arms wide. "Ahhh... I want to play against him againnnn" he whined.

Atsumu snickered again. _Stop it, shithead. You look hot doing that. It's crazy._

"Miya Atsumu!" Akagi pointed at Atsumu. Both me and Atsumu looked at the drunk man. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I quirked an eyebrow, looking down at him. Akagi scratched his head, probably thinking of what to dare him. "Akagi, if you would let me" Kita smirked. "Oho, sure captain. Go ahead! I can't think of any!" he whined loudly. Suna looked at the captain. It seemed that Kita understood what was going on. The sneaky scheme of me and Atsumu. It was just an assumption though. "I dare you to make out with y/n for 5 minutes. Non-stop" he said fiercely. I looked at Kita. I was surprised. That was bold. Atsumu seemed shocked as well. 

Suna leaned his back against the couch. He despised the thing he's witnessing. Atsumu looked up at me so did I. We stared at each other for a few seconds. "Come on. It's just a game though" Kita wasn't helping Suna to at least calm down. He even added the spice. I cleared my dry throat, glancing at Suna who was glaring at me. Atsumu was waiting for me to make move. The fact that he gave me time to steady myself, that's quite gentleman of him. 

I leaned in, glueing my lips against Atsumu's. Our lips finally met for the first time. His lips were dry. He started to kiss me slowly. The kiss was slow yet strong and passionate. He's a good kisser. No wonder girls are after him. He knows how to make girls fall for him. He's an expert in it. His hand placed at the side of my waist, holding me as a support. He deepened the kiss, leaning in with his head tilted to the side a little to get a better angle and taste of my lips. I did nothing but keep responding to his kiss. He pulled me closer, kissing me loudly. Slowly he bit on my lower lip. His eyes met mine. My mind was blank. All I know was I wanted more from him. 

Suna couldn't help but to clenched fists. The anger in him started to grow. It seemed that he didn't care if Sakura was there with her hand on his thigh. He didn't enjoy the shit he's watching. His ex-girlfriend just had a make out session with his teammate. His best friend. _Keep watching, Rin._

I cupped his cheeks before he leaned to kiss me again. A slight difference is when he parted his lips, poking mine with the tip of his tongue, asking for access into my wet cavern. I gapped my lips just enough for his tongue to slide in to my mouth, exploring my wet cavern to find my thick slimmy muscle. He twirled his tongue around mine, sucking it soundly.

"Gross" Osamu snorted. 

Atsumu's right hand placed down on my left thigh and slowly he groped it. It gave me this weird sexual feeling. It felt good having him sucking my tongue and his hand groping my exposed thigh. He moved his head to the other side, still kissing me hungrily. My body heated up again. I felt hot. I felt like drowning in his embrace. My mind and thoughts were no longer there. All I know is I like this. I wished for more.

He trailed his hand up to my breast before Kita cut us off. "Time's up kiddos. Relax" he laughed. Atsumu and I parted lips from the hot kiss. A string of saliva from our lips broke as well. Atsumu's lips curved into a half-smirk. "You're good in this" he said. "You're not a disappointment as well" I replied. I leaned in to peck his lips. "That's a bonus" I said, ignoring the pairs of eyes that were watching us. I just wanted to kiss him. More. I don't care if Suna's watching us or not. I just want this Miya Atsumu guy's lips to smudge the lipstick I had on. That's for sure.

_Fuck you Miya Atsumu. You're driving me insane._


	4. four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissing warning!! no serious sexual content.

**Sunday. 12am.**

Osamu carried Akagi on his back. He was totally annoyed and pissed. "This motherfucker" he hissed. Osamu and Akagi aren't roommates but he need to make sure the drunk man get back to his dorm safely. "Samu, I will just take y/n back to her dorm" Atsumu rolled up his sleeve, before snaking his arm around my waist. Suna was just right behind us, eyes glued on the flirty act Atsumu and I did. 

"Rin, let's go home?" Sakura looked at Suna, talking in the most annoying way with that loli voice. _Oh my God!_ Suna hummed. "I'll send you home" he said, eyes couldn't move away from me.

Atsumu reached out for his key from his pocket. With a single hit, he unlocked his matte black Audi R8. I didn't know the Miya twins were this rich. "Let's go" he lead me towards his car. With the cliché gentleman move, he opened the passenger door for me to get in. I flashed a smile as a thank you, eyes glancing at Suna who was still standing at the entrance door. His face said it all. He's pissed enough with what happened earlier.

* * *

_"Suna" Atsumu looked at Suna with a teasing smirk flashed upon his now wet and swollen lips. Thanks to me for that, I guess. Suna gave a death glare to Atsumu but Atsumu didn't even flinched yet he did that on purpose to provoke Suna even more. "Truth or dare?" he quirked an eyebrow. I looked at both of them. The tension between them was tense as if they might end up brawling and shed blood. "Truth" he said, playing safe._

_Atsumu laughed. Sakura looked confused. Her arm cling to Suna's. Fuck! How clingy can this bitch get._ _Atsumu's head was moving around before locking back at Suna. "How's your ex-girlfriend? Was she good?" he asked. That was a merciless question. Sakura immediately looked at Suna, giving the what-is-this look. Oh, little girl knows nothing, huh?_

_I looked down at Atsumu. "Tsumu..." I mumbled. Suna was still giving death glare. The question he received from Atsumu made him angrier. If only he was given a chance, it would be to beat him into a pulp._

_Kita's eyes moving back at forth on Atsumu and Suna. He was focusing and trying to learn the situation and tension between them both. "Sakura's better" he moved his eyes, meeting mine. That was a sharp shot for me. I still remember all the moans he made every time we make love. Make love? Maybe it was just a meaningless sex. He never missed saying that I'm the best but look at him now admitting that his new chick is way lot better than me. I was provoked and started to get pissed with his attitude. I didn't know he can be this dick._

_"Really?" Atsumu asked calmly. "But I personally thinks that she's way more hotter than Sakura though. No offense" he leaned his back against the leather couch. "Excuse me?" now it's Sakura's turn to get pissed. "You're not bad though. You're feminine and all bubbly kind of a girl but to me, Suna's past lover is a bad bitch that even I couldn't take my eyes off from her" Atsumu's now looking at Sakura. He's trying to tell the truth to Sakura through his hazel eyes. I groped his shoulder, trying to calm him. It was almost silent but I could hear him saying it's okay.  
_

_"Rin, I don't know what's going on but he's being really rude to me. And what's worse is, you guys are talking about your ex-girlfriend in front of me as if I'm not even here. How insensitive" Sakura scoffed before standing up and leaving the hall. Suna sighed before getting up from his seat. "What a party pooper you are, Miya" he rolled his eyes at me before going after his dear-sulky girlfriend._

_Kita laughed. "You're a dick, Atsumu"_

* * *

Atsumu rode me back to my apartment. The journey was nothing but silence. All thanks to the radio for the fillers with their emotional sad songs. He stopped his Audi in front of the lobby. I unbuckled the seatbelt, looking at him. "Thanks for the other flirtatious compliment earlier" I chuckled. It was on purpose. We started to get awkward and I don't want that to happen or else, this game would be a waste. That is why I took the initiative to break the silence.

"That's not a big deal. Again, I was just being honest" He turned his head to me. Our eyes met again. I looked into his eyes. _Fuck these eyes of him._

We stared each other for quite some minutes before I leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He didn't waste the time, slowly his palm found my cheek, cupping it gently. The kiss started pretty aggressive. I shut my eyes close as tight as I could. I didn't dare to look him in the eyes. Atsumu sucked on my lower lip hungrily. His kiss was so loud but it was such an eargasm. I like the sound of him eating my lips. 

He trailed his tongue on my lips before sliding it into my mouth to find mine. He wrapped his wet thick muscle around mine and sucked it hard. "Ngh..." I moaned out as he dominate the kiss. The heat in his car became hotter that I feel like taking off his annoying shirt. Atsumu smiled at the little moan I made. He seemed to like hearing it and purposely sucked me again so that I could moan again and again.

His body moved forward, burying himself on me. My back flattened against the car seat. I snaked an arm around his neck, fingers grasping his hair. I wanted more. I became impatient. He deepened the kiss while the other hand of his running upwards from my calf to my thigh. My body shivered. I could feel my adrenaline rush inside of me. My breath become heavier. I feel so small beneath him. 

He then kissed down on my jaw, leaving kisses along it before going down to my exposed neck. I threw my head back, fingers tugging hard on his hair. "Tsumu..." I whined. I like this so much, to be frank. I didn't want him to stop. He slipped his tongue out to have a taste of my skin. He licked my neck. I frowned. This is too much yet I'm enjoying it. _Don't stop, Atsumu._ That was all I had in mind. His hand then continued moving underneath my dress. He groped my thigh hard. I flinched. It was a fierce and strong grope but it was a good one for sure. He moved his hand under my thigh near to my ass and massaged it gently. Our eyes met again before he leaned for another hot kiss. He bit and sucked my lips. He was skillful and it was insane. He is insane for this. He then moved his hand to my inner thigh. He was about to move it closer to my damped panty before I stopped him.

It was a gentle push to stop both of us. At this point, we might end up having sex in his car. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern. I caressed his cheek softly and he leaned in to my touch. He liked it. "Good night, Atsumu" I giggled, giving a soft peck before getting off from his car. He rolled down the window and called out my name. 

"I have practice tomorrow at 5. Come and cheer for me, yeah?" he smirked. I smiled and nodded. "See you at the gym then" I replied before entering the building, leaving him behind. 


	5. five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strong sexual content warning!! 
> 
> please click on the link when you saw ### it's a playlist i made specially for this chapter hehe.

**Monday. 4:30pm.**

I looked at the time on my phone screen. 30 minutes before Inarizaki's practice begin. Here I am sitting alone at the campus' cafeteria with a cup of hot latte on the table. It was half finished. I've been at the cafeteria for almost one hour after my class ended and I have no other class next. Mika's in class so I had no choice but to be a lone ranger. 

"Y/N?" a soft voice called my name. I turned to the voice's owner. _Talk about bad luck._

It was Sakura. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, still standing. I wasn't in the mood to talk, especially to the person who stole my ex-boyfriend. "Yeah, sure. Have a seat" I offered the empty seat opposite to mine. She sat down facing to me. "I'm actually in a hurry so please make it quick" I lied. Well, it was obvious that I didn't intend to hang out with her. Knowing she is Suna's current girlfriend. 

"I'm sorry for taking your time but I'm kinda curious about something" she said. I looked at her, unamused. "What is it?" I asked, not wasting a single second. "It's about last night" she started. _I expected this. Poor girl._

"I was so confused but I feel like there's something between Rintarou and Atsumu. I didn't get the chance to ask who is Rin's past girlfriend but it seemed like she is also meaningful to Atsumu that he had to go that far and harsh to me" she looked up at me. "At first I thought you were Atsumu's girlfriend but after the game, I felt like they both were trying to win her... at the same time" she continued. "I was just an acquaintance of Atsumu last night" I huffed, crossing my arms over the chest with my back flattened against the chair. She hummed, understood. 

"By any chance and since you're close to Atsumu, do you happen to know who was Rin's ex-girlfriend?" her gaze was a sad one. One with an upset look. Sakura really knows nothing about me and Suna and Suna didn't even bother to tell the truth. "I'm sorry but it's better if you ask your boyfriend yourself. It'd be bad if you get strangers involved in your love story" I responded. It's not like I didn't want to tell her. I would do it but wouldn't it be better if she heard it from Suna himself? That's way more exciting.

She nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry if this is so sudden. I just couldn't ask Atsumu in person. That is why I approached you" she replied. _Bitchass!_

I let out a loud whine. "I'm sorry that you had to witness that last night. Sometimes we really got surprises that we never asked for" I glared at her. It was a sharp one. I got up from my seat. "I need to go now. Sorry that I couldn't answer your question" I walked away, leaving the pathetic girl behind. 

* * *

I reached at the gym around 5:10pm. If it wasn't because of that damned Sakura girl, I would have arrived on time. I made my way into the gym. I saw Inarizaki were already in their positions, probably in their practice match against each other. I climbed up the stairs to sit on the grandstand. I saw Atsumu and Suna were positioned in different teams. They were playing against each other. Atsumu acknowledged my presence and so does Suna. Atsumu couldn't help but to flash a playful grin when he saw me. I smiled back at him. Suna was definitely annoyed at the interaction we made. _That's the purpose, baby._

The practice match continued after the whistle. It was Atsumu's serve. Slowly he count his time before throwing the ball into the air and spiked the ball hard. None of the opponents got to receive it. Atsumu's team scored one point against Suna's team. My focus was fully on Atsumu. I didn't realized he was this good. I did attend few practices and matches when I was dating Suna but surely I was a blind person. Atsumu and his talents were indeed got shadowbanned by Suna. Girly was so head over heels for her boyfriend at that time so it's a no wonder. Kita didn't lie when he said Atsumu is so damn good in volleyball. That's kinda turn me on.

Atsumu took his seconds before doing another serve. It was a jump float this time. Akagi managed to receive it this time. Atsumu rushed into his position before the ball spiked back into his team's court. It was close step for Suna's team to score but Aran did get to save the team. It was a one touch. "Atsumu!" Aran signaled him. "Huh... talking about being greedy" he chuckled before setting the ball up in the air. It was a quick second before Osamu spiked the ball down on the opponent's court. Again, Atsumu's team scored another one point. 

"Yeah!" Osamu hit the back of Atsumu's shoulder. It was a good set. He's called as a good setter for a reason and I saw it myself. He's indeed a pro-player. 

The game ended with Atsumu's team winning both sets against Suna's team. That what makes Suna feels even more frustrated. He felt like he's being degraded by Atsumu whenever his ex-girlfriend is around him. He hates losing. What's more if he lose against Atsumu. It feels like his dignity is being crushed by Atsumu. It makes him angrier.

Atsumu reached for his drinking bottle, opening the cap and drink it half. Even from this distance, I could see his sweats flowing down on his neck, into his jersey. I swallowed, looking away. He then poured the remaining on his head. He actually showered his hair with the water. _Fuck!_

I could feel my body started to tense up. The atmosphere here suddenly feel hot. I pressed my thighs together as I feel the tension coming from my private part. My blood surely rushed fast downwards. _Such a bad timing._ Atsumu grabbed a new unopened bottle before making his way up to where I was seated. I saw him coming and quickly taking a deep and steady breath to look decent. It'd be embarrassing if he caught me staring and having sexual thoughts on him. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing I looked quite uncomfortable being here. He placed his thick ass bum on an empty seat next to mine. Atsumu was drenched in sweats and the water he poured on him earlier. His fingers opening the bottle's cap and drink the water he brought. 

The bottle was placed down on the floor before his face turned, scanning me. "You attend classes like this?" he sneered. I tilted my head, giving a disbelief expression, was sure he was teasing me about how I dressed up. "A cropped top, a high rise skirt matching with fishnet socks and a pair of high cut" his eyeballs moved up, shooting a gaze. I snorted, "I dress up based on what I like" I smiled innocently. He laughed. He knew I was annoyed with his judgmental ass. "You're really something, y/n" those words coming out from this guy called Atsumu burned my body. How can he just say that, not knowing it could give impact on my hormones?

"And that's what makes me crazy about you" he stared deeply into my eyes. His stares will always look like the ocean to me. Every time I look him in the eyes, I felt like I'm being pushed into the deep water with no one to rescue me from drowning. His gaze, his stare never failed to give me this weird butterfly feelings and I kept losing my mind. It felt like the world stopped functioning whenever we make eye contact. 

"We'll be playing another set. Just wait up here and I'll send you home after the game, okay?" he moved closer to me as if we were about to kiss. My eyes were glued on his lips, following each movements his lips made. He noticed how hungry I looked when I was staring at his lips, purposely forming a playboy smirk upon his thick layers. "You'll make me blush if you keep staring at my lips like that, y/n" his voice was deep when he uttered that. He got up from his seat, patting my head before walking down towards his team back. 

I blinked my eyes. What was happening? I couldn't recall things as I was busy appreciating the beauty of Miya Atsumu. "Oh my God. This is driving me insane" I sighed, having my head in my hands. I suddenly feel embarrassed. 

Kita picked up his bag. "We'll be leaving first. Atsumu, don't forget to keep the net in the store" the captain gave his final notice to the blonde before walking out from the gymnasium. "Aight!" is what he respond. Most of the team members have left the gym, including Suna. I walked down from the grandstand, taking steps towards Atsumu who was folding the net. "Oi shithead. I'm going back to the dorm first" Osamu picked up his stuffs, noticing his twin brother. "And don't forget to lock the gym" he said before leaving. "See you later, y/n" he bid goodbye at me and left. Now, it's only me and Atsumu. "I'm sorry, hottie. It's my duty today to keep these stuffs back into the store" he apologized, felt sorry for making me waiting. "It's okay. You can take your time" the smile I portrayed was innocent, at least for him. 

"Okay. Give me a minute to keep this" he waved the net he was holding and headed to the store which was located at the corner of the gymnasium. My eyes followed his moving figure and so does my feet. Atsumu kept the net inside the transparent box they usually use. Seeing the unorganized items on the table, he let out a loud whine. "Man, what a mess" his hands took the job to arrange the boxes and stuffs on the table

### [click to play the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3FzbXDcbCWdv7yEg8eMRGU) ###

I was standing at the door frame when he was organizing the table. He's indeed a big guy from the back view. Atsumu has broad shoulders and I found that insanely hot. I knew I was out of my mind when I approached him, landing both of my palms on his back. As soon as he felt the touch from his back, Atsumu turned his head to look at me from the corner of his eyes. There he go again with his naughty smirk. He remained silent and let me to explore his back with my hands. He turned behind, catching my waist in his hands. Our gazes were locked. Mouths were zipped tight and the communication was through how we look at each other. 

"You played well today" I broke the silence first with my hands moving on his chest. Those words. It's been a while since I say those words. I clearly remember saying it to Suna. How crazy it seems it belongs to Atsumu now. "Thank you" his voice was husky which I found way too hotter for me to handle. His gentle hand caressing my cheek. I couldn't help but to lean into his touch and leave soft kisses on it. He embraced me gently, my face following his hand's motion. I looked up at him, giving the unusual gaze and he caught my intention. "I like the way you dominate the game" I started drawing invisible circles on his clothed chest. He didn't respond to me. "You looked so good during the game" hands moving up to wrap my arms around his neck, snuggling closer into him that made us pressed our bodies together. 

"I like seeing you in your wet jersey, your wet hair" my fingers started to play with his hair at the back of his neck, softly whisper at his ear. "And seeing you get all wet, making me wet as well" I breathed, kissing his earlobe. Atsumu couldn't hide his excitement. I could feel the warm heat coming from his body. It wasn't because of the no air-conditioners but it's because of my words. He no longer could hide his smiles hearing the things I said. "The way you hold the ball... I want you to hold me like that" I continued. He rubbed his hand on my abdomen, eyeing me with full of lust. "The way you spike the ball... I want you to _spike_ me like that" the shame layer in me has gotten thinner. It was an unusual behavior of me, to be frank. I kissed his earlobe, hands gripping his hair. 

"I want you... to dominate me. Like how you dominate the game"

Everything escalated too quick and he had my back pressed against the cold wall. Atsumu hungrily sucked on my lips, ruining the red lip gloss I had on. His kiss was loud and aggressive. I reacted to each of his kisses, head tilting to different angles to get a better taste of his lips. He wasn't the only one who's hungry. I'm hungry of him too. I want him to savor me. To eat me out, to slice me into pieces. Atsumu has been giving me an extraordinary sexual frustration ever since we kissed at the party. He hold my waist firmly. His right hand cupped my cheek as our lips were still connected, tongues were fighting for dominance. He's quite dominant and hates losing even in this game. A soft moan left my lips, sending vibration against his. My knee reflexed up to nudge his clothed crotch. I could feel the tension he's holding inside his pants by judging how high his tent was. He furrowed his eyebrows, annoyed. "That's sickening" he groaned.

My left leg was lifted and wrapped around his waist. _What an uncomfortable position I am in now._ He leaned and our lower parts made contact. Again, I let out a breathy moan at the touch. "You're sensitive, huh?" he teased. His big hand slipped under my skirt and tugged on the fishnet I was wearing. It lasted for some minutes before Atsumu ripped it off. "This shit irks me so much" his facial expression changed. The flirty Atsumu earlier was no longer there. He looked like a different person. The seriousness and sexual tensions between us both filled the room. He's now looked like a predator and I'm his prey.

"What an attention whore you are" his deep voice make me shivered. His words were offensive. He was degrading me but I wanted more. I crave for more. "Did you dressed up like this just to get into Suna's pants? Was that your motive, you little slut?" he gave a strong slap on my pussy. My body flinched at his hit. It felt so damn good. I digged my nails into his shoulders, biting on my lower lip. "Answer me, you cock sucker" he sounded annoyed and mad. "N... No" I gasped. His hand was still flattening against my clothed heat. The other hand of his slipped under my skirt. They are now holding the waistband of my panty, pulling it down along with my ruined fishnet. The air was cold when it hit on my now bare cunt underneath the skirt I was wearing. "I can't hear you, baby" he growled.

"No daddy" I convinced him. The pet name had him smiling. "I like how it came from that filthy mouth of yours" he groped my pussy. "A... Ahh..." I whined softly and gripped on his shoulders for support. I became weaker at his touch. Atsumu began to move his hand upwards and downwards, making friction and movement against my womanhood. "Fucking disgusting. You're already this wet for me, huh?" he rubbed it harder. My body was burning up. The atmosphere in the store room was indeed hot and I was sweating and out of breath. "Atsumu... Please..." I shamelessly begged him to just fuck me. His teasing gotten worst and I couldn't handle it anymore. I was aroused and turned on. I wanted him to destroy my pathetic cunt with his big fat cock. I want him to slam me against the wall. 

"What did you just called me?" he raised his eyebrow, eyes looking at me in the most scariest way. "Did you just called me by my name?" he sounded like a mad wolf. "I'm sorry daddy" I apologized. I sounded like I almost pass out. My voice became shaky and breathless and it's because of his hand. "Fuck!" I cursed out loud when I feel a digit entering my soaked hole. Atsumu was so fucking impatient that he shoved another two digits inside of me without giving me time to adapt to his first finger. I couldn't help but to moan louder. It was painful as fuck but at the same time feels so fucking good that I want them to stay at where they are now. 

The last sex I had was probably a month ago. I've been a temporary virgin for quite some time that the pain I'm encountering at the moment could send me straight to the hell. 

Atsumu pulled out his fingers half before shoving them back hard and merciless. "FUCK!!" I screamed. I hold onto him tighter. "Do you like it, baby?" he asked. It was annoying how innocent he sounded. As if he didn't do anything wrong when he just finger fucked my cunt. "Where has the daring girl earlier been?" he asked. "She was so daring that it got to my nerve" he leaned at my ear, biting it. Atsumu rocked his fingers in and out of me. I keep moaning and it grew louder and louder at each thrusts he's giving. I could hear how sticky my cunt is every time he move his fingers. It's hella disgusting but that's not what matters the most as for now. 

Atsumu sped up his pace. I could feel the knot inside my belly. I was close to my orgasm. I buried my face into his chest, hips moving as I ride his fingers. The butterflies inside my belly were dancing freely. My toe curled. I'm super close. "Daddy, I want to cum" I whined, feeling myself creaming but biggest fuck to Miya Atsumu for pulling out his fingers when I was about to cum. I looked at him, feeling dissatisfied. 

"What the fuck Atsumu?" I frowned. I was mad as hell at the fact he had me edged when I was about to burst. That was not funny. He laughed devilishly. "You impatient slut" he licked the lower layer of my lips before taking off his sport jersey and tossing it across the room. The store was indeed dirty but we're dirtier by now. My eyes moved as I look at his toned body. His collarbone, his manboobs, his built abs. I touched his abs, appreciating every inch of him. This makes me hornier. I don't want anything but for him to rail me and call me his slut. 

My fingers passed his nipple. "You surely worked out a lot. I like your body" I hummed. It wasn't me being a pervert but Atsumu does have a good and healthy body. I could feel his muscles whenever I trail my hands on him. He's perfectly built. He looked down at me. His eyes were just not filled with lust. I could sense a different presence of energy from the way how he look at me. All the goddamn time. It's just I'm not sure what kind of energy was it. My hands found his shorts, I grasped the waistband and threatened to take it off him. He doesn't seemed provoked enough yet, "Strip for me if you want me to make you cum" it was definitely a threat. I like how sensual it sounded. I didn't give in. Not yet.

"What if I refuse? What are you going to do about it hm?" I bit my lip, being flirty when the man standing in front of me was deadass serious. I brushed his lip with the pad of my thumb. "Stop playing games with me. You're getting on my nerve, y/n" he shot a glare. "Oh yeah?" I tilted my head and provoked his patience. I could see what would happen to me next. I was brave enough to take the risk by provoking him. I like seeing him mad. 

I took his hands, placing them both on top of my clothed breasts. He didn't waste time and massage them hard. I wasn't prepared for the pleasure. Atsumu surely has skillful hands. God really blessed him with sinful hands. They're a gift to him. Indeed a gift and I couldn't tell how lucky I feel having his hands on me. I whined at each of his massages. He worked his hands in circle motion, upwards and downwards, pleasuring my boobs. Again, I was super aroused. "What a weak ass" he snorted, removing my cropped top and let it fall on the floor. I'm now only in my skirt and black lacey bra. His eyes wandered everywhere on my body. It frustrates me when he still has his pants on. It irked me so much. 

I spontaneously positioned my palm on his clothed bulge. "Fuck me, Atsumu" I smirked up at him while my hand moving to give few strokes through the layer of his sport short. It was an aggressive move and Atsumu wasn't impressed at all. In fact, he's annoyed at how I act. He's sexually triggered and I like it. His breath become heavier as I keep working on my hand. The way he breathed out husky moans, it sent me chills. I could even feel myself twitched. The other free hand of mine settling down my bra, exposing my already hard nipples. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed at the sight of my bare tits. "You're so fucking beautiful, y/n" he removed the hair strands that were covering my face. "You're the God's favourite" he kissed me on the lips. My hand didn't stop and he moaned against my lip. I've never felt this confident showing off my body to someone.

I could clearly remember covering my breasts during my first time with Suna. It's different for Atsumu. I didn't feel shy yet I even feel confident and proud of it. Atsumu seemed to get attached to my boobs. He couldn't take his eyes off from it. One of his big hand groping my breast, his thumb rubbing the sensitive bud of mine. "Ngh..." I moaned. He looked up into my eyes. Another lustful gaze we had. Atsumu grew impatient when he pulled down my skirt, leaving me completely naked. I was getting hornier as well and I aggressively remove his shorts along with his Calvin Klein boxer. 

His cock sprung up free and strong as soon as it got released from its little confinement. My eyes didn't left his when I fall on my knees with my hands holding his side. Our eyes seemed to lock on each other's. The sexual tension kept growing. It definitely filled with lust. My small hand circled the base of his length. From my judgment, he could be 10 or 12 inch long. I started stroking his base and give kitten licks on top of the head of his cock. He buried his fingers into my hair, gripping on it tightly. I bat my lashes, still looking at him. I wanted to pleasure him. I fastened the stroke and positioned his tip inside my mouth. I started sucking him hungrily. "Fuck" he hissed out loud. 

Atsumu's was clean. He's so fucking big in my mouth and I could feel the veins poking beneath his skin. His girth was perfect that it could make me gagged. I sucked him harder. Atsumu buckled up his hip, pushing himself deeper in my hot cavern. My mouth was fully filled with his cock and I could feel his tip hitting the back of my throat. It was painful but Atsumu wasn't being gentle on me. He rocked his hip harder, shoving himself even deeper than I could feel it slide down into my throat. I choked. He pulled my hair harder while I give him head. I bobbed my head, moving it forwards and backwards. His balls slapped my face every time I suck him. "Ahh..." he threw his head back, hissing while having his eyes closed. He loves how I pleasure his mad cock. He's enjoying it, I could tell.

His tip keep hitting the back of my throat and he forced himself deeper and faster. I could feel my eyes started to get wet from the force. My throat felt like it was put on fire. It was burning. "Fuck, I'm so close" he moaned loudly. Each of his groans are such an eargasm to me. I somehow felt superior for making him becoming a moaning mess like this. It feels like a victory. He rode my face faster as he was close to cumming. "Fuck y/n, I'm going to cum" he said, hissing again. 

I moved my head backwards, pulling him out from my mouth. His cock was wrapped with my saliva. I licked my lips, giggling. He frowned at the lost contact between his cock and my mouth. "Why the fuck did you do that?" he asked, obviously frustrated. _That's what I felt earlier. Serve you right, Tsumu._ "A small revenge for edging me ear..." I stole a kitten lick on his still red tip before finishing my sentence, "Lier..." I smiled innocently. Atsumu lost his control so he pulled up and slammed me against the wall. "That's it. I'm done playing with your game" he growled. "You're so fucking sick for that. You wanted it hard don't you, you little slut" he cupped my cheeks singlehandedly, forcing me to look at him. "Well now you're paying for the price" he slapped my ass hard. I flinched.

His words excites me even more. Every time he speak, it will just make me hornier. I can feel myself getting soaked at every actions and words from him. All I have in mind is to have him fuck me hard. I don't mind if I need to bear with his speed and rhythm. I want him to destroy me the fuck out. I want him to dominate my body. I just want him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just fixed this chapter. it felt decent before so i make it spicier... hopefully. thank u for the 10 kudos. please look forward for the next next next chapters!! leave ur comments as well !! <3


	6. six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strong sexual content warning!! rough sex and harsh language.

Atsumu had me bending against the table, facing to the wall. He roughly gripped on my hair while the other hand hold my waist. "You messed up big time, baby" he laughed. I couldn't help but to release messy moans at the contact of his cock rubbing against my ass hole. He moved downwards so it could reach my swollen cunt. He's so petty for this. He could just fuck me instead of teasing me. I'm already that wet and desperate for his cock to stretch my fucking walls. "Just fuck me, you motherfucker!" I groaned, was obviously frustrated. "Mind your language, you whore" he slapped my ass cheek hard. My body jerked. It stings but I wanted more. He rubbed his cock harder. I might cum anytime if he keep doing this. I might cum before he could even get into my pussy. 

He took his member in his hand, slapping the head of it against my folds. I spread my legs wider, wanting more from that. "Please..." I begged with my eyes shut. I'm already this needy for his cock. Call me impatient, call me a slut of his dick. He can call me anything he likes as long as he fuck my pussy at instance. 

"Daddy..." I panted. "Please fuck my pussy" I begged again. He curved his lips into a devilish smile. He's enjoying this. He likes it when I beg for his cock, when I'm horny and desperate for him to just rail me. "Say it louder" Atsumu is indeed a sadist, I fucking hate him for this. "I couldn't hear you" he said cockily. I moaned out his name louder. He's torturing me emotionally and physically I could say. I'm so sexually frustrated. I'm craving for his cock to be in my dripping cunt. "I want your cock to pound in my cunt!" I screamed.

I didn't care if we could be heard by other people. I didn't care about my surrounding anymore. My mind was full with Miya Atsumu's gigantic cock. Atsumu snickered under his breath, positioning his cock against my entrance. I gripped on each sides of the table, trying to calm myself. He might bang me all of a sudden.

"Fuck!" I screamed out loud when Atsumu shoved himself in my pussy. He's finally in me, fucking me from behind. He didn't move for the first few minutes. He tried to adjust himself in me. "You're so fucking tight, baby" he moaned. He started off slow and steady but it didn't last long when he start to thrust my cunt hard and fast. The rhythm was ungodly horrible but he still managed to handle me good. I gripped the table harder. It was painful. The pain I was receiving was indescribable yet it feels so good. "Ahh... it feels so good. You feel so good in me" I cried out. 

My walls were stretched, wrapped perfectly around his size. He bucked his hip, riding faster. My boobs bounced, following his pace and rhythm. One hand of his grope my ass cheek, slapping it hard. I moaned again as it stings. It was painful for God's sake. My body felt so sensitive and fragile. He can't do this to me. It's unfair how he get to control everything. He pulled my hair, making my head rise. He looked down at me. The room was hot and filled with the sound of skin slapping and moans. 

"Look at your face, y/n. Look at how you take my cock in you" he snickered, increasing the speed. He thrusts me rough but good until I started seeing stars. My head felt dizzy. I've become a moaning mess at this point. I looked pathetic for sure. "Daddy, I'm close" I whimpered. He slammed me hard once I said that, reminding how powerful he could get. I totally messed up with the wrong guy. I can be rebellious in the sheet but this guy right here is telling me to not pick a fight with him. He's controlling everything. He's controlling me. My pussy savored his dick well and deep. My legs were shaking so bad. I'm reaching my climax.

He pulled me up, pressing my back against his chest. He shoved his thumb into my wet cavern. "Suck it, baby" it was an order. I might be left hanging if I refuse so I had no choice but to obey his order. I wrapped my lips around his thumb, tongue twirled around it. I started sucking it as if I was sucking his length again. It did make Atsumu feel aroused and hornier. "At... Atsumu... " he massaged my boob, at the same time pinching my nipple. _Oh my God!_

He fastened his speed and my moans grew louder. I moaned against his thumb. He ran his hand down to finger my pussy, hips still riding mine. _Fuck! How good can he get._ Atsumu seemed to be possessive and greedy of me. He's controlling and abusing every parts of my body. He's not showing mercy on me. His thumb motioned in circle against my slit. "F... Fuck..." I started to get tired and my voice was shaky. "Don't come until I tell you to" he warned. _Fuck! Not that shit. I'm so close right now ugh!_

He breathed in the crook of my neck, leaving his marks at random spot of my neck. He kissed, bit and sucked my neck until it grew purplish. I could feel myself squirting yet I'm trying my best to hold myself from cumming. This bastard ain't letting me to until he said so. Atsumu inserted his fingers in me, pumping in and out along with his cock. "FUCK ATSUMU!!" I screamed out loud. I'm taking his cock and fingers at the same time. I'm getting tired. I wanted to cum already. "Daddy, I want to cum... Please..." I whined, trying to persuade him for permission. He ignored me, continue thrusting me. My body heated up. I couldn't take it anymore. I feel like cumming already. Atsumu moaned against my ear. _Fuck! His moans are so sexy. It ain't helping me._

Atsumu's moans become louder. He shut his eyes closed, rock his hips fast and rough without warning. I screamed loudly. He gripped my hair again, the other hand pumping his fingers in me. "I'm going to cum in you, baby" he breathed. "I can't take it anymore, daddy. Please... Let me cum with you" I begged. He laughed, licking my earlobe then hum. "Come for me, baby. Cum like there's no tomorrow" he said huskily. He pounded, resulting me to cum all over his cock and fingers. Atsumu came inside of me. He slowed down and eventually stopped rocking his hip. I tried to catch my breath, chest pumping up and down.

I hold onto the table to steady myself. I hissed when I feel Atsumu pulling his fingers and cock out from me. I turned my head to him cleaning up his fingers with his mouth. He really tasted my juice. "You taste good" he smirked. My face was burning from embarrassment. That was disgusting. "Can you not do that?" I asked. "Why not? I kinda like how you taste. Bitter-sweet" he slapped my ass cheek for the last time before picking up our clothes from the floor. My body jerked up at the hit.

"If I know you would be this good, I'd steal you from Suna earlier" He handed me my clothes and putting his back on him. I slid up my dirty panty and put on my bra again while looking at him. I would want to respond but I was so exhausted. My body feels so tired and sore. I looked at Atsumu cleaning up the remaining mixture of our juices on the floor using a piece of cloth that he took from the shelf. I put on my skirt then my top. "You're a monster" I said, rolling my eyes at him. He laughed, eyes going crescent. _How the fuck can he go all daddy to baby in a blink? What the fuck!_

"I hope you at least like it though" he threw the cloth into the dustbin. Though I'm suffering from the pain, still I can't deny the fact that I like it. He fucked me good. He handled me well earlier and I'm sure this won't be the first and the last time we'll have sex. I don't mind him ruining me.

"I like it" I said. That came from the bottom of my heart. I was saying the truth. The sex we had earlier, it's one of the best one I ever had. Atsumu smiled handsomely. "And I like you" he replied.

* * *

Atsumu drove me back to my dorm. I immediately throw my stuffs onto the bed once I reached my room. I looked at the time. It was 7pm. I'm exhausted. I really am. Believe it or not, having sex with Miya Atsumu, my scheme partner was the last thing I ever expected yet here I am in the post-sex mode. My pussy still stings and pounding. That damned Atsumu really abused my pathetic cunt.

Funny how we went from scheme partners for a stupid and childish game to sex buddies, what more awaits for us. _Heh._

Ding!

**Mika Yamaka 7:04pm**

> **I'll be staying at Daishou's for a week. He's been struggling with his studies lately and I just wanted to be there for him. Please take care of yourself and eat your meals okay!**

"Yeah... _Just wanted to be there_ , bet" I giggled. We all know it won't be a just sleepover. I just had sex with my ex-boyfriend's best friend, what's more for a couple like Mika and Daishou? They can't fool me with their innocence though.

I took off my clothes one by one, reaching the towel, ready to clean up myself. My body felt sticky. Most probably because of the sweats and cum earlier. I couldn't even tell which one of it. I took my phone. My fingers tapping on the the screen, forming sentences to send to Atsumu

**L/N Y/N 7:11pm**

> **Make sure to clean up. Don't just fall asleep like that :p**

I placed my phone on the shelf, entering the shower carefully and started cleaning up myself.

Ding!

**Miya Atsumu 7:12pm**

> **Will do, sexy. Go take a shower as well, beautiful and rest after that <3**

* * *

**SUNA'S POV**

"Fuck!" I hit the emergency break, making my car stopped at the side of the road. I gripped on the steering fiercely. I can't believe it. I can't believe the shit I just witnessed. I just caught Atsumu fucking y/n in the store room when I happened to go there to take my earphones that I left. I punched the steering. I know and I'm fully aware that y/n and I are no longer lovers. We broke up two weeks ago but that fucking bastard didn't have to go after my ex.

Their moans earlier stuck in my head. I could still hear it fresh and it's so fucking annoying. If it's not because of this stupid curiosity I had in me, I wouldn't have to see y/n's face when she got fucked by Atsumu. The real question is, out of all people, why must it be Atsumu? I trusted him so much, believed that he wouldn't go after my crush or even my exes. He did show me that he's a trustworthy friend during our first year. I dated someone for a couple of weeks and he didn't go after that chick after we broke up but why does he have to go after y/n? Someone I loved too hard.

Even though we broke up, there's a little part in me still concern and care about her. I truthfully haven't completely moved on from her so what's up with Atsumu getting in the line.

My mind and head keep playing the scene of y/n and Atsumu fucking. How she moaned his name and begged for him. She wasn't like that when she was with me. It frustrates me so much. It irritates me so much! I might look so fucking dramatic but this isn't right. Y/N is still an ex-girlfriend of mine, Atsumu is a friend whom I trust so much but he was the one who broke his promise.

The greediness in me is building up. I'm still feeling possessive when it comes to y/n. Two weeks after the break up and I'm still watching her from afar, making sure she's fine and recovering. I know I'm a dick but I would fix the broken bond between us someday and that means we could get back together after that. I just needed time to reflect on myself but she's out there selling her pussy to some other guys. It angered me.

I don't care about Atsumu anymore. I've stopped seeing him as my friend since the moment he introduced y/n as his acquaintance at Kita's party. He knew me too well yet he was the one who started this shit. And that fucking sick kiss. The picture of y/n and Atsumu fucking, moaning, kissing, just them standing next to each other disgust me so much. I despises it. 

I made mistake by letting her walk away from me and I'm starting to feel regret about it. I want her back no matter what and I will get her back. I don't fucking care if I had to sacrifice the things I treasured. Y/N is mine and only mine from the start and that won't and will never change. If I can't have her then so does Atsumu.

"Bold of you to assume I'd let her to be in your hands, Atsumu" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeppp i fixed this one as well!! do leave ur comments and send kudos as many as u could hehe <3


	7. seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no sexual warning. a slight drama and a glimpse of violence.

**Tuesday. 11am.**

I tied up my hair into a ponytail before fixing my blouse. I looked at my own reflection in the mirror, checking on my neck. You won't believe it but I had to put a heavy concealer to cover the marks Atsumu left.

I have a two hours class to attend in an hour. It's a merged class so that means I'll be in one same classroom with Atsumu and Suna. Atsumu did text me earlier saying he will drive me to the campus. He insisted even though I refused him in the first place. 

The plan that me and Atsumu planned seems to go well. Except for the part where we had our first sex yesterday. Suna wasn't there to witness so I believe it was pure lust. I packed my stuffs; books and few pens and keep them in my sling bag. I'm not a person who likes to carry lots of stuffs even if I'm called a student. 

Ding!

**Miya Atsumu 11:07am**

> **I'm here. You're done?**

I looked at the message. It was Atsumu. I quickly grabbed my stuffs and locked the room. I actually felt quite embarrassed to face him after what happened in the gym's store yesterday. And I felt guilty at the same time, thinking if I'm using him to satisfy my sexual needs. I don't even understand myself either. What was the thing that I wanted? Was it really to pay revenge on Suna or to just whore myself out to some other dudes? 

I felt disgusted with myself. I've been thinking about this a lot ever since I woke up from my sleep this morning. Atsumu has been treating me good for the past few days. He defended me at the party, been there for me, drove me home after class and so many more.

_"I like you"_

I can't help but to think about his little confession yesterday. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or it was because I helped him out with his sexual needs. But he did make me blushed. The compliments coming out from his sweet lips never failed to make me feel weird feelings. I felt appreciated when he's around and he's someone who likes to praise me, saying that I looked good and stuffs. 

"Lost in thoughts, huh?" that was the first thing he said when he saw me walking towards his car, window rolled down to half. He looked handsome in button shirt. Was he this handsome before? I never noticed. I opened the passenger door and get in. "Looking so formal as if we have a class presentation to do" he laughed, looking at me. I gave him a _you're annoying_ look. Am I overdressed? I literally wear a satin blouse with a high waist jeans. "Still, you're beautiful like always" he winked before driving off. 

There he go again with his flirty words. He might not notice how red my cheeks were and it's because of his words. I was quiet throughout the journey and that bothered him. "Are you okay?" he asked. I looked at him. He looked... worried. I gave him a convincing smile. My mind was hazy and distracted with so many thoughts. I couldn't think straight. I somehow question myself, who is Atsumu to me. I found myself started to feel attached to him but for what? I couldn't answer myself.

"Something's bothering you? You're not like this yesterday" he asked again. He's still worried at my odd behavior. "Yeah... I was just thinking about stuffs" I said, looking at the road. "About what?" he kept glancing at me and back to the road. I didn't want to answer that question. I don't even know the answer to that. I don't even know what was it that bothers me so much and so I lied, "Our next strategy on pissing Suna" I smiled.

The sparkles in his eyes vanished and I saw that. "Oh" he nodded and looked to the front. _Did I say something wrong?_

* * *

Atsumu and I entered the classroom. Most of the students were there. Kosaku, Ginjima and Osamu were there at the back of the class, talking to each other. I took a seat at an empty table next to the window. Atsumu placed down his bag pack on the seat next to mine. "Samu, got a cig?" he asked the twin brother. "You have it yourself" was all he got from the grey haired boy. Atsumu looked pissed and done with his twin. "I left it at the dorm" he whined. I was just looking at him talking. 

There's no way this guy over here is the same guy who made a mess out of me yesterday. The duality of Miya Atsumu is just ridiculous. "Hey, I'll just go out to smoke okay?" he looked down at me, giving a reassuring smile. His melanin skin looked extra beautiful with the sunlight flashed against his skin. I smiled with a hum. Atsumu left the class with Osamu, Kosaku and Ginjima to smoke. 

I looked out the window, looking at the people walking around the campus before moving my eyes up to look at the sky. The sun was oddly bright today. It seemed like it'll be a sunny day today. A no rain day. I heard the chair next to me being pulled. That's pretty quick of Atsumu. I thought he said he was going to have a cig. "That's fast..." I turned my head to look at him but...

"Suna" it wasn't the blonde boy sitting next to me. It was Suna Rintarou. He looked at me. His eyes moved from my eyes to my nose, my lips and to my neck. It's been a while since he give me this kind of look. I knew I should tell him that this seat is reserved but my mouth couldn't do that as if my lips were stapled. "You're beautiful" he said. I was surprised. That was so random. I didn't expect he would say that all of a sudden. The last time he talked to me was definitely two weeks ago, when I broke it off with him that night. That was the last time he talked to me. I can still remember it! "Without the marks" he continued, his eyes were latched on my neck.

His eyes met mine and then averted to my ponytail. He held my scrunchie and pulled it down, resulting my hair to fall on my shoulders. "What are you doing?" my eyebrows were furrowed. It took me almost one hour to set my hair. I even woke up early to do my hair this morning. What was he thinking! "I like it better when you're with your hair down" he smiled. My mind stopped functioning. Did I hear him right?

The scrunchie he was holding was confiscated by Atsumu. I looked up at Atsumu. He wasn't smiling and his eyes were looking at Suna. "This is my seat" he groaned. Suna simpered. "Your name wasn't written on it" he replied. Atsumu didn't seemed to enjoy his silly act. "Sure but you did moved the bag. Knowing it was my bag" Suna get up and turned, facing Atsumu. His hands slipped into his pockets. A devilish smile carved upon his lips. "Yeah I know it was yours. I did that on purpose" Suna tilted his head to the side. One thing that I know about Suna is this is how he provoke people. This is how he'll act when he's trying to piss someone. "I want to sit with her" he continued. Atsumu quirked an eyebrow. He then let a small laugh. "Friendly reminder that you have a girlfriend" Atsumu smiled innocently. Suna glared at him. He did not expect that to come. "Ah... Sorry, I forgot" Atsumu chuckled. "You're a cheater, so it's normal to see you hang out with other girls behind your... _dear Sakura_ " Atsumu smirked.

Suna grabbed him by the collar. He was furious. Atsumu didn't have to mention that shit. It kinda pissed me as well just by hearing that name. Though, I was on Atsumu's side. He was right. Suna has Sakura and he supposed to act better and not repeating the same mistake. "Guys calm down" Kosaku tried to calm them but Osamu stopped him. "Let them be" he said. The other students in the classroom were looking at Suna and Atsumu. Can they not fight here? Please let me breathe for a while. 

Atsumu slapped Suna's hand off from him. "You're ruining my shirt" Atsumu fixed his collar. Atsumu then picked up his bag before grabbing my wrist, pulling me with him. "Oi shithead. Don't forget the dinner tonight" Osamu said to Atsumu when we walked past him. He hummed and pulled me out from the classroom. Osamu looked at Suna. "You still love her, huh?" he asked. Things are going hard for Osamu as well. Suna's a good friend of him, Atsumu is his twin brother. He's stuck in the middle and that's troublesome for him. Suna ignored his question, settling himself back down on the seat and crossed his leg. 

"Atsumu, where are we going? The class is about to start" I looked up at him. He still have his hand around my wrist, holding me tight. "We're skipping class today. You only have one class today, right?" he asked. I hummed yes. "Great. Same goes to me" he replied. 

* * *

Atsumu parked his car. "Let's get something to eat" he turned to me, smiling. He drove us to a restaurant nearby. I stared at him for a minute. "Quit looking at me like that or you'll end up on my lap" he laughed. "I can't believe you" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Unbelievable. He unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning forward to take my hair in a whole, tying it up back into a ponytail with my scrunchie. 

"I can't help but to agree with Suna. You look prettier with your hair down but I like seeing you in a ponytail today" he fixed my hair then giving his phone as he opened the front camera for me to look at it. I looked at my hair through the front camera. It was quite a messy ponytail but that was so sweet of him, I can't deny that. No one has ever did my hair like how he did. I was touched. "You can redo it. I'm not good in doing a woman's hair" though his fingers were still fixing my hair. I smiled, shaking my head. "It's fine. Thank you" 

Atsumu lead me into the restaurant and we settled down at an empty spot at the corner of the restaurant. His eyes started to scan the menu, flipping the pages. "What are you getting" he asked, eyes were still glued on the menu. I looked at the menu I was holding. I wasn't that hungry but it's lunch time so I should at least grab something to eat. "I'm fine with anything" I smiled at him. "Come on" he whined. I laughed. Was he this whiny? I don't know if it's only me but Atsumu can also be this cute. "I want you to have lunch with me. That's why I brought you here for you to eat. Now pick a meal" that was an order. I knew it was. What a bossy ass he is. 

"I'll just have some pasta with a glass of water" I ordered my food. The waiter wrote down our orders. "Well, I'll go with fish and chips... And an iced lemon tea" he returned back the menus to the waiter. He thanked the waiter before the boy walked away with our order. "You're sure with just a glass of plain water?" he asked, putting his elbows up on the table. I nodded. "I'm on my diet. Sugar free" I chuckled. 

"You don't need the diet. You're already gorgeous for who you are" he frowned. "I gained a few kilos so I need to lose some. I had binge eating disorder for the past weeks. Post-breakup symptom" I laughed. Yeah, I remember taking a huge amount of sweets to release my stress. All I did was eating besides crying. They said good food could help you to distress yourself though, that's why. Atsumu supported his chin on his hand, looking at me. "Nah, I still think you're already look good like this" he commented. My cheeks grew red, blushing. How can he just say that without knowing it's impact on me. I felt shy every time he compliments me. _Ugh, I despises his sweet tongue_ _!_

"You surely loves to give compliments" I intertwined my fingers together, placing my hands on my lap. "I only compliment you" he answered. _Pfft._

"Yeah, sure" I snickered. He looked at me with a serious expression, making my smile to slowly disappear. He was being serious. His seriousness kinda make me feel nervous. My heart started to race and my cheeks heated up again. "I don't believe that" I said. "You've been with so many girls before" I continued. "If you were referring to _you're tight_ , _you're so wet_ , and _I want to cum_ , then those aren't compliments" he leaned his back against the seat. _Right, he's the campus' playboy though. You're the one to asked, then bear with the answer._

He blinked, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the things I used to do" he was panicking. I shook my head. "No, it's fine" I smiled. It was a bitter smile. I don't even know why but I kinda felt jealous hearing that from him. I know I have no rights to be jealous but I just couldn't stop from being one. "No it's not. I'm sorry" he apologized again. "I shouldn't have mentioned that. Stupid Atsumu" he sighed. I laughed. I reached his hands, holding them. Atsumu has big and warm hands and it's comforting to hold. "It's fine, okay? It's what you enjoy to do after all" I nodded, reassuring him that it was fine. _Lol, it wasn't. It kinda_ _hurts._

"I've stopped doing it" he looked me in the eyes, interlacing our fingers and buried my hands in his grips. Hearing that coming from him somehow make me relieved. "Why though?" I tilted my head, feeling weird. "Because I met you. I don't want to disappoint you" his voice was deep and in a serious tone. I locked my eyes with his. My heart beat even faster than it already is. I laughed it off to hide the shyness that started to build up in me. "I'm serious" he chuckled. "I want to be someone's better. I want to be a good man because you deserved a good man by your side, to take care of you. To love you, to embrace you. But I know I'm not a great man yet and that's why I've stopped doing those things because I'm trying to fix myself" he explained. I froze. His eyes didn't lie. His eyes never lie from the start. He was telling nothing but the truth and that what makes me feel touched and honored. 

I couldn't give an immediate respond to what he said. My mind was blank. "At... Tsumu..." I cleared my throat but got cut off when our meals have arrived. I pulled my hands back, placing them back on my lap. "Here's your orders" the waiter placed down our food and drinks. "Thank you" Atsumu was the one to thank him and all I did was just smiling at the waiter before he left us.

Atsumu took the utensils and placed them on my plate before taking the other set for him to use. "I wasn't asking you out but that's how I feel about you. I just hope that you could consider me in your life" he smiled. It was a pure and sincere one. I looked at him and flashed a big smile. His words are surely powerful enough to make me melt. "Let's eat, shall we?" 


	8. eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very minor nsfw warning.

I twirled my pasta with my fork before feeding it into my mouth. I hummed, resulting Atsumu to move his head up to look at me. "What's wrong? Your food sucks?" he asked. I shook my head with a smile. "No. It's good" I said. "Then?" he quirked an eyebrow. "I think our plan is going great so far. Don't you think the same?" another spoonful pasta was fed into my mouth. I chewed on the slimy noodles quietly and savored the creamy paste. "I think so. He was clearly pissed. I almost got my face ruined" he rolled his eyes. I laughed and put down my fork on the plate. "You know... I think he knows what we did in the gym yesterday" I looked at Atsumu's handsome face. _He's so good looking! This is crazy!_

Atsumu stopped cutting the fish, eyes meeting mine. He remained silent for a minute before continue chewing on his food, hands moving to slice the fish using the fork and knife. "He said that I looked pretty earlier when we were in class" I continued. "He's right about that though" Atsumu wasn't looking at me yet I knew he was listening to what I was saying. "Then he said... _Without the marks_ " my eyes are now locked on the big guy sitting in front of me. Atsumu looked ay me as well. "What marks?" he asked innocently. I sighed, giving him a _are you serious_ look. "This" I pointed to my neck, rolled my eyes. Atsumu placed down his utensils and laughed. "That's great though. You look extra pretty with my love bites on you" he winked, giggling after. 

"You had no idea how many concealer I used just to cover these up" I whined. "You shouldn't have them covered though" he shrugged. I let out a heavy sigh. Can he be more serious. Sometimes it is indeed tiring to handle his annoying ass. "Are you crazy? The whole campus will have their eyes on me if I didn't cover them" I jut out the lower lip of mine, slightly pouting. Atsumu emitted a small laugh, finding me cute with how I acted. "Then I'll be there with you when they're looking. So that they'll know who you belongs to" Atsumu leaned in to wipe off the remain cream paste at the corner of my lip with his thumb. His sudden action got my face turned red. I wasn't ready for that.

"The plan is for Suna, remember?" I reminded him. I placed my chin on my palm, elbow supporting on the table. Atsumu wiped his mouth with the napkin before putting it back on the table. He then locked his eyes on me. His gaze was serious that got me off guard all of a sudden. "You're seriously not going to ask me what's my actual motive behind this plan?" he asked. I gulped. His what? Actual motive? What's that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean?" it was my turn to ask. I furrowed my eyebrows. 

"Right, this plan is to make Suna feel jealous. But at the same time, it is for my own benefits, y/n" I was confused. For his own benefits? I don't really get the things he's trying to say. Am I being fooled by him like how I did at Suna? "I wanted to be with you, y/n. I didn't dare to approach you in a decent way, knowing you just broke up with Suna" he continued. "Look, I caught Suna cheating behind you earlier before you find out. I talked to him about it. I forced him to tell you the truth about Sakura" my eyes couldn't help but to grow bigger at his words. That means he knew about Suna and Sakura all this time. I avoided his gaze, letting out a heavy sigh. I don't know how to react to the things he said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. My eyebrows curved, making the sad expression pasted on my face. Atsumu reached to hold both of my small hands. He swallowed, "I want to but I didn't because I don't want to ruin your relationship with Suna. Even though I've been keeping feelings for you since the first day I met you but still, Suna is my best friend and I don't want to break the friendship I have with him" he explained. I stared into his eyes. Again, his eyes didn't lie. It was the truth. "That's why I forced him to tell you so that he will stop using you. It pains me seeing you get played by him" he held my hands tighter. I could feel his warmth. 

_I just hope that you could consider me in your life._

He said this earlier and I finally got what he meant. I honestly felt grateful to meet Atsumu. Now I know the truth. Suna might continue cheating behind me, making me look like a fool if Atsumu didn't force him to tell me. It was all thanks to Atsumu. It was him who helped me getting out from that toxic relationship. 

I held his hands firmly, looking straight into his eyes. Slowly my lips curved into a sincere smile. "Thank you" I uttered. Words couldn't describe how thankful I am to him. I was blinded with the love I have for Suna and Atsumu was my savior. I couldn't imagine what will happen if Suna didn't tell me that night. Atsumu smiled back at me, interlacing our fingers. "You're most welcome, baby" 

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

I knocked the door. It was probably the fifth or sixth time. "Rintarou" I called his name.

"What do you want?" Suna asked, voice coming from behind. I turned to look at the voice's owner. Suna didn't seemed to be in a good mood. "Where have you been?" was the first thing that I asked. "I had class" he responded. "Don't lie to me. I called Osamu and he said you ran out from the class. You were fighting with Atsumu" I looked up at the tall guy. I have so much things to ask. I just can't help but to noticed that he has been acting weird lately. Ever since the night of Kita's party. 

"Why did you fight with him?" I asked him another question before he could even answer. "At least I didn't punch him" Suna wasn't even looking at me. I became even more frustrated. "Where did you go?" I sounded tired. Suna has been pushing me way too much. He's not like this. He's not like the Suna I met before. He's now more gloomy and moody. He became quieter. "I went to practice my serve" he said. 

"I've answered your questions. Now, if you don't mind leaving me alone. It's been a tiring day for me" he unlocked the door, opening it after. I couldn't hold it any longer. I hugged him tight from behind. My head rested on his back. "Rin... I missed you" I said softly. He turned to look at me. I tiptoed, giving him a long kiss on his lips while I had my eyes closed. I missed him so much. I felt distant lately and I wanted to fix us back. I wanted him to be close to me. I wanted him to always be by my side. 

I'm just afraid that one day he would leave me. Will he do that?

Suna breathed on my neck. We were sweating so bad. My fingers were buried in his hair, playing with it softly. Suna looked at me before getting up to take off the condom and tie it up. He then threw it into the dustbin and get dressed. I pulled the duvet to cover my naked body. 

"You can go home once you get dressed" he said as he put on his sweatpants. "What? Just like that?" I asked, disbelief. "We just had sex and what happened to your aftercare?" my voice was half-raised. I can't believe him. "You wanted it and I granted it" he glared at me. It was a sharp glare as if it could kill me. I gulped. "Don't forget to clean up the sheet before you leave" he opened the door and walked out, leaving me naked on his bed. 

I buried my face in my hands and let out a heavy sigh. I thought we could make things up but I was wrong. 

* * *

I linked my arm around Atsumu's as we walked out from the theatre. How come we ditched a class to watch a movie. Atsumu fed himself another popcorn he was holding. "Was it good?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded. The movie was surprisingly good. I'm actually not into comedy but that one really had my stomach hurt from laughing too much. I didn't know Atsumu was into comedies. "Great. I picked that movie on purpose. You must feel sad with what I told you earlier and that's why I want you to gain your cheerful self back" he patted my head gently.

I squeezed his arm. I couldn't hide my shyness. He's really something and that _something_ never failed to give me this butterfly feelings. 

"Thank you" I tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey! You can't do that all of a sudden" he pouted, probably blushing at the surprise kiss. I giggled. "You're cute" I squished his cheek. "No. You are" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, heading out from the cinema. "Now what?" I asked. He looked at his watch. "Come with me" he pulled my hand and walked towards his car. 

Atsumu stopped his car in front of a mansion. I looked at the big house. It was a modern Japanese's house.

"What are we doing here? Whose house is this?" I asked, head facing him. "This is my parent's house. You'll be joining our family's dinner tonight" he said, fixing my hair. I widened my eyes, shocked. "Wait what?" I held the seatbelt tight. I suddenly felt nervous. Why did he bring me here? Why do I have to meet his parents? "Don't you think it's too early? Besides, we're not dat..." Atsumu immediately cut me off before I could even finish. "It's just a dinner, you silly" he laughed, ruffling my hair. "What were you thinking of?" he smirked. "Wanted to be my wife that bad, huh?" he teased.

"No! Who said that I'm going to marry you?" I rolled my eyes, unbuckling my seatbelt. "You'll have my kids eventually" he winked playfully. My cheeks grew reddish again. However, the nervousness in me kept rising. Who would expect that I'll be meeting Atsumu's family for the first time. 


	9. nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mild sexual content warning. mention and usage of vibrator and thigh groping.

"Welcome home, young master" an old woman greeted Atsumu once we get in. I blinked, confused. _Young master?_ His family must be a well-known and respected one that he himself is called as _young master_ _._ This makes me feel even more nervous than I already am. "And it's good to have you, young lady" she then greeted me. "Welcome to the Miya's" she continued. I looked up at Atsumu. He chuckled. "What did I said about calling me by my name, Mrs. Ayaka. You're just scaring her out" he laughed, looking at me. I squeezed his bicep.

The old woman; Mrs. Ayaka nodded. "There you are, shithead" we then were greeted by Osamu. "Oh, y/n. You're here" his lips formed an O before quirking an eyebrow at Atsumu. "Tryna to impress our parents, huh?" Osamu asked. "Shut the fuck up" Atsumu replied. "Watch your language, Atsumu. Your parents are here" Mrs. Ayaka stopped them from quarrelling. "Anyways, welcome y/n" Osamu flashed a smile at me. That's quite rare of him. He barely smile and this is probably the first time I saw him smiling, at me. 

"Atsumu, you're finally here. I thought you would skip the family's dinner" a middle-aged woman approached us. She was dressed in blue kimono. Her hair was styled neatly. Could this be...

"I won't skip our important dinner, mother" Atsumu replied. _Oh shoot!_

"And you brought a friend" her eyes moved to look at me from head to toe. I let go Atsumu's arm and bowed to the lady who Atsumu just called as mother. "Good to meet you, Mrs. Miya. My name is l/n y/n" I greeted her with full of respect. I could hear a snicker coming from Atsumu and a snort probably coming from Osamu. I swallowed my saliva. My throat felt dry and my heart was pumping so fast as if it could explode any time. I get myself up to find her had her eyes locked on me. My hands suddenly felt cold. The atmosphere here felt so fucking scary that I just wanted to excuse myself. I rather go home than to be in this tense environment. 

"You're scaring her, mother" Atsumu emitted a soft laugh. "She started to look pale" Osamu interrupted. I looked down to the floor, trying my best to breathe calmly. I'm intimidated by this woman. She then let out a chuckle. "I'm sorry if I make you feel uncomfortable" she said, eyes curled into a pair of crescents as she smiles. Seeing her took off the scary mask she had on earlier give me a space to breathe in relief. _I almost peed in my pants!_

She was still looking at me, giving a _hm_ expression. I looked at my attire. "I'm so sorry if I dressed up inappropriately. I didn't know Atsumu would bring me here" I quickly apologized. She smiled. "Atsumu, help her with her kimono. I'll ask Mrs. Ayaka to prepare one for her. And you should get changed too" Mrs. Miya turned, "You won't be having your dinner like that, Osamu" she looked at the other twin before walking away. 

I get myself changed into the light red kimono that I borrowed from Mrs. Miya. It's been a while since I wear one. It's quite big on me but judging from the material and quality of the cloth, it must be an expensive one. _How rich is the Miya's family?_

Atsumu entered the room. He grabbed the _obiage_ and helped me to put it around me before layered it with an _obi_. "I can do it" I said. "It's fine" he said, tying the layers on me with an _obijime_. "It's just, we're at your parents' house. It feels wrong for us to be alone in this room" I turned to look at him once he's done helping me with my kimono. Atsumu looked handsome in his black yukata. "You look handsome" I smiled up at him. Atsumu took a red _kanzashi_ and slipped it in my braided hair. "And you look so fucking beautiful" he kissed my temple. "Atsumu..." I gave a soft hit on his chest. 

"Wait here" Atsumu walked towards the drawer and opened it. He took out two small black objects from it then proceed to close the door behind us. "Here" he showed me the objects he was holding. You had no idea how shocked I was seeing the things he was holding. It was a bullet vibrator. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I looked up at him. "Do I look like I am?" he smirked, pulling me closer to him by my waist. "But we're at your parents' house" I said half-whispering. "I know. That's what excites me the most. It'd be great to see you control yourself in front of my parents" he lifted up my kimono, slipping his hands under the cloths. "Atsumu, are you sure?" I looked at him sliding the vibrator inside my panty, placed perfectly in front of my entrance. I started to pant at the contact between the object and my sensitiveness. 

Atsumu rolled down my kimono, fixing it back nicely. He then waved the other object he was holding. "I'll control you through this remote" he smirked. 

Knock.

"Father's already at the dining hall. Could you at least respect our guest and control your balls, you shithead?" it was Osamu calling us to go downstairs. "Yeah, we're about to go downstairs. I was just helping her with her kimono" Atsumu replied. "Yeah, bet" Osamu walked away. "Shut the fuck up, you annoying ass" Atsumu rolled his eyes before looking at me. "Let's go" he pulled my hand and walked out his room. 

* * *

"We're so happy to have you here, y/n" Mrs. Miya said while helping her husband with his _unagi_. "We are indeed" Mr. Miya looked at me. "How old are you, young lady?" he asked. I flashed a smile, "You can just call me y/n" I nodded as a thank you when Mrs. Miya handed me an _unagi_. Atsumu reached for the _tsukemono_ , putting some on his rice using his chopsticks. "I'm in the same age with Atsumu and Osamu" I answered him politely. Atsumu giggled at the way I respond. I gave him a _shut up_ glare before looking at his father again. "I see. So you're also studying communication arts?" he fed himself the grilled eel. 

"Yes. I'm in the same faculty with them. It's just that I'm doing broadcasting instead" I started feeding myself the food. The food was cooked well. I wonder who cooked this. "How does it taste, honey?" Mrs. Miya asked as soon as I eat. I consumed the food. "It tastes so good. I like it so much" I smiled widely. Atsumu looked at me from the corner of his eyes, taking a sip of his hot green tea. "Good to hear that you like my cooking" she smiled back at me. 

"If you don't mind, I would like to learn how to cook from you someday, Mrs. Miya" I expressed, getting more comfortable talking to Atsumu's parents. "What's with the formality, dear? You can just call me mother" she responded. I blinked, trying to process her words in my brain. Did I hear her right? Did she just referred herself as mother to me? 

"I would be happy to have you in my kitchen" she chuckled before continue feeding herself. "So y/n, how did you meet Atsumu and Osamu?" Mr. Miya asked after taking a sip of his hot drink. That kinda caught me off guard. I started to stutter. "She's a close friend of Suna. She once visit the gym when we were practicing for volleyball" Atsumu answered for me. His father gave a small nods, understood. Osamu scoffed in a teasing manner. Atsumu's fingers started to play with the remote on his lap. He then pressed a button on it, resulting me to choke on my food. "Are you okay, dear?" Mrs. Miya looked concerned. Osamu helped to hand me a glass of plain water. 

Atsumu continued eating his food and act like nothing happened. I looked at him who was seated next to me. I took a deep breath before reaching the glass from Osamu, taking a sip of it. As I was drinking the water, Atsumu increased the speed. My hands were shaking. I quickly placed down the glass on the table. I'm afraid that I might ruin the glass. It looked expensive. Atsumu kept pressing the buttons, sending vibrations to my womanhood. I clenched on my kimono, head facing down. "Are you sure you're okay, y/n?" Mrs. Miya asked once again. "I actually need to go to the toilet if you don't mind" I said. 

Atsumu leaned in and whispered, "No one's leaving the table until we finish the dinner. It's a family's tradition" he snickered. I knew he did that on purpose. He's torturing me with the vibrator. I'm getting more sensitive. "Yes of course, darling. Mrs. Ayaka will show you the way" Mrs. Miya was about to call for Mrs. Ayaka but Atsumu cut her off. "Actually, she doesn't need to go to the toilet, mother" he smiled, turning his head to me. "Eh? Why not? She did say she wanted to" Mrs. Miya furrowed her eyebrows.

"Right, y/n?" Atsumu quirked an eyebrow. I lifted up my head, looking at Mrs. Miya with a reassuring smile. "Yes. I don't feel like going anymore" I took my chopsticks to continue eating my food. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Miya was concerned. Atsumu increased the speed. I couldn't take this anymore. I was turned on. I tried my best to not let out moans in front of his family but this man, beside me was being annoying with his little stupid remote control. 

"Y... Yeah..." I stuttered, giving her an innocent smile while my hand clenching my kimono. I could feel myself become wetter underneath this kimono. 

"How about you both? Doing good in volleyball?" it was Mr. Miya's turn to ask for updates from his twins. "Yeah we are. Kita said I've improved a lot" Atsumu gave a haughty smirk at Osamu. He really likes to annoy his brother. "I've improved my spikes too" Osamu replied. Atsumu's right hand landed on my left thigh. Slowly he groped it, giving a harsh squeeze while his left hand pressing the buttons to keep sending pressures on my now wet pussy. 

I wanted to moan so bad but I just can't. Not in front of his family. I sat up straight, pressing myself against the vibrator better. Atsumu laughed, knowing how desperate I am. "Y/N, here some _nanbanzuke_. It's salmon" Mrs. Miya put two pieces of _nanbanzuke_ in my rice bowl. I nodded as a thank you before taking a bite. Atsumu moved his hand into my inner thigh, making the kimono wrapped following the size of my thigh. His hand rubbed my thigh gently. He's making things worse. I become more and more sexually frustrated. I'm getting hornier and impatient. Can we just finish this dinner so that I could have Atsumu in me? 

"When is your next tournament?" Mrs. Miya finished up his portion, taking a sip of his green tea after that. "Around one month from now if I'm not mistaken" Osamu answered. "You're prepared for it?" Mr. Miya looked at us. Atsumu quickly removed his hand from my lap, clearing his throat while I took the short period to breathe properly. Mrs. Ayaka entered from the door behind us and placed down a big pot. It's Miso soup. "Thank you" Mrs. Miya said before pouring it into the bowls. Atsumu helped her to pass the bowls to his father, Osamu and me. "How about you, Atsumu?" Mr. Miya locked his eyes on the blonde haired boy. "I'm quite confident as well yet I'm still improving" he answered. "Good. Don't ever stop practicing. Do you both understand?" Mr. Miya sounded scary. "Yes father" the Miya twins answered in sync. 

I sipped the soup. Atsumu's fingers continued pressing the buttons. I bit my lower lip, my hand started to shake. I quickly placed down the spoon. I might spill the soup on the table. "What's wrong? Does the soup taste bad?" Atsumu asked teasingly. Mrs. Miya quickly look at me. I looked at her, shaking my head. "No. It tastes so good. I'm actually quite full already so I'm just taking my time with the soup" I nodded confidently. "Alright. You can take your time and don't force yourself if you're full, okay?" she said sweetly. 

_Fuck you, Atsumu!_ I glared up at him. His smirk turned devilish. _Fuck, I'm so dead_. 


	10. ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strong sexual content warning!! masturbation.
> 
> please click on the link when you saw ### i made another playlist specially for this chapter ^_^

**Tuesday. 11pm.**

The dinner was a heaven and hell for me. It was a good one. I get to meet Atsumu's parents, talked to them, tasted his mother's cook and explored the house. The hell part was when I had to suffer from the little vibrator. I had to control myself from getting hornier than I already am for hours. I was so sexually frustrated. I couldn't find a good time and spot for Atsumu and I to have a quickie. His mother kept dragging me here and there for a little house tour. She said Mr. Miya was the one who designed the house. Not going to deny, it was built beautifully with a touch of both traditional and modern Japanese house. 

I get changed back to my casual attire, folding the kimono neatly before carrying it downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Miya were there standing at the entrance door. I saw Atsumu leaning his back against the wall and Osamu was also there. They were looking at me as if I was the bride walking towards my groom. It suddenly gives me nervousness. I tried to act normal, hiding the nervous look. "Thank you for letting me borrowing this kimono" I lend out my hands, handing the kimono I wore earlier towards Mrs. Miya. She flashed a sweet smile. "No, it's fine, dear. It's yours. It's a little gift from me to you" she said, caressing my hair which is now tied into a messy hair bun. I had this confused look on my face. It felt impossible. I shook my head, trying to refuse. "This seems like an expensive one. I can't have it" I said. She laughed.

"Just take it, y/n. She have plenty" Osamu interrupted. I looked at him, still having a confused look on me. "Mother runs a traditional Japanese kimono business. That's a new design which will be released soon. Consider yourself lucky" Atsumu said. _Wait what?_

I looked at Mrs. Miya again. She gave a convincing nod. "Are you sure that I can keep this?" I asked, still worried if she was just joking around with it. _Who knows_. She chuckled. "It looked good on you. I can't help but to give it to you, dear. You were the prettiest with this kimono on you" she patted my cheek. My red grew reddish. The Miyas are surely good in complimenting people. Maybe this is one of their natural trait. 

Atsumu cleared his throat. "Y/N, we should get going now. It's 11:30pm" he said, holding the back of my abdomen. I looked up at him and nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to stay over the night?" Mrs. Miya held both of my hands gently. I gave her a sweet smile. "I would love to but I have a morning meeting to attend tomorrow. I'll surely to pay you a visit next time and spend the night here" I held her hands back. Atsumu quirked an eyebrow with a smirk curved upon his nasty lips. She nodded. "Alright. The door is always open for you, sweetheart" she pulled me into a warm hug, her hand rubbing my back. I was treated good by the Miyas. They made me feel welcomed in this house. 

"Atsumu, please make sure she gets home safely" Mrs. Miya reminded her blonde haired son. Atsumu saluted playfully. "Ugh, silly" Osamu rolled his eyes while we laughed at his indeed silly act. "Please come here next time, y/n. I would like to talk to you more next time" Mr. Miya finally spoke. I turned my gaze to him with a smile, nodding. "Yes of course" I replied. "Time's moving, babe. We should get going" Atsumu wrapped his arm around my shoulder. My face heated up again. That was a shameless act of him. His parents were just in front of him. _Can he not do that!_

* * *

### [click to play the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SckB1HWKJHwIFVoeej6N8) ###

The journey was oddly silent. The road was quiet as well. I kept my lips sealed, sitting uncomfortably as I pressed my thighs together. My mind was distracted. I couldn't help but to think about the pressure I received during the dinner earlier. I was still sexually frustrated and Atsumu acted like he was innocent about it. His hand gripped the steering tightly while the other arm of his rested on the window sill. The window was rolled down as Atsumu was having a cigarette. He blew the smoke out of the window. I glanced at him. He looked so fucking hot in that position and the first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. His collarbone was half exposed. I moved my eyes to look down at the lower part of his body, his thighs were visible. The black slacks he was wearing made his thighs looked extra muscular. 

I was screaming inside my head. It was turning me on just by looking at him driving. Atsumu flicked the cigarette out before rolling up the window back. He then reached for the mint candy that he kept inside of the storage compartment, swallowing one. I looked out the window, trying to distract my mind. Yet...

_It'd be great to see you control yourself in front of my parents._

The thing he said earlier kept lingering in my mind. I could still feel the vibration from the toy he used on me. I could picture his fingers pressing each buttons on the controller, either to send me vibrations or even to increase the speed. I started to get aroused and hornier. I clenched my hands on my jeans tight, thighs pressing together closer. I could feel my panty started to get wet. I couldn't stop thinking about how good Atsumu looked in his black yukata and also the Atsumu I'm seeing now. He looked so fucking hot that makes me want to ride him in his BMW 4 Series Coupé. 

_No one's leaving the table until we finish the dinner._

The another arousal phrase from him. I could hear his deep voice whispering at my ear, his hot breath on my neck that could make my adrenaline rush. I could feel the heat and warmth from his body. My breathing started to get heavy. I cleared my throat. 

"Atsumu please stop the car" I sighed. _Fuck! I can't hold it any longer._

He looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked. "Stop the car" I repeated my words. Atsumu slowed down his car before stopping it at the side of the road. "Hey, what's wrong?" he turned to me. My head was bowed down, my hands were still clenching my jeans. I sighed before unbuckling the seatbelt. "Hey, where are you going?" he furrowed his eyebrows. He was worried.

I moved to sit on his lap, facing him. He was surprised but his hands were still catching me by my waist. He formed a naughty smirk. I looked at him in the eyes. My breath become heavier. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Atsumu... Please..." I whined. My hip started to rock against his clothed crotch. The way he hissed at the contact makes my body shivered. I found that so sexy of him. "What is it?" he asked, playing innocent. I become whinier. "Please..." was all I could say. 

"I can't take it anymore" I sighed before kissing his lips hungrily. He reacted to my kiss by tilting his head and biting my lower lip, sucking it after that. His hand reached to untie my bun, making my hair fall on my shoulders. He held me at the side of my breast. I rocked my hip faster. I could feel him growing bigger at each of my movements. "Ahhh..." I let out a soft moan before reconnecting our lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth to suck mine. His other hand ran down to grope of my still covered ass. "Please..." I begged him again. My pussy started to pound. I was so turned on and I craved for his cock to ruin my wetness. 

He broke the kiss and that pissed me off. I wanted him to keep smudging the lip gloss I was wearing. I wanted him to make my lips swollen with his bite. He kissed down to my exposed neck, leaving his marks everywhere. I threw my head back. "Ngh..." I whined, hand gripping on his hair at the back of his neck. I arched my body, pushing myself closer to him. "Tell me baby. What do you want me to do?" he hummed against my skin. One of my boob was massaged by his big hand. I moaned louder. "Ahhh... Atsumu..." I shut my eyes closed. I couldn't think of anything. The only thing that I could think of is him to fuck me hard. 

"You're not answering my question" he licked down to my collarbone. His fingers started to unbutton my satin blouse and pulling it off my shoulders. He kissed my shoulder, biting and sucking on it. I pushed his head closer, giving him more access of my body. "Please fuck me..." I whined, looking down at him. I could feel him smirking against my skin. "Did you say something?" he looked up at me. I knew that was a tease. _This fucking bastard!_

"Please... Just fuck me..." I whined, looking him in the eyes. He looked at me back in the eyes. We were staring to each other for a quite a minute before he kissed me up on my lips. "I will gladly do" he said softly. His voice was soothing. It wasn't filled with just lust. His voice gave me this weird feelings. The feelings I've been craving for. He pushed me back on the passenger seat, flattening the seat as he laid me down on my back. He climbed on top of me. 

He leaned down to kiss my neck, his hands removing the blouse I was wearing and throw it to the backseat. He massaged my boob through the layer of my bra. I moaned out his name, fingers buried in his hair. I moved up my hip to rub against his growing tent. He let out a low groan on my skin. He kissed down to my collarbone. The bra I had on was removed by his two big hands, it then was tossed aside. My upper body was fully exposed. Atsumu landed his tongue around my already hard nipple, sucking it whole in his mouth. I arched my back and gripped onto his hair harder. "F... Fuck... Atsumu..." I panted his name. His hip responded to my movement. He started to rock his hip against mine faster. I became a moaning mess. "Atsumu please..." I whined out. I started to become more and more impatient. I wanted him just fuck me already but I knew Atsumu has a thing for teasing. 

His hand slipped into my jeans and panty, fingers trailing down to meet my wet cunt. He rubbed my entrance with his two fingers, moving them up and down and forming few circles on it. I rolled my eyes, moaning louder. I spread my legs wider to give him more space to do me. He licked me up to my ear, kissing and biting my earlobe. "You're so fucking wet baby. Is it because of the vibrator?" he whispered. I whined, eyes were closed. I couldn't answer him when his fingers were working on giving me pleasure down there. My mind was distracted. I couldn't think straight. "Answer me" he stopped rubbing my pussy. I opened my eyes to look at him. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to continue doing that. Oh God. "Yes daddy" I kissed him on the lips. He smiled devilishly. "Where's the vibrator?" he asked. "It's inside my bag" I told him. He wasted no time and took out the vibrator and its controller from my bag. He turned it on, placing it down on my nipple. He moved it slowly around my swollen bud. I can't help but to moan louder. "At... Atsumu..." I arched my back higher. He seemed to enjoy seeing me become a moaning mess. "Please..." I begged him to stop with his teasing but he didn't listen. Or more like will never listen to me.

He moved the vibrator down to my stomach. He left the object vibrating on my belly while his hand undo my jeans. He pulled down my high waist along with the panty, throwing it aside. I'm now completely naked under him. He grabbed the small object back and positioned it against my wet folds. "Arghhh Atsumu..." I moaned loudly. "Yes, baby. Moan my name" he groaned. My toes curled at the pleasure I was receiving. Atsumu worked on his shirt and slacks. He himself seemed impatient as well. He took off his boxer before leaning down against the vibrating toy. The vibrator was positioned between our genitals. He rocked his hip upwards and downwards, making the vibrator to move following his rhythm. Our moans become louder, filling up the car. "Fuck" he cursed out. I slipped my hand at the back of his neck while he rubbed my nipple with the pad of this thumb. He moved his hip faster before speeding up the vibration to the maximum speed. Atsumu pulled my body up, pressing it against his. I furrowed my eyebrows, mouth into an O shape. The pleasure I was getting feel so good. 

Atsumu grew impatient. The toy was thrown to the backseat before he held his hard cock in his hand. He stroke his cock fast. I looked at him, getting more turned on at the sight of him stroking himself. Atsumu hissed, rubbing his red tip with his thumb. I could see the pre-cum squirting out from his tip and that makes me wetter. "Atsumu... Please. I want your cock in me" I whined. Atsumu ignored me and keep stroking himself. His moans were the music to my ear. I couldn't hold myself any longer. I started to touch myself. I was so wet. My middle and ring finger started to rub against the wet and slimy slit. I bucked up my hip. "Fuck y/n" Atsumu groaned at the sight of me playing with my own clit. His hand didn't stop from stoking his length. He even fastened his strokes. I parted my folds with my fingers before pushing them in. "Ahhh... Atsumu..." my legs spread wider. The other hand of mine groped my boob and massaged it. "Baby, you look so fucking hot touching yourself like that" he slapped his cock against my pussy. My fingers pumped in and out of me. I threw my head back. 

I pinched my nipple with my fingers, thrusting my fingers faster. Atsumu didn't stop slapping his tip against my pussy. He groaned. I could feel the knot inside my belly getting tighter. I'm almost there to my climax. I could feel myself cumming. My fingers were wrapped with the slimy liquid of my pre-cum. "Atsumu..." was the only thing I could moan. I shut my eyes closed, picturing Atsumu fucking my pussy hard. My mind started to picture him rocking my pelvis fast and rough. "Fuck!" I screamed as I came. Atsumu pulled out my fingers and licked the liquid coated around them. Our eyes met as he sucked my fingers.

He positioned the head of his cock on my entrance before slamming his hip down, entering me impatiently. My back arched. It felt so good to finally have his dick in me. He took his time to adjust his size before moving to thrust me. As usual, he started slow for the first few minutes before fastening his speed. I responded at each of his thrusts. "H... Harder... I want more of you Atsumu" my chest pumped up and down as I tried to catch my breath between his thrusts. "You're so greedy" he smirked, leaning in to give me a long kiss. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down close to me and kissed him back. My heart started to race. The feeling I felt was different. It wasn't lust. It felt like... love. He moaned against my lips, maintaining his rhythm. He tilted his head, deepened the kiss. He cupped my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. My lips parted when I felt the tip of his tongue poking on my lips. He slipped his thick muscle and twirled around mine. He sucked my tongue, teeth biting onto my lower layer. His kiss never failed to give me butterfly feelings. 

His other hand took mine and pressed it on my abdomen. "Can you feel me? I'm deep inside of you, baby" he whispered between the heated kiss. He was right. He was so deep in me. I could feel his tip poking my sweet sensitive spots, walls got stretched following the size of his penis. I moaned out his name again. "Yes daddy. I like it when you're inside of me. I like it when you fuck me to the fullest" I murmured against his lips, eyes locked on his. He rocked his hip faster and our moans grew louder. Our naked bodies were sweating so bad despite having the air conditioner switched on.

My toes curled again and Atsumu become more impatient. He kept banging my walls hard and merciless. I screamed out in pain yet I wanted him to continue putting me in pain. I could feel myself reaching my orgasm again. Atsumu was close as well. "Fuck Atsumu. I'm going to cum" I whined out loud. "Cum baby. Cum on my cock" he licked my earlobe, breathing heavily at my ear. My body shivered, my legs started to tremble. I bucked up my hip for a few thrusts before cumming. "Ahhh..." I screamed, hands gripping on his now messy hair. Atsumu came after me.

Atsumu pulled himself out and got onto the driver's seat back. He threw his head back, catching his breath. "Fuck..." he panted. My chest were pumping. I was drained and tired. "You're so fucking crazy for this, y/n" he looked at me. I let out a soft chuckle. "We might have sex anytime, anywhere like this" he laughed. I adjusted the seat up back. I turned my head to him. I smiled softly. He didn't smile back but instead, he stared at me. "You're so fucking beautiful. It's insane" he caressed my cheek. I leaned into his touch. "And you're so handsome, Tsumu. I might catch feelings" I said, half joking. "I should look handsome all the time then" his eyes didn't left mine. He was admiring my face. "If that so, I might as well fall in love with you" I giggled.

"That's even better" he pecked my lips. 

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**SUNA'S POV**

_Please..._

_Daddy..._

_Please fuck my pussy._

The way she had her eyes closed. The way she gripped onto the table. The way she begged for more. I couldn't stop thinking how y/n reacted to Atsumu fucking her in the store room. Of course it felt like shit but the expressions she had on her face that time were so fucking sexy and hot. It kinda turned me on. 

_Fuck!_

_Ahh... it feels so good. You feel so good in me._

I started to feel hot and aroused. I could hear each of y/n's sweet moans. It was such an eargasm. I could feel the tension growing inside my pants. _Fuck! I'm so horny._

I got up from the bed, reaching to the drawer. I opened it and took out a photo of y/n. It was taken when we went out for a date at a park. I threw it on the bed, unzipping my jeans. I freed my penis out from my brief. I wrapped my hand around the base of my length, started to give gentle strokes. I moaned softly. My eyes were shut closed as my mind started to fantasizes y/n.

I could see her laying down on my bed. She was just wearing my jersey. Her legs were spread wide, showing off her milky cunt proudly at me. " _Rin..._ " she called my name. Her fingers began to touch her sensitive core. " _Ahhh..._ " she moaned, fingers rubbing her pussy. She lifted the jersey over her breasts. I could see her nipple hardened when she started to play with her boob. the bud was rubbed, pinched and pulled by her fingers. " _Rintarou..._ " she moaned louder.

I stroke my cock faster, moaning along. My mind couldn't stop from thinking about y/n. 

Y/N arched her back, bucking up her hip. She inserted her fingers into her pussy, thrusting herself in and out. " _Fuck Rin!_ " she screamed loudly. Her toes curled. Her fingers moved faster and her moans grew louder. 

"Fuck..." I groaned, throwing my head back. 

" _Rin... Please fuck me hard_ " my breath become heavy. " _Eat my pussy, Rin. I want you to tongue fuck me_ " I rubbed the head of my cock. It was already covered with my pre-cum. " _Rin... I want to suck your cock_ " my hand moved faster. "Ugh..." I moaned. " _Suck my tits_ " I could hear she said that in my head. 

I hissed as I felt myself reaching my peak.

" _Daddy, please ruin my pussy_ "

I spurted my load out of my tip. I looked down. My cum dropped onto y/n picture which was on my bed. I started to breathe calmly, slipping my cock back into my brief and zipped up my jeans. I can't believe I just jerked over y/n's picture. I'm sexually frustrated. I've been longing to hear y/n moaning my name, to suck me clean and to have me in her.

I missed having her beneath me, having her arms wrapped around my body. I missed hearing her scream my name on top of her lungs, telling that I fucked her good. I missed touching her naked body. I just missed her so much. 


	11. eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a minor violent. no sexual content.

**Wednesday. 8am.**

"Hey, wake up" I heard a soft voice whispering at my ear. The voice, I heard it before. It sounded so familiar yet I couldn't recall who's the owner. I could feel my hair were touched lovingly, the strands were tucked behind the ear. "You should wake up, sleeping beauty" my face was caressed gently by a big hand. I crumpled my forehead, groaning in my sleep. "Y/N baby, wake up. You need to attend your high committee meeting" the figure pulled me closer. I heard a giggle.

My eyes were opened slowly. I groaned again when the sunlight hit my face. I turned to the person next to me. It was Atsumu laying with his bare top. His fingers were still playing with my hair. He laughed. "Good morning, crush" he greeted playfully. I chuckled, still sleepy, to be frank. I remember it now. Atsumu offered to stay over his place since it's closer to the campus and I couldn't refuse his offer. He actually has been treating me so nice lately. He treated me lunch, brought me to his parents' house, drove me here and there and more. 

"What's the time now?" I sat up on the bed, rubbing my eyes and yawned. "It's 8:05am. I remember you telling me that you have meeting at 9am, right?" he asked. I turned my head to look at him. How can one looked so fucking good this early? Even if he was just wearing a grey sweatpants and had nothing covering his upper body. Life is so unfair, indeed. I nodded my head weakly. Truthfully, I felt like ditching the meeting. I was still feeling sleepy. We arrived at Atsumu's dorm around 3am last night. Yeah, we literally dragged an hour because of the car sex. I was the one on blame. I don't care. 

Atsumu scanned my body. "You looked so fucking cute in my jersey and boxer. You're so small that they looked 2 times bigger on you" he laughed. I looked at the jersey which I was wearing. It had written his number, number 7. What an coincidence. 7 is my favourite number. I heard they said it's a lucky number. 

"I'm not small. You are just too big" I get up from the bed, tying up my hair into a messy hair bun. "Right. I'm big. You said it yourself" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a _do you wanna die_ glare. I can't believe he's already being a dirty minded ass this early. "I'm going to take a shower. I want to borrow one of your hoodies if you don't mind" I said. "Sure. Anyways, do you want me to shower with you?" Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows teasingly. "No it's fine" I rolled my eyes again, leaning closer to his face. "Because I know that it won't be just a shower" I pecked his lips. "Better late than never. Good morning, handsome" I giggled, making my way into the bathroom and start cleaning up myself. 

* * *

I entered the room, closing back the door behind me. Everyone was there and I could see Suna sitting opposite to the only empty seat. _Talking about a bad start of my day_. I remained calm, ignoring him who was obviously watching me until I took the seat in front of him. Our eyes met but none of us smile or anything. We were just looking at each other, expressionless. His eyes moved down to the mustard hoodie I was wearing. He seemed to recognize who's the owner of this hoodie but I didn't feel bothered about it. Actually, it'd be great if he knew to whom this hoodie belongs to. I wanted him to know. 

"Nice hoodie" he glared up at me. I smirked devilishly. "Thanks. It's one of my favorite" I replied, with the intention to provoke him. His face said it all. He wasn't enjoying my boldness. He should have known that he's messing with the wrong person. He should have known it from the start. After knowing how much of a dick he is, it made me grow sicker of him. I felt like the months I spent with him were just a waste. I rested my back on the seat. His eyes didn't left mine. 

"How does it feel?" he asked all of a sudden. "To have my _friend's_ dick in you?" he raised an eyebrow. I could see that annoying smirk on his face. _What the hell was that?_

"Excuse me?" I bit the inner layer of my bottom lip. What the fuck is wrong with him? Was that even necessary? 

"I believe that has nothing to do with you" I answered. The anger in me started to burning up. "And to remind you again that you have a pussy to pleasure. Too bad it's no longer mine" I crossed my arms over the chest. Suna's eyes were latched on me, his eyeballs kept following each of my movements. It felt like he's savoring me whole through his eyes and it was quite uncomfortable, honestly. 

"I still prefer yours" that had me surprised. I looked at him. Suna was giving a terrifying smile. My hands started to sweat. I cleared my throat, eyes couldn't look off him. He was just sitting there and look at me. 

"Alright kiddos. Let's start the meeting" Saeko, the president of the club clapped her hands, gaining attention from the committees. I looked up at Saeko who was standing, started off her opening speech. I knew it, I could see it from the side of my eyes that Suna was still having his eyes glued on me.

The meeting ended about two hours later. I looked at the time. It was 11am and I have a class later at 1pm. I wondered what was Atsumu doing while I was in the meeting. He said he doesn't have class today. I walked out from the meeting room. I couldn't see Atsumu's big figure. "Let's have lunch together" Suna stood behind me. I turned to the tall man. "It's fine. I'm not hungry yet" I refused. He had his hands inside of his pockets. "Well then, let me at least drive you home" he smiled. 

I shook my head, refusing his offer again. "It's okay. I'll just be here since I have class at 1pm later" I replied without looking at him. I tried to act busy with my phone, texting Atsumu and asked him where was he. "Then I'll keep you company. I don't have class today anyways" he was about to lean closer before Atsumu cut him off, "It's fine. I can do that" I turned to Atsumu who was walking towards us. 

Suna scoffed, eyes rolled. "What a cockblocker" he sighed. Atsumu wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me close to him. "Me, a cockblocker?" Atsumu snickered before looking at Suna. "You and y/n broke up weeks ago. She's no longer yours so I'm not cockblocking anyone here" his hand moved down to hold my side. That kinda make my body flinched. Atsumu surely is an expert in working his hands on me, sexually or non-sexually. 

"I didn't know you're a friendcest type of a person" Suna laughed. "It must feel soooo good to have you ride on his dick, huh?" Suna turned his head, looking down at me. I slapped him hard on his cheek. That was too much. He was too much. Suna blew his hair before moving up his head to meet my eyes back. "That was a hard one. But I like it, baby" he smiled again. He doesn't look like the old Suna I knew. He's now looked like a psychopath and that scared me off. Atsumu held me closer. His hand was shaking as if he was controlling himself from beating Suna into a pulp. He definitely was angry. 

Suna laughed out loud before letting out a heavy sigh. "You know what's funny, baby?" he looked at me, chuckling. I frowned. "I didn't expect the person I called as _friend_ would go after the pussy I once used for my own pleasure" he laughed wickedly. Atsumu grabbed Suna by his collar, giving him a one strong punch on his cheek. I stopped Atsumu from attacking Suna even more. He was furious. "Atsumu please. Stop" I tried to calm him. 

Suna coughed before licking the blood at the corner of his lip. He looked up at me with his half lidded eyes. "I missed you, y/n" that was the thing he said. 

"I want you back. I'm sorry for the shit I did" he continued. I furrowed my eyebrows, swallowing my saliva down my throat. "Rin, listen to me" my hands were still holding Atsumu's arm. "I knew everything. I knew that you didn't plan on telling me about Sakura, telling me that you're cheating behind me, that you're fucking another pussy behind me" the volume of my voice kept increasing. I've been keeping the anger I had on Suna for a long time and I thought it was a perfect time for me to let it out on him.

"You can say sorry as many as you want or even tell me that you will change" I held onto Atsumu's arm tighter. "But that will never change the fact that you cheated on me" I continued. "You have Sakura now and you should treat her better than how you did to me" I finally let go of Atsumu's arm, stepping forwards, closer to Suna. "She loves you and you loves her. You both are meant to be together so please, forget about me and fix your relationship with Sakura" I pulled Atsumu by his wrist. I couldn't handle Suna anymore. He's no longer the person I used to know. He's now demonic. We were about to leave him but I stopped when he said,

"Be careful, y/n. You might ended up as one of his cum dump. Don't be blinded with the mask he's putting on right now. He fucked one of our classmate once" he mumbled. Atsumu clenched his fists tighter. If only I wasn't there, I'm sure Suna would be dead meat. I quickly pulled Atsumu, walking away. 

Suna snickered. "Ahhh..." he sighed loudly. "That gaze of her... What a sexy gaze" he scoffed. "I didn't know she can be that hot" Suna slipped his hands into his pockets again. "What a turn on"

* * *

I put a plaster on Atsumu's knuckle. I looked up at the man sitting next to me. He was just looking at me treating his injured knuckle. He did hurt himself when he punched Suna earlier. "You shouldn't do that" I murmured. His eyes didn't left mine. He held my hands tight, eyes locking with mine. "Don't listen to him, okay?" he said anxiously.

Truthfully, the thing Suna said earlier kinda get into my head. What if Atsumu wasn't being serious? What if I'm just Atsumu's play toy, a place for him to satisfy his sexual needs. Logically thinking, there's a possibility there. He's a guy after all. He has his own lust and needs towards a woman. 

"Y/N, please tell me that you will never believe the thing he said earlier" Atsumu shook my hands. I gave him a bitter smile, pulling my hands from his grip. "You don't believe me?" he asked. He was panicking. He looked miserable. It was my first time seeing him like this. 

"You're a guy, Atsumu. And I did hear about you before. About you fucking around and all" I was still smiling but the truth is, I was in pain inside of my heart.

"I told you I've stopped doing those things. I'm being honest here" he held my hands again, caressing them. I looked up into his eyes. His eyes didn't lie but still, everyone can pretend and put on a show for their own benefits. I had enough when I was with Suna and I didn't want the same mistake to happen. Even if it's not with him, I just don't wanna be in that kind of situation anymore. I didn't want to give my all to the person who never appreciates me, the feelings I poured on them. 

"What happened between me and Suna really give me a serious trust issue. Up until now. And I hope you understand" I caressed his cheek gently. He leaned into my touch. "I just need some time for this, hm?" I smiled softly, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. He nodded, understood. "I promise to prove myself and to prove you that you're the only one I wanted to spend my entire life with" he said softly. His hand cupped my cheek, caressing it as well. "I'd die for you, y/n" He kissed my temple. 


	12. twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a minor sexual content warning. mostly fluff. a bit angsty?? i mean it was a lil emotional to me but what can i suggest is please put on Bobby (iKon)'s In Love on repeat when u saw ### it describes the paragraphs so well hehe. or u can just click on the link and put on repeat modeeee ^_^

**SUNA'S POV**

I moved my hips faster, thrusting the young lady underneath me. She was moaning my name out loud. I was so horny and the only person I could think of was y/n. The way she looked at me, had her hand on my face, the way she spoke to me. Everything about her made me go insane. She looked so fucking dominant that I had to jerk off by using a random girl I encountered at campus.

Aoi, a second-year student from the culinary faculty. I bumped onto her this evening at campus. She was blushing when she saw me and that's how I get myself fucking her on her bed. I couldn't help but to imagine y/n laying under me, hands holding onto me while she moan out my name loudly. Her lips forming an O every time I hit her sensitive spots and have my cock coated with her sweet juice. Fantasizing about having her fucked under me make my cock twitched. I could feel I'm so close to reach my climax.

"Y/N..." I groaned under my breath. Aoi looked at me with her forehead crumpled into a frown. She tried to touch me with her dirty hands but I quickly pinned her down. First of all, she's not y/n. Secondly, that would ruin my mood. I rocked my hip faster before coming. "N... Ngh..." I hissed, pulling myself out. I took out the condom I was wearing, tying it up and threw it into the dustbin. 

"Did you just moaned someone else's name while you were fucking me?" she pulled the quilt to cover her half naked body. Yes, half naked because I let her have her shirt on. I just wanted to let out my sexual needs after all. "Nah" I put on my brief and pants back, zipping it up. How nosy can this girl be? "No. I heard it right. You said y/n" she said furiously. Lol, what the fuck is wrong with this one? Why is she so pressed about it? _You're just my cum dump though_. I slipped my shirt back. 

"Whatever it is. That was... Ugh, nice... I guess?" I took out a few dollars from my wallet and slipped them inside the shirt she was wearing. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What the fuck is this?" she said, gripping the quilt tightly. "I thought... You have feelings for me?" she asked. _Pardon?_

I laughed. I must heard her wrong. "Look, you're right. The name I just moaned earlier was the name of the love of my life" I put on my jacket back. "Thanks for the sex, Aoi. You're not that bad but still need to improve... A lot" I opened the door, walking out from it. I could hear her screaming _Fuck you!_ at me but I just shrug it off. 

* * *

[### click to play the song. put on repeat mode!! ###](https://open.spotify.com/track/3oDjBTEsEJuYQ5UegWr806)

I invited Atsumu to stay over my place. We actually planned to watch a movie and since Mika is still spending her nights at Daishou's so it won't be hurt to have him waking up on my bed. "I'm sorry that my room's a bit messy" I slipped out my shoes, placing them aside. Atsumu entered my room after me. He closed the door behind him and locked it. Just in case, yeah. Atsumu's eyes wandered around my small room. There's nothing much. There were just 2 single beds which belong to me and Mika, a shared wardrobe, 2 study spaces, chest drawers and a shared bathroom. 

"No, it's not. At least your room is better than mine" he said, taking off his shoes and had them organized at the side. Atsumu took off the coat he was wearing, putting them down on the bed with a light brown sheet which happened to be mine. I chuckled. "Good guess" I said while taking off my coat. He had a confused look on his face so I told him that it was my bed. He smiled, "My instinct about you will always be right" he shot a flirty wink. I swear to god. 

"Can I?" he asked. I looked at him, feeling weird and gave him a _what_ face. He chuckled. _Shut up. You're cute chuckling like that!_

"Can I sit on your bed?" he asked again. I giggled. "Of course, you silly. Make yourself at home" I untied my hair. He was there sitting awkwardly. Did my room make him feel uncomfortable? I was lowkey worried of what he would think of my bedroom. I should have at least clean it up before bringing him here. "Are you okay?" I took the initiative to ask. He gave me a smile and a little nod. "Yeah, why?" he asked, pulling me close to him. "You seems uncomfortable. I'm sorry because this is just an ordinary room. Not a luxury one. Not even spacious like yours" I said humbly. My fingers found themselves playing with the soft and blonde hair strands of Atsumu's. One of my favorite thing about Atsumu would be his blonde undercut haired. It's just so soft and touchable. 

Atsumu had his chin up looking at me standing between his legs. His hands held mine tightly. His thumbs rubbed my hands in sync. "I don't care about that, y/n. It's just I feel quite shy being in your room. Can't believe I'm in the room of the person I've been having feelings for" his lips curved into a smile and it was the purest smile I've ever seen. Why does his words always make me feel shy? It always give me this weird feelings. It never failed to turn my face into a whole tomato. I can feel shy too, for his information.

"Stop it" I said, rolling my eyes to hide my shyness. He shook his head, humming like a baby. "No, I'm saying the truth. I just couldn't describe how happy I am to be here, in your room. That's weird, isn't it? But it is what I feel. It's not like I'm not comfortable being here, no! It's just... I'm... ugh..." the way Atsumu tried his best to describe his feelings made me chuckle. Why is he so adorable? I couldn't resist his cuteness so I had my hands cupping his cheeks, making his lips puckered. I bent down to look at him in the eyes. "Don't be shy. Because you will make me shy as well" I pecked his lips. 

He looked away. His cheeks were red. I could even see it. Atsumu was blushing and it was very cute of him!

"You're blushing!" I teased. "No, I'm not!" he shook his head, denying an obvious fact. I found myself landed on his lap, arms wrapped around his torso. I hugged him tight and he held me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder, fingers playing with his hair at the back of his neck. "You're the first person I ever brought into my room" my eyes moved up to look at him. He looked down at me. "Nice try" he smirked. I stared at him for a couple seconds and he understood. "What about Suna?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He's never been here. It was always me who spent the nights at his place. Well, since he has no roommate" I answered, snuggling closer. I could hear a relief sigh coming from Atsumu and that little smile he had on his face. "I'm glad that I'm the first person to be here. I'm so happy to hear that" he left a kiss on my cheek before putting his head on top of mine. 

"So, what do you want to watch for tonight?" he said. He caressed my hair gently. I hummed, thinking of a good one. "Have you watched _After_?" I asked. Atsumu quirked an eyebrow and I got the point. "Let's try to watch that. Mika said it's a good one" 

We set up the laptop at the end of the bed while me and Atsumu have our arms wrapped on each other. I had my back against his chest and he hugged me close. My head was placed on his chest and I could hear his heart beating clearly. It was calm and soothing. Atsumu's fingers couldn't leave my soft hair. He seemed addicted to it. The movie started and we paid our attentions on it.

It was a good start, the movie I meant. It was just a movie of a young girl named Tessa attending college. Her mom seemed pretty protective of her, might as well a member of the _strict parent_. The movie continued when Tessa met a bad boy-ish kind of a guy. His name was Hardin. To make it short, Hardin was dared in a game among his friends to sleep with Tessa, the virgin. His mission was to take her virginity and he really did it. Tessa seemed to start feeling attached to Hardin, always found themselves fucking. And I personally could feel the love growing between them but it got so messed up when there was a girl ruined it, telling Tessa that Hardin wasn't really being serious with her. It was just a dare, a game after all and that made Tessa felt disappointed and chose to leave Hardin behind. 

The movie ended after almost 2 hours later. Surprisingly, I liked the movie. It wasn't that bad though. It's a pretty decent romance movie but it has values in it. I looked up at Atsumu. Our eyes met. "If you were Hardin, would you do the same thing?" that was a random question that popped in my head out of nowhere. I was just feeling curious and lowkey wanted to hear from him. Atsumu flashed a smile. He shook his head. 

"I might be a dick but I wouldn't do that to you" he cupped my cheek. "If I wanted to hurt your feelings, I would have done it long time ago but the fact that I was willing to wait for this opportunity to come, that defined my feelings for you" his thumb caressed my cheek lovingly. His eyes were still locked on mine. He was expressing his true feelings through his lips, his heart and his eyes. He was being honest. "Ever since the first day I saw you during the enrollment day, I had fallen for you but I thought it was just a silly love at the first sight feelings. I didn't make my move because I don't even know we're in the same faculty until Suna brought you to the gym. That time, I felt like my days became brighter since you kept coming to gym. I tried to impress you through volleyball but you had your eyes on Suna. I felt jealous, honestly. I was sure that you don't even notice me because I saw Suna in your eyes. It was all him in your mind... And your heart" he poked my chest, letting out a soft laugh. 

"I wanted to approach you so bad but I just couldn't find a way to do so and when I heard that you're dating Suna, I'd be lying if I say I wasn't feeling sad or heartbroken. That time, I wished that you will stop visiting the gym because every time I saw your face, it just makes me feel sadder. The Atsumu you knew, you heard, it's because I tried my best to move on from you. I hang out with girls, spent the nights with them because I just want to distract myself from thinking about you" he tucked my hair behind the ear. "And when I found out about what Suna did at you, I was furious. Because the person he's hurting is you and I couldn't stay quiet about it. I hate seeing him being with other girls when you're like head over heels for him. He makes you looked like you're a puppet and it angered me. That's why I confronted him, yelled at him to tell you the truth" 

"I remember saying things like _let her go if you can't let go the girl you're seeing now_. Something like that" he chuckled. "You know, the last thing I expected was you guys to break up. I thought he would stop seeing Sakura and fix his relationship with you. But when I heard you guys break up, I couldn't control myself from feeling happy, you know. Knowing the person I've been keeping feelings for is now available, I promised myself that I'll give a shot on you. I actually didn't expect you to know my name. I thought I was shadowbanned" 

"I couldn't stop acting all this flirty because it's just how I am. Maybe I'm the only one who sees it as friendliness but in other people's eyes, it's a flirt. I'm not proud of the things I did. The things where I fucked around, went to the night club for drinks, being in a situation I never expected I'd ever be in. I didn't ask for it. Never. It all started because I just wanted to move on from you" Atsumu looked me in the eyes again. I was speechless listening to him letting out the things he has been keeping inside him.

"I was happy for you and Suna. Even how much I liked you, I just couldn't steal you from him even though I can do that. Why? Because Suna is my best friend, until now. And even if I happened to break you guys, you will see me as the villain and that would break me even worse. That's why I could only watch you from afar" 

"I'm so in love with you, y/n" his voice was shaky and I couldn't stop myself from shedding tears. I had no idea about how he felt for me. 

"Hey... Why are you crying?" he chuckled, cupping my cheeks in both of his hands. I sniffled, burying my face in his chest. My hands clenched on his sweatshirt. "I'm sorry" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry..." I cried. Atsumu pulled me into a hug. It was a warm and a tight hug. It was a kind of a hug where I felt so safe and secured. Felt loved and appreciated. Felt all kinds of feelings that I've been longing for and it could only come from Miya Atsumu. "No, baby. It wasn't your fault" he held my cheeks, pulling up to meet his watery eyes. He smiled widely. "We won't be here if you and Suna didn't happen, right?" he said, assuring me that it was okay for him. 

"I just wanted to be real with you. I'm no longer interested in that wicked game. I don't want to just make Suna feel jealous. I'm no longer interested to be your acquaintance. I wanted to be the man you're proud of. I wanted to be someone who you can rely on. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to work things out for us" he pressed his forehead against mine. "I don't mind if I have to wait for you to gain your trust back. I don't mind waiting for you for how long. I don't mind if it's you because I would trade the world for you" he brushed our noses together. 

"I love you so much, y/n. I really do"


	13. thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another fluff chapter. this is quite a short one but please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters ^^ the real drama will begin sooooon hehe

**Thursday. 7am.**

I felt a big figure snuggled closer to me, tightening the limbs around me. My forehead crumpled before I open my eyes slowly. It was already morning. I took a glance at Atsumu who was sleeping next to me. His head was on my chest, arms and legs wrapped around my petite body. I couldn't help but to form a smile seeing him sleeping quietly like a baby. We spent hours talking about ourselves last night. Surprisingly, the night went smooth with us cuddling each other. There were so much things that I learned about him and one of it was his favorite food is fatty tuna. He said he'd be quiet if he was served with fatty tunas. _Hm, maybe I can try to do that too. Hehe._

I stroke his soft strands gently, trying not to wake him. He seemed like he's in a deep sleep. He hummed in his sleep which made me let out a soft chuckle. _How can he looked so cute when he's sleeping?_

Atsumu pulled me closer and mumbled, "Don't look at me like that" I giggled. I left a soft peck on his temple. "Good morning, Tsumu" I said. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at me. "Good morning, beautiful" his hand reached up to caress my cheek. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, leaning on his touch. He hummed yes. "You're huggable so yeah, I did" he said, flashing a smile up at me. 

"Do you have class today?" he asked, scooting his big figure closer to me. He pulled the comforter and put it on him. I shook my head, fingers playing with his hair. "What a coincidence. I don't have classes too" he said. "Finally a day where we can cuddle all day with no one interrupting us" he grinned excitedly.

Ring!

Atsumu's phone rang all of a sudden. I took his phone which was placed on top of the chest drawer. "It's your mother" I handed him his phone and chuckled. "I thought it'd be a rest day for us" he whined and sat up on bed, answering the call. "Yes, hello" he greeted the woman. " _Hello my son. Do you have any classes to attend today?_ " she asked. Atsumu scratched the back of his head. "Ugh... No. Why though, mother?" he asked. " _Great. I need you and Osamu to look after Onigiri Miya. We're running out of staffs today. Could you make it?_ " I couldn't hear the conversation clearly but judging from the facial expression that he made, it must be something that required him to move around. 

"Can't you ask Mrs. Ayaka to do it instead of us? Or maybe just let Osamu to do it alone" he whined. _What a big baby he is!_

" _Mrs. Ayaka is too old to do heavy works and I will always let my twins to work as a pair. You both knew it yourselves_ " she clicked her tongue, probably done with Atsumu's whiny ass. " _Try to make it here before 12pm, okay? I'll be waiting for you boys at the shop_ " she hung up. Atsumu threw his phone on the bed. He then caught my waist in his arms, whining out loudly. I laughed, "What's wrong?" I cupped his cheeks, making him puckered his lips. He jut out his lower lip, pouting. _How old is he again?_

"Mother asked me and Osamu to look after Onigiri Miya today" he sighed. _Onigiri what?_

"Onigiri... What?" I tilted my head. I didn't mean to offend him but I couldn't catch the things he was mumbling about. "Onigiri Miya, the shop. It's a family business" he explained. I responded with an _ahhh_. God, no wonder the Miyas are hella rich. Mrs. Miya ran a kimono business and they have a family business, a shop. Mr. Miya? Well, I'm not sure about him but I dare to beat my whole lunch that he's a successful person. The Miya twins are also athletes. Not forgetting about how popular they are at the campus. They're surely living a good life. Talking about being born lucky. 

Atsumu then stared at me for a few minutes. I looked at him with a weird expression. "Why? Is there something on my face?" I asked, palmin my face with my free hand. He laughed. "Nah. You're pretty as always" he wiggled his eyebrows. I widened my eyes playfully, giving him a _stop it face._ It's way too early to make me blushing. "I think I have a good idea" he smiled mischievously. 

* * *

Atsumu's car arrived at the lobby of the boys' dorm. Osamu was there, standing and patiently waiting for his twin to fetch him. He was dressed casually in a light grey hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. "What took you so long, shithead?" Osamu scowled. The window rolled down. "Oh. Y/N?" he quirked an eyebrow as he saw me sitting on the passenger's seat. He smirked. "Ahhh, I got it. Trying to impress the Miya part 2, isn't it?" he chuckled. I averted my eyes, avoiding his eye contact. Atsumu was the one who insisted for me to tag along. 

"Get your ass in before I leave you alone" Atsumu peeped at his twin, giving a death glare. 

Osamu get into the car, sitting at the backseat. "Ugh... Osamu. Let's exchange seats. You can see at the front" I turned behind to look at him. He held his hand up, gesturing a no. "I would rather sit here at the back than to sit next to this crazy ass driver" he squinted his eyes at Atsumu. "Shut the fuck up!" Atsumu growled. 

Yeah. What a normal day. The Miya twins are at it again. Fighting like always.

Osamu rested his back against the seat. His eyes moved back and forth towards me and Atsumu. I actually could feel him looking at us even though he was at the back seat. The journey was oddly silent. Usually, Atsumu would start flirting around and make my heart flutter but with the presence of the intimidating version of him; Osamu I meant, it would be so awkward if he does that. 

"So... Where did you sleep at last night?" Osamu broke the silent. The question was for Atsumu. I cleared my throat, looking out of the window and acted normal. "Mind your own business" Atsumu replied, giving a sharp glare at his brother through the back mirror. "I was just asking, you fucker" Osamu shot his middle finger out at him. "I knew you stayed at y/n's place. I'm not dumb like you" Osamu continued provoking his twin brother.

"Then why did you ask if you know the answer?" Atsumu half shouted. I glanced at Atsumu. He was fed up. "I just wanted to hear it from you" Osamu snickered. "God, you're so annoying" Atsumu sighed. I let out a small laugh. It's quite funny to see them bickering and yelling at each other as if it's a must thing to do on their daily basis. The quarrel was out of context, it was pointless yet it felt like it has to be done at least once a day. Maybe that's a normal thing for them, for twins especially.

Osamu leaned closer to whisper at my ear. "You know, sometimes Atsumu woke up with his bed wet. Embarrassing, isn't it?" Osamu quickly moved his body backwards, knowing that Atsumu would probably try to get a grip of his hair. "Shut up! That wasn't necessary! You motherfucker!" Atsumu tried to hit him, hand trying to reach the grey-haired boy but he failed eventually. I chuckled, looking at Atsumu who was driving.

His cheeks were red. Of course he would feel embarrass about it. Imagine the powerful Inarizaki's setter, the campus' playboy, the one who's an expert on the sheet, still wetting his bed. At what age? That's a mystery. Only Osamu knows. "What are you? A kid?" I giggled. Osamu scoffed at my question. "No. That one... I was... You know... I was a kid..." he stuttered. "Yeah..." Osamu interrupted. "Shut up!" Atsumu yelled. I laughed louder. 

"Maybe I could spend a day with Osamu" I relaxed my back on the seat. "He would reveal more of your secrets at me" I chuckled. "Not a chance, y/n" he huffed.

* * *

The car stopped in front of a shop with a signboard written _Onigiri Miya_. It was quite a big shop, honestly. 

I unbuckled the seatbelt, looking at the shop. "It's just an ordinary shop" Atsumu chortled. "Ordinary?" I turned my head to look at him. "This looks like a restaurant though. How come you're calling it as an ordinary shop?" I shook my head, tittering. "It's... A shop" Osamu said before getting off the car, making his way into the _shop_ they're talking about. 

"You doesn't seems nervous" Atsumu lips curved into a teasing smile. I didn't give him any respond. "Ahhh... You're now comfortable with my family, aren't you?" he teased. "No, I'm not... Yet" I rolled my eyes. Well truthfully, I kinda feel nervous when I'm around his family but still, each everyone of them has been treating me good so far so I've grown comfortable to interact with them. I actually felt so close with them even though I've only met his parents once. 

"It's a good thing though because you'll meet them often" he ruffled my hair. I looked at him in the eyes. He leaned to steal a peck on my lips. I blushed. "You can't do that!" I hit his arm softly. I was just feeling shy. Not like I hate it. More like I couldn't hate it. Atsumu laughed. "Come, let's go meet your mother in law" he teased. 

"Atsumu, stop it!" I pouted. My face was all red, I could sense it. 

Atsumu and I entered the shop. I swear to God, even though it was built with a touch of traditional Japanese's style at the outside but it has the modern touch in the inside. It looked like those cafes at the city. I saw Mrs. Miya walking towards me. She had a wide smile plastered on her face... And dressed casually. That's different than the previous one. _Fuh!_

"Hello, my dear sweetheart. What an unexpected guest we have here" she opened her arms, pulling me into a welcoming hug. I reacted to her hug, smiling widely. "Another impromptu visit" I let out a soft giggle. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering or being a burden by coming here... Again" I held my hands together. It suddenly felt cold here and I was so sure that it wasn't because of the air-conditioners. It was nervousness, obviously. Mrs. Miya frowned, hands holding her waist. 

"Never say that on my face ever again because you are not a burden, honey. I've told you previously that the door, our door will always open for you to come. Whenever you like" she shook her head. I chuckled at how she acted. Now I know where did the childishness in Atsumu came from. "Alright, Mrs. Miya. I'm sorry for that" I smiled, apologizing. "What did I say about calling me mother instead?" she huffed. 

It's not like I don't want to call her as mother, but I was just feeling shy to do so. Atsumu was there looking and waiting for me to say the word _mother_. I could even feel my cheeks, well my face to be exact. It started to grow red! I felt embarrassed and Mrs. Miya kept teasing me every time she could. What's worse is, she's doing it in front of Atsumu. 

I glanced to the guy who was standing next to me. He seemed eager to hear me using that word. I cleared my throat, trying to calm myself.

"Alright... Mother" I said shyly. I could see Atsumu forming a wide smile from the corner of my eyes. He liked the sound of it. 


	14. fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight nsfw (just a teaser of what will happen in the next chapter)

"Okay y/n, so here is the kitchen" Mrs. Miya pulled me into the kitchen section of the shop. Osamu was there, shaping the rice into an _onigiri_ shape. "Your shop is so aesthetically pleasing, mother. It looks like those restaurants at the city" I said, smiling. "Nah, that's quite an exaggeration" she chuckled. She walked towards Osamu who was still making the rice balls. I followed her. "Mother, if you don't mind, I would like to learn how to make _onigiris_ " it was such an embarrassment for me because I don't have any skills in cooking, or even just shaping food like how Osamu did. 

It's a double embarrassment since Osamu is an athlete and I'm not, I don't do sports like him and he can cook, he knows how to work in the kitchen for God's sake and I'm the opposite. I sighed, feeling ashamed of myself. "Sure, honey. Of course you can. Osamu will teach you how. He's good in cooking" Mrs. Miya patted my shoulders. Osamu and I looked at each other. It somehow made me feel awkward. I've never been so close to him and his mother just told him to teach me? _Woah_...

"Samu, please take care of y/n, okay? I'll be at the front to deal with our customers" Mrs. Miya walked away, leaving me and Osamu alone in the kitchen.

I didn't dare to look at Osamu. I felt so awkward and Atsumu wasn't there. He was asked to manage the incoming stocks. Osamu cleared his throat. "You should tie or do something with your hair before you start" he said, hands pressing the rice into a triangle shape. I looked up at the man next to me. "Ahhh... Right" I smiled awkwardly before tying up my hair into a messy hair bun. Osamu was just looking at me, he cleared his throat again. 

He walked to take the apron hanging beside the rack, handing it to me after. "Put this on so you won't mess up your blouse" he nodded. 

_God please! This is too awkward! Where the hell is Atsumu!_

I put on the apron like he asked me to and rolled up my sleeves. I stood beside him, watching him working on the rice balls. "Okay first, you need to take some rice and shape it into a triangle like this" Osamu started to demonstrate the steps. His hands started moving, shaping the rice into a perfect triangle. "After that, take a piece of dried seaweed and put it at the bottom of the rice ball. Like this" he continued his lesson. "Last but not least, take a spoonful of _tobiko_ , and put it on top of the rice ball. And there you go" he handed me the rice ball for me to look closer. It was shaped nicely. 

"It's cute!" I looked up at him, grinning. He smiled at me. "It wasn't that hard, right?" he asked. "Hm, of course it's easy for you because you've done so many times but it'd be a struggle for a first timer like me" I chuckled. Osamu reached for a pair of plastic gloves. "Here, let's get you to work. But first, _Onigiri Miya_ prioritizes hygiene and cleanliness" I took the gloves from him and put them on. "I'm ready!" I said excitedly.

Osamu chuckled. "I see why Atsumu is head over heels for you. I understand him now" he mumbled. I looked up at him, feeling weird. "Eh, why did you say that?" I bit the inner layer of my lower lip, asking in curiosity. "You can look attractive in things you do. No doubt" he said. His words got my cheeks to burn. Yeah, the Miyas are surely good in using their words. It runs in the genes. "Stop it" I rolled my eyes playfully. Osamu laughed.

My hands started to work on the rice, shaping it into a triangle carefully. I was right. It was harder than what I expected. It looked like an unnamed polygon, honestly. _Why was it so hard on me!_

"Ah... You got it wrong" Osamu said, looking at my ridiculous rice ball. "I've at least tried my best" I pouted, looking at the outcome of my rice ball. Who on earth would eat this? "It's because you're pressing the rice too hard. You should press it gentler" Osamu scooted closer, took my hands in his and slowly pressing the rice, shaping it nicely into a triangle. I was surprised at his sudden move. I didn't know he could also be this bold. He's indeed the twin brother of Atsumu. "Making _onigiris_ is like you handling the person you treasured the most. You need to be gentle and soft to them. Cooking also needs love in it so that the outcome will turn out good" he said. "See? Now it looks much better" he turned his head, looking at me. I blinked before nodding slowly.

"Osamu, you're a bitch!" Atsumu groaned. Osamu and I quickly turned our heads to Atsumu who was standing at the door frame. I moved myself away from the grey-haired boy. Atsumu was glaring at his twin brother. At this point, he might even kill him. "I was just teaching her how to make _onigiris_. You don't have to worry. I ain't going to steal your girl" he scowled. Atsumu approached me and pulled me closer to him. Yeah, it's the possessive Atsumu. 

"Stay away from y/n. This is the last warning" he rolled his eyes. I looked up at the jealous Atsumu. "He was just teaching me, you idiot" I giggled.

"You can work at the front. I'll take over the kitchen" he was still not over it. I swear to God. He's a baby. Osamu let out a heavy sigh, taking off the plastic gloves he was wearing and threw it into the trash bin. "Sure, you jealous and insecure ass" he walked out from the kitchen. Atsumu then turned his head towards me, giving me death glare. I gulped. "What?" I asked. "Ah, don't pull that innocent _what_ face at me" he rolled his eyes. I chuckled. "He was just helping me out. Don't tell me you're jealous. He's your brother" I shook my head, still laughing.

"Yeah and he's a man too" he shrugged. He was sulking. I knew it.

I looked at Atsumu slipping on the apron and tying it at the back of his waist. He then folded his sleeves up, exposing his muscular forearms. He looked so fucking attractive that it drove me insane. I kept forgetting how muscular this man is. 

He then continued with putting the gloves on before started to work his hands on the rice. The way he pressed the rice and shaping it, it was kind of an erotic view to be honest. I couldn't concentrate on my rice ball because of the way his hands work, it is just too attractive and sexy! _Imagine if his hands were doing me like tha... What the hell I was thinking!_

I shook my head, brushing off the nasty picture I had in mind. It's not the time for me to feel horny about it. I'm at his mother's shop. "What were you thinking?" he asked. His eyes were still locked on the rice ball he was making. I cleared my throat. "Nothing" I shook my head, flashing a convincing smile. 

Mrs. Miya insisted on me spending the night here. She said Atsumu can drive me home tomorrow morning instead. I've tried to refused but she just didn't let me to so I had to accept her invitation and since my class is at 2pm tomorrow, so it won't be a big deal. We had dinner together. Everyone was there, including Mr. Miya who came home from work. I helped Mrs. Miya with the cooking and I also got to learn how to cook few dishes. 

It was great to spend my day being with the Miyas. Each of them surely knows how to interact and communicate with people despite having that intimidating look on their faces. Never judge a book by its cover, they said. 

Mr. Miya complimented my cook. He said it was cooked very well and that made me so happy. Everyone seemed to enjoy the dishes I cooked, except for the man who was sitting next to me. Atsumu was quite different today. He's quieter than usual. He's probably still not over with the thing he mistook earlier in the kitchen. I tried to comfort him but he kept brushing me off. 

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

"Here" I handed him the thick blanket that I took from the closet. Atsumu looked at me. "For what?" he asked. "Get this to y/n. Mother told me the blanket in the guest room was sent to the laundromat" I replied. He ignored me and kept his eyes back on his phone's screen. "Not my problem" he mumbled. 

I let out a sigh. _Why is he my brother again?_

"God, why are you so tiring and irritating" I sat on my bed, whining. I can't believe that this shithead is still not over with that stupid kitchen scenario. 

"You ignored y/n during the dinner, didn't talk to her and now you're going to let her sleep in this cold weather. How childish can you be?" I looked at him, arms crossing over my chest. "Go give it to her yourself" he looked up at me, rolling his eyes. He was telling me that he's still pissed. "Bro, do you think I'd do that, knowing that my brother is madly in love with her? You're already so fucking dumb so stop embarrassing yourself more by acting like this" I sighed. 

"If you know that I have feelings for y/n, then why did you do that?" Atsumu yelled. _Oh my God!_

"I was helping her out. Mother told me to teach her how to make _onigiris_ " I whined louder. As you can see, I'm tired of dealing with his petty ass. It's time to disown my own twin brother. "But you don't have to touch her hands or what. That doesn't seem like helping" he complained. "Oi shithead. We weren't holding hands, you stupid ass. We were wearing gloves, are you blind?" I yelled back.

"But still, I'm jealous! Even if you're my brother. I don't like seeing her act all lovey dovey with other guys that is not me" he groaned. 

_God, just end me please._

"Which part of that is a lovey dovey act?" I sighed, fed up with his childish behavior. "Everything about it!" he whined out loud. 

I let out another sigh. It was heavier and louder. "Just go get this fucking blanket to her or I'll do it myself for real" I said, threatening him. He quickly grabbed the blanket, "Back off from y/n or I'll kill you" he said before leaving my room.

* * *

I wrapped the bathrobe on my body. I just took a hot and long bath. It felt so good as if I was at the hot spring spa. 

Knock!

I furrowed my eyebrows, questioning who was the person who knocked the door. I walked out from the bathroom, walking towards the door and open it slowly. It was Atsumu standing with a thick blanket in his arms. "Tsumu... What are you doing here?" I asked while looking up at him. "I brought the blanket. The weather's quite cold today" he entered the room and placed down the blanket on the desk. He wasn't smiling or anything. 

Atsumu then lit up the fire at the fireplace. He's trying to warm up the cold room for me. I closed the door, locking it up before taking steps towards Atsumu. "Tsumu..." I called him but he didn't answer or respond to me. He was still sulking, I could tell it. "Tsumu..." I called him again when he stood up from setting up the fireplace. He was about to leave but I stopped him. I had his cheeks cupped in my hands. I forced him to look at me. 

"Are you still mad about it?" I asked, rubbing his cheeks softly. He looked me in the eyes. "Are you still upset about it?" I asked. My fingers trailed freely on his face. "I'm sorry if it made you upset. It was unintentional, I promise. Osamu was just helping me out" our eyes met. I tried to convince him through my eyes. His lips were zipped still. He was just staring at me. "You know it yourself that I only have my eyes on you for now. No one else could top you" I said, head nodding to assure him. 

It took him few minutes to answer me. "I'm jealous" he bowed his head. I can't help but to form a smile. He finally spoke to me. "I know and I'm sorry for that" I apologized, hugging him tightly after that. "I hate seeing you go on sulky mode on me. I don't like it when you ignore me" I complained. I don't know why but I felt quite clingy. "And I hate seeing you being all friendly at other guys and my brother is included" he replied. 

"I won't do that ever again. You have my words" I brushed the tip of my nose against his, laughing. "I missed you" I whispered.

He held my chin up, looking me in the eyes. That stare. It's _that_ stare. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I missed the feelings of his lips pressing against mine. He caught me by my waist, pulling me closer to him. I slipped a hand at the back of his neck as I responded to his kiss. Atsumu tilted his head and deepened the kiss. I could feel him biting on my lower lips and sucking it soundly. I tiptoed, pressing myself even closer. 

He kissed my lips so well that made me grow impatient. The way he munched on my lips, slipped his tongue and fought mine for dominance. They all felt so good. He's indeed a good kisser and his tongue was just too skillful. I like it so much.

He kissed my now swollen lips hungrily. His hand groped my covered ass. I could feel the blood in me ran down towards my sensitive part, sending shiver. My body felt hot. It craved for Atsumu's touch. Atsumu started to grow impatient as well. His hand reached for the knot of my bathrobe, untied it before slipping the robe off my shoulders. His hand wrapped at the back of my abdomen, caressing it softly. I let out a breathy whine against his lips, breaking our kiss. I could see a string of saliva on our lips. "Atsumu..." I whined. He looked at me. "What is it baby?" he whispered. 

I was busy catching my breath as I felt his hand groping my now exposed boob. His thumb started to rub my sensitive nipple. I started to pant. "Tell me what do you want me to do, baby" he said, reminding me his question again. 

My eyes moved up to look at him. I might looked pathetic and desperate for him but the thing I was about to say is something I was sure about. I trailed my fingers along his jaw. He was staring at me. "Atsumu..." I called his name again. Our eyes were locked. "Make love to me" 


	15. fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strong sexual content warning. bondage, sex toys, deep throating, pussy eating, violence, talk dirty, etc.
> 
> click on the link to play the third playlist i made. this was made specially for this chapter. still, it's optional.

### [click to play the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/28gtPRTPuh78bwXndUtUD8) ###

Atsumu carried me bridal style towards the bed. His eyes were locked on me. None of us said a thing as if our eyes were the one who were talking. He gently placed me down on the bed before climbing up on me, positioned himself between my legs. I laid back on my elbows, eyes didn't left from the big figure in front of me named Atsumu. He slipped his hand below my thigh, massaging it gently. My groin flinched at the contact of his hand. He trailed his hand up to the upper part of my thigh, his eyes were following the movement of his hands. He digged his fingers on my thigh, giving a low pain at the force before continue trailing his hand down to grab on my calf. He lifted up my leg, leaving kisses from my knee up to my inner thigh.

My fingers found themselves buried in his hair. My back arched when he kissed down to the area near to my vagina. "Ahhh..." I threw my head back, softly gripping on his hair. Atsumu lapped his tongue on my inner thigh aggressively, knowing that I'd like how skillful his tongue was. His eyes moved up to see my reaction when he playfully tugged on my skin with his teeth. I could feel the tip of his tongue licking my skin as well. I looked at him with my half-lidded eyes. I gripped on his hair tighter. "Atsumu..." I whined. I've become more impatient but this bastard would torture me. He will never let go of that part.

Atsumu leaned up, bringing his face closer to mine. I looked at his plump lips. I wanted that lips to work on me, every inch on my body. 

"What is it, baby?" he formed a smirk, whispered against my lips teasingly. Atsumu would just make me grow wetter if he continue doing this. _I swear to God!_

"What is it, that you want from me?" he ran his hand to my womanhood, his fingers playing with my wet folds. I whined, throwing my head back again. "Do you like it when I touch you?" he kissed my neck, mumbling on my skin while his fingers work on my sensitiveness. I couldn't respond him with words yet I kept whining again and again. His fingers, they're moving so well on my pussy. I spread my legs wider. Atsumu let out a sexy laugh. "You're so desperate for me, isn't it?" he looked down at my already wet pussy. 

He kissed down from my collarbone to my boob. He licked my nipple down to my tummy. His other hand touched my tummy, caressing it gently while he lick my skin. "Ngh..." I moaned, tugging on his hair. "I... I like... That..." I panted. He get up to remove the t-shirt he was wearing. I looked at his toned body. He's ridiculously hot, it's so fucking insane. He grabbed my left arm and pinned it on the headboard. I looked at him, giving such a confused look on my face. He smiled, "Don't worry, baby. We'll make love in _my way_ " he tied my wrist to the corner of the bed with the t-shirt he wore earlier. "Tsumu..." I started to panic but he quickly kissed me to shut me out. 

"I won't harm you, baby but it will give a _little_ pain" he unbuckled his belt, pulling it out from his jeans. He then reached for the bathrobe belt and tied my right hand at the other corner of the bed. He pulled the zipper of jeans down before lifting up one of my leg to put it on his shoulder. "You know, y/n. I've never done this to anyone before. You told me to make love with you and this is how I confess my feelings for you" he kissed my thigh. I arched my back. His head moved closer to my dripping cunt, lips didn't left from my skin. He kissed my inner thigh while the other hand of him groped my boob, giving a gentle massage on it. "Hn..ngh..." I moaned, looking down at Atsumu burying his head on my groin.

"I've never eat a pussy because I thought it'd be better to save that for the person I love" he peeped up to look at me. There was a nasty smirk on his face which made him look more attractive than he already is. "And I'm glad you're the first person I'd bend to eat you out" he stuck out his tongue, flattening his thick muscle on my labia. He slowly moved his tongue up from the lower part of my labia to my clitoris. He brushed the tip of his tongue against it. "A... Ahh..." my moan pitched. "Shh..." he hushed against my cunt, sending vibration to my spine. "You'll wake them up if you're being too loud, pretty" he pecked my cunt before pulling out a small object from the back pocket of his jeans. _Fuck, I'm going to die!_

_That bitchass vibrator is back!_

He let out a devilish laugh when he saw me widened my eyes as soon as I caught the sight of that damned vibrator. "Good to meet you again, y/n" Atsumu's fingers played with the small object he was holding before turning it on. I could hear the buzz sound of it and my body flinched. Atsumu licked the toy before positioning it against my labia. _Fuck!_

My moan became louder. Again, Atsumu hushed me out. "You're too loud, baby. You might as well wake Osamu up from his sleep" he smirked before slowly shoving the toy into me, leaving the half of it out. I bit on my lower lips, preventing myself from moaning. My back arched and I clenched my fists. It felt so painful yet so good. Atsumu knelt on the bed, pulling down his jeans along with his boxer. His big cock stood up proudly as soon as it gotten out of his jeans. My vision started to get blurry but I could see the size of Atsumu. It looked like its about to tear my walls apart, might as well make me sore and couldn't walk on the next day.

He took his length in his hand while the other one sped up the speed of the toy which was half in me. I arched my back higher, shoving him the sight of my boobs and hardened nipples. He moved closer, burying his fingers in my hair before pulling my head closer to his crotch. The head of his cock hit my face. I looked up at him. I knew what he wanted so I licked the base of his member. Atsumu's lips curved into a satisfied smirk. He liked it. 

"Get your mouth to work, my little slut" he said. "Yes... Young master" I flashed a seductive smirk before kissing along his length. My eyes were still locked on him, looking at him giving an unamused face at me. "I don't like being called young master" he said. I kissed every veins that were popped out on his skin. "Why not?" I said under my breath but he could still hear it. "I just don't like it. No other reasons" he gave a death glare at me, his hand gripping on my hair harshly. I parted my lips, putting the head of his angry cock into my mouth and suck it gently. "N... Ngh..." I moaned against his tip because of the working vibrator I had in me. I rolled my eyes and shoved his full length inside of my throat. He's so fucking big like always. I began to move my head back and forth, taking his whole length inside my mouth. I sucked him patiently and in teasingly speed. Atsumu threw his head back, pulling my hair. "Fuck! Just like that, baby" he hissed. Atsumu looked at my lustful eyes. He smirked again. "I like it when you look at me with that eyes" he increased the speed of the vibrator to the maximum level, making me choked on his cock. "You looked like you're asking me to torture you even more" he groaned. 

I didn't stop bobbing my head even though the vibrator down there was being a bitch. I could feel myself squirting on the toy little by little. Atsumu pushed my head harder, making me gagged. I could feel him hitting the back of my throat and it was so fucking painful. I continued moving my head, sucking him off faster and he couldn't stop moaning. "Just like that, baby... Ahhh..." his low moan made my pussy twitched. I could feel that I'm almost there to my orgasm. Atsumu became frustrated at my speed so he moved his hip, riding my face fast. My mouth felt so full and his tip kept hitting my throat. I was deep throating him and I kept choking on his big size. I felt like screaming because it felt like my throat was burning in hell. 

The two hanging balls of Atsumu's kept slapping my face. I became hornier because of it. I could feel the pre-cum leaking inside of my mouth. Atsumu's getting closer to his climax. "Fuck..." he let out a breathy moan, rocking his hip even faster. "I'm going to cum" he hissed again before shooting his load. I swallowed his juice. He tasted bitter but I wanted more taste of him. I pulled out his cock with a loud pop. My mouth were full with his thick load. He snickered while looking down at me. "Stop looking at me like that or you won't be able to walk tomorrow" he licked his lower lip. "I don't care... Young master..." I whispered, licking the remain cum coated around his member. He quirked an eyebrow. "Stop calling me that, you whore" he warned. My lips curved into a smile, licking my lips. "I'm quite a rebellious girl... Young master" I whined at the vibration that I was still getting.

"Seems like the vibrator ain't enough for you, am I right?" he grasped on my hair harder. Atsumu leaned down closer to my face. I smiled innocently. "I'm a masochist, for your information... Young master" I let out a breathy chuckle. Atsumu wasn't laughing or even giving a positive reaction to the petname I gave. Atsumu let go of my now messy sex hair. "Really?" he smirked. He pulled out the useless vibrator out of me and threw it on the floor. I whined at the loss of contact from it. I wanted it to stay in me instead. 

Atsumu slicked his hair back with his fingers, hissing out loud. His hand then found the belt and hold it in his hand. "And I'm a sadist" he said before whipping my thigh with the leather belt. I winced. I could feel the sting coming from my thigh. That was a hard whip. I looked up at Atsumu who was still having that devilish and nasty smirk on his face. "You told me that you like pain, right? How was that? Do you want more?" he whispered, giving my thigh another hard whip. "Fuck..." I cursed out. The pain was too much and it was my first time being whipped like this. None of my exes, including Suna have done this shit to me. Atsumu was another breed.

"Tell me that you like it, baby. Tell me that you want more" he then whipped his belt on my dripping pussy, resulting me to bit my lip harder. I've tried my best to not moan. He was being merciless on me but strangely, I wanted him to torture me more. I want more violence of him. If it's Miya Atsumu, then I don't mind having my body bruised. "You're not answering me" he hit my sensitive core again, harder this time. I panted. My chest started to pump up and down. I was trying to catch my breath. 

"I... I like it..." I answered him under my breath. He smiled at my respond. "Good girl. Do you want more?" he asked. Honestly, I wanted him to stop but to continue at the same time. I was so confused and I don't know how to answer him. It was so painful but it made me hornier. "Fucking answer me at instance" he whipped my pussy hardest. I arched my back but my tied wrists were pulling me back. _Fuck! This is so annoying!_

I wanted him to untie me so that I could touch him but he was being dominant as fuck. And that's the sexiest part of Atsumu. 

"Where's the rebellious girl earlier, baby? Is she now... Scared of me?" he leaned his face closer to mine, licking my lips. I tried to catch him into a kiss but he pulled himself back. "You're not getting anything unless if I feel like giving it to you. You're under my control so you will be following my pace" he trailed the belt on my boobs. I could feel the side of the belt brushing my nipples. "Ugh..." I whined, head throwing back as I liked the feeling of it. "What a whore" he whipped the belt on my boobs, making my body squirmed. "You're so fucking annoying, receiving all those pains I'm giving" he groaned in frustration. "I want to hear you to beg for me to stop" he furrowed his eyebrows. He took a whole grasp of my hair, pulling me closer to his face harshly. "You're indeed a rebel and also a masochist. You really like being punished like this, huh?" he raised an eyebrow, looking me in the eyes. "I don't mind taking all the pain you're giving because... You are... You" I replied.

"You're driving me insane, y/n. How can I not love you" he caressed my cheek, leaving kisses everywhere on my face but not on my lips. And that made me frustrated. I wanted him to eat my lips but he's not giving me any kisses. 

Atsumu knelt up on the bed, pulling my legs hard to straightening my body. My back was laid flat on the sheet. He parted my legs wider, moving his head closer to my wet cunt. _No, shit! Don't fucking tell me..._

"Ahh.. Fuck..." my back curved up when I felt his tongue brushed against my clitoris. "Tsumu..." I looked down at him. "Y/N..." his eyes moved up to look at me. "This is my love language" he whispered before kissing my inner layer. I bit my lower lip again, holding in my moans. I could feel myself grow wetter while Atsumu had his tongue exploring my soaked pussy. He kept moving his thick and wet muscle up and down, wetting my pussy more with his saliva. My toes curled. 

He used his fingers to parted my folds and shoved his tongue into my cunt. "Fuck!" I half-screamed. My body squirmed again. I wanted him to just untie me already. I wanted to touch him so bad. He rocked his head, pumping his tongue in and out of me. My head fell behind, eyes closed at the pleasure I was receiving. It felt so good. His tongue was so skillful. How can he say that this is his first time when the way he's eating my pussy out made him looked like he has done this before. It's just crazy because I liked the feeling of it.

"Y... You..re... ti..ght.." he mumbled against my core. I looked down at him. He has his face buried. He was eating me out hungrily. He was eager and I like this view of him. I don't want him to stop. He ripped apart my walls with his tongue, the tip of it kept hitting my honey hole. I rolled my eyes, moaning continuously. "M... More..." I said shamelessly. He formed a smirk against my pussy and rocked his head faster. 

My sweet spot felt like it was being stabbed by a sharp knife multiple time. It was triggering me, the energy I had in me. My body started to feel numb. I couldn't help but to secrete the pre-cum. I was so horny and turned on because of Atsumu's tongue. He pulled out his tongue to licked my pre-cum, swallowing it before shoving his tongue back in me merciless. "Arghhh..." I whined. "Atsumu... Please... Untie me..." I panted. He didn't respond to me and continued fucking my pussy with his devilish tongue. "Fuck... I'm so close... Baby, I'm going to... Cum..." I tried to catch up with his speed, chest pumping faster.

My toes curled as the knot inside my belly tightened. I came on his face. "Fuck..." I whined, head fell behind again. I started to get tired. He chuckled. "You came a lot, baby" he licked me off, cleaning my pussy. My vision was blurry and hazy. "Baby... Just fuck me already..." I sounded weak. These tied wrists of mine were so fucking annoying. _I just wanted to touch him. Was it that bad?_

Atsumu knelt up on the bed again, reaching to untie both of my wrists. I opened my eyes wide. He pulled me, making me sit up on his lap. He held me on my back with his big hand. He positioned his cock against my entrance, brushing my clit with his tip. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sitting down on his lap, making his cock shoved inside of my _started-to-bruise_ pussy. He hissed. I bounced myself up and down, riding him. I threw my head behind. I rode him faster. I started to feel worn out so I need to get things done fast before I collapsed. He buried his face on my bouncing tits, sucking one of my nipple. One of my hand moved up to grip on his sex hair. 

My back arched again. "Fuck... You're tight..." he cursed, bucking up his hip to ride along. "Ahh... Harder..." I said, moving faster. He snickered. "This cock is only yours baby. What's with the rush?" he let out a breathy laugh, hip was still rocking with mine. "I just want you to fill me up. I just want your cock to break my walls" I gripped on his hair harder, feeling myself close. I hissed. "I'm so... Close..." my body winced. I let out another moan. "Cum baby. Cum as many as you want" Atsumu bit on my shoulder, leaving his marks everywhere on my skin.

I bounced faster. My toes curled again before I release on him. He came after me. I dropped my head on his, catching up my breath. I was at my highest limit. I felt exhausted. I could hear Atsumu catching up his breath as well. He then laughed. "Fuck... This is insane" he said. He cupped my cheeks, making me look at him. We both looked so fucking tired. "I fucking love you, y/n" he chuckled, kissing me on the lips.


	16. sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating this fic yesterday. i decided to take a day off to complete my personal works. 
> 
> please enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for what's coming up next >< i have more for you

"Okay my turn" Atsumu hummed, his fingers twirled with my soft strands. I snuggled closer to him, pulling the blanket on me. The weather was quite cold but I love the warmth and heat coming from our naked bodies. It was 4am and we were still wide awake. Not only that, we played 2 truths and 1 lie to kill the time. "I like fatty tuna, my hair isn't naturally blonde... And... hm... What else?" he chuckled. "Haa... And I'm the first setter" he looked down at me, smiling. 

I leaned my head on his chest. "Of course your hair isn't naturally blonde is the lie" I giggled, answering him confidently. "Wrong!" he tickled me. I squealed and told him to stop. "Hey, why not? You like fatty tuna, and you're the setter" I pouted at my loss. Atsumu squeezed me in his arms. "Yes. I like fatty tuna but I'm not the first setter" he caressed my cheek softly. I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling weird. "What do you mean?" I asked, slicked his hair away from covering his handsome face. "At first, Osamu was the one who got picked as the setter, and not me. It's because he played better than me" he explained. I looked at him. Somehow it made me feel guilty for asking. 

"Were you upset about it?" I asked. My hand found his soft cheek and rubbing it gently with the pad of my thumb. He hummed again. "Kinda. I felt quite competitive. Well, since he's my twin brother so I couldn't help myself from feeling competitive about it. But then I started to practice harder and proved everyone that I can be a good setter. Then, here I am, the best setter in Hyogo Prefecture" he brushed his nose against mine. I giggled. 

"You're surely love volleyball" I turned, laying on my chest and looked at him. I leaned to peck his lips. "I do. But I love you too" he tucked my hair behind the ear. I couldn't help but to smile shyly. Every thing that he did will never failed to give me this euphoric feelings. "Do you still want to play?" he asked. His hand didn't leave my cheek. He was still caressing my soft and reddish cheek. I leaned into his touch, slowly shaking my head. "No. I want to just cuddle with you" I laid down, head's resting on his chest again. He kissed on top of my head as I wrapped my arm around him, hugging him tightly. 

"Do you feel regret?" he asked all of a sudden. I hummed, "About what?" I looked up at him. "Suna" he said. I stared at him for a couple of minutes before clearing my throat, forming a sweet smile later. "What he did was unforgivable but if this didn't happened, then we wouldn't be here. It's like what you said the other day" I poked his nose. Atsumu laughed, squishing my cheek softly. "You're so cute and adorable, y/n. Ugh, how irresistible" he hugged me close. 

* * *

**Friday. 8am.**

We had breakfast together before taking our leave. Atsumu seemed tired. He probably stayed up all night and sneaked out of my room to get back to his room before everyone wakes up. "Samu, can you drive? I feel so sleepy. It'd be dangerous if I drive" he yawned, slipping his hands into his hoodie's pocket. I looked at the big muscular guy, letting out a soft chuckle. "Didn't you get your sleep last night?" Osamu rolled his eyes.

"Here, I've packed you some _onigiris_ as your snack" Mrs. Miya handed me the _onigiris_ that she have prepared in a lunch box. "We've already eat the breakfast, mother" Osamu snorted. "If you don't want to eat, then let y/n to eat it alone" Mrs. Miya playfully rolled her eyes. I emitted a soft chuckle. "Thank you so much, mother. And thank you for letting me to stay here last night" I smiled before hugging her tight. She reacted to my hug, her hand patting my back. "It's not a big deal, honey. You're an important person to one of my son. I may not know which son is it, but I will know it eventually" she chuckled. 

My cheeks grew reddish. I felt embarrassed at the way she teased me. My face was burning. 

"We gotta go" Osamu excused ourselves. 

It was Osamu who drove us back from Hyogo to Kobe. Atsumu was seated at the passenger seat, next to Osamu and I was seated at the back seat. Atsumu was already asleep. The journey was quiet. Probably because Osamu and I were not close friends. He's intimidating though, that's why.

He cleared his throat. "You both were so loud last night"

I felt like screaming out loud. The embarrassment I had, it was indescribable. That was the most embarrassing thing ever. I felt like jumping out of the car. I didn't know we were that loud last night and what's worse is, Osamu heard us. Maybe he woke up because of the sound we, nope maybe it was me who was being too loud. _Oh my God!_

"I'm so... Sorry" I fixed my position. I've become more uncomfortable. "I'm sorry if we... Nope. I'm sorry if I woke you up. I shouldn't let that to happen. It's pretty disrespectful" I looked at Osamu who had his eyes focused on the road. His hands were holding the steering firmly. "Uhm... It's very inappropriate. I should have stopped myself, and him..." I was stuttering and Osamu quickly cut me off. "I don't mind or care about the things you both do. It's fine. You don't have to apologize though" he chuckled.

I pursed my lips, forehead crumpled as I was trying to hold my embarrassment. "Yeah... I mean... I won't let that to happen again... Yeah" I cleared my throat, adjusting my position back comfortably before looking out of the window.

"Do you love him?" the sudden question Osamu asked made me had my face turned to him. He looked at me through the rear-view mirror. I couldn't answer him, or more like I was still confused with my own feelings for Atsumu. "You know, y/n. You're the first girl that Atsumu ever brought to meet our parents" he said. I held my hands together. "And you're the first girl that he fell for. You have no idea how annoying he is when he talk about you at me, every single night. I had no choice but to listen to him" I bit the inner layer of my lower lip, listening to Osamu talking. 

"I don't mean to sounds like threatening you..." I looked up at the grey-haired boy. "But if you couldn't love him like how he loves you, then you should stop giving him hope" he glanced at me. "It's because, as a twin brother, I actually care about him even though we fight most of the time. I couldn't stand myself seeing him hurt or heartbroken. He destroyed himself when he found out you was dating Suna. And he was the happiest when he heard that you and Suna broken up. He has never been serious towards a girl, and you are the first girl that he treasured and cherished dearly" he continued. 

"He's seriously in love with you, y/n" I looked up at the sleeping Atsumu. He was in his deep sleep. It's not like I'm taking him for granted. It's just I'm still scared to fall in love again. What Suna did at me left me traumatized. I wished I could overcome it but it's just hard. It wasn't as easy as I thought. I'm struggling. 

"I know you're scared to be in a relationship again after what happened between you and Suna. But like I said, if you don't have the intention to love him as a man, then please... Stop giving him hope. I just don't want to see him hurt anymore" Osamu glanced at me again. His eyes were telling the truth. He must have seen Atsumu at his worst and it must pained him as well. I nodded quietly. I took a deep breath.

"Atsumu is a nice guy" I turned to look at Atsumu. My lips curved into a smile. "Every time he's around me, I will always feel like I'm loved and appreciated. He bought me good food, he drives me everywhere and he is always there for me" I couldn't hold the tears from dropping. Maybe I was feeling quite emotional about it. "I like it when he has his attention on me, when he hold my hands, give me warm hugs, and kiss me. I wished I could notice him from the start. I wished I could turn back time and to start things with him instead. If only I wasn't too blind, then I would give him a chance. We would make it long time ago" I sniffled, wiping off my tears. Osamu reached for the tissue and handed it to me. I thanked him. "But still, things happened" Osamu replied. I smiled, nodding my head. "Mhm. Things happened and I'm glad that it brought us here. What happened between me and Suna made us become closer" I touched Atsumu's cheek, caressing it softly. He leaned into my touch, eyes still closed. 

I looked at Osamu. "I want to get closer to him. I want to create a chance for us both. The wound in me is there but it takes time to heal completely. And I believe, that Atsumu has the power to heal it" I smiled. Osamu formed a smile upon his lips. "I wish and pray for best for both of you" he said.

We arrived at Kobe around 1 hour later. Osamu dropped me off at my dorm. I thanked him for the ride before walking up towards my room.

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

I parked the car and unbuckled my seatbelt. I looked at the guy who was seated at the passenger seat. "Quit the act and wake the fuck up already" I said. Actually, I noticed that he was awake ever since I had _little_ conversation with y/n earlier. Atsumu snorted, opening his eyes slowly. He stretched his arms before straigtening his back. 

"You don't have scare her off like that" he laughed. "And I didn't know that you love me that much" he laughed out louder, teasing me. "I just don't want to handle your petty and dramatic ass when she hurt you later" I scoffed, looking up at the person whom I called as brother. "What's your problem, asshole?" he rolled his eyes. We remained silent for a few minutes before I cleared my throat.

"I've seen you at your worst before. How you started hanging out with girls, sleeping with them, going to bar and drink. I hated it" I looked down. I noticed that he was looking at me while I speak. Usually, he would tease and mock me but instead, he chose to listen to what I said. "I just don't want you to repeat the same mistakes. It pains me to see you like that" I looked out of the window. I was trying to hold my tears, honestly. I felt quite emotional whenever I think about it. No one has seen or witnessed Atsumu that time. It was only me. And the fact that we share the same blood, it hurts me even more.

"I know I've been shitty at you but I care about you a lot. I want nothing but to see you happy, with the right person of course" I turned my head, looking at him. He smiled. It was a pure smile. He nodded his head. "I'm sorry for being a burden to you. I'm sorry that I've troubled you so many times. I don't know how to survive if you weren't there to help me to stand up again. I might not show it but I feel so grateful to have you as my twin brother. You're the only one who understands me well" he patted my thigh. "Thank you, Samu. Thank you for everything you did for me" he ruffled my hair playfully, laughing after.

"You should treat me good food too" I said while chuckling. "Of course. We're food buddies after all" he grinned. 


	17. seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor nsfw warning. a glimpse of violence.
> 
> a bonus chapter since i skipped an update yesterday~ anyways, happy valentines day! do follow me on tiktok and wattpad (@sug4rplms) ^^

**Monday. 9am.**

I thought I was late but seemed like I was the first person to arrive for the high committee meeting. I was told yesterday that we will have a follow up meeting today. I rested my back on the chair while waiting for the others. 

The door was opened and Suna walked into the room, closing the door back. He looked at me before taking his seat in front of me. "Good morning" he greeted. I hummed, greeting him back. "Have you had your breakfast?" he asked. I shook my head quietly. He smiled, reaching for a sandwich from his bag. He placed it on the table. "I have an extra sandwich. You can have it" he said. I looked up at him, refusing his offer with a smile. "It's okay. I'm not hungry. You can give that to Sakura" I crossed my arms over the chest.

The smile he had on his face disappeared. "If you want me to break up with Sakura, then I'd do it" he said. I scoffed, eyes meeting his. "What?" I asked. My forehead crumpled. "I know that I screwed up. I feel regret for the shit I did at you. Sakura was just... A filler" he explained. Trust me, the thing I heard from me was ridiculous. A filler? He's telling me that Sakura was just a filler? At this time? Lol.

"That has nothing to do with me" I gave an innocent smile. "No. Please, listen to me. You need to list.." Suna was cut off when the other committees entered the meeting room. _God bless!_

I saw Atsumu entering the room. "Hey, y/n" he greeted me cheerfully before taking his seat next to me. Suna glared at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked Atsumu. Atsumu looked at him with a smile. "Alright ladies and gentlemen. So, I would like to introduce you our new volunteer, Miya Atsumu" Saeko clapped her hands excitedly. Suna looked up at Saeko. "I thought we're no longer taking new members?" he asked, disbelief. "One won't hurt" she replied. It was a simple respond but it was a bad one for Suna for sure.

The meeting started. Alisa was presenting her idea for our upcoming faculty project. We had come to an agreement to organize a prom event for our university. 

I turned my head to look at Atsumu when I felt his hand landed on my thigh. He wasn't looking at me, he was focusing on Alisa instead. I tilted my head, giving him a _are you being serious_ face. His eyes moved down to look at me. He smiled innocently before continued paying attention to the presenter. I shook my head to ignore him and to focus on Alisa instead but my mind was distracted when I felt his hand rubbing my covered thigh. Good thing that I wore a jeans instead of a skirt. 

I tried to slap away his hand but he groped my thigh, making my body flinched a little. I looked at him. He was still in his innocent act. He relaxed his back on his seat, his hand moved down to rub my inner thigh. I bit my lower lip, preventing myself from moaning or even make sounds. Atsumu's hand then palmed my clothed pussy, his hand moving up and down. I pressed my thighs together, clearing my throat. 

My eyes met Suna. He was looking at me and he seemed to know what was happening under the table. He wasn't smiling or giving me facial expressions. instead, he remained calm and quiet. He was just watching me got fingered by Atsumu. 

I swallowed the moan I almost let out when Atsumu fastened his hand on my sensitiveness. Even if I was covered with my jeans, his hand was still doing good in making me wet. He leaned in to whisper at my ear, "I know that you're wet for me, baby" he chuckled. I looked at him before glancing at Suna. He was still glaring at me and Atsumu. "We're in the meeting, Atsumu" I looked at Atsumu again. He chuckled. "I know" he answered me shortly. It started to make me feel frustrated. "Want to fuck your pussy with my fingers so bad" Atsumu whispered again. I closed my eyes, biting my lower lip to control myself. I hate how he can simply turn me on with his little dirty talk. _I fucking hate him for that!_

Ding!

**Miya Osamu. 10:13am.**

> **Kita's looking for you. He'll be waiting at the club room, now.**

Atsumu's hand stopped working. He pulled his phone out from his pocket and read the message he received from Osamu. He let out a low sigh. "I need to go now. Kita's looking for me. Text me after the meeting ends, okay?" he said before excusing himself from the meeting.

He's so fucking sick for this. Not at him leaving me hanging like this. I sighed. I need to finish this off.

I raised my hand, "I would like to go to the ladies" I excused myself out from the meeting.

* * *

I found myself seated on the closed toilet seat, jeans fell on my ankles and my legs spreading. I started to touch myself with my hand. My mind started to imagine Atsumu eating me out, fucking me so well with his skillful tongue. I inserted 2 digits inside me, pumping them in and out of me. I let out a whimper. My back arched. I thrusted my fingers faster. I don't want to take a longer time being in the toilet or else one of the committee members would come here to check me out. 

I fucked myself faster, fingers playing with my wetness erotically. My toes curled and I came. I looked down at myself, sighing. _Fuck you, Atsumu!_

I cleaned up myself with the tissue before wearing my panty and jeans back. I washed my hands clean and open the cubicle's door.

I widened my eyes when I saw Suna standing against the wall near to the sinks. "Suna, what are you doing here? It's the ladies" I gulped. He was smirking at me. "I know" he answered me shortly. "You should go before the others caught you here" I said. My voice was shaky, to be frank. I started to panic. "It's okay. I had the door locked for us" seeing Suna smirking like that gave me chills. "How does it feel? Being left hanging by Atsumu?" he looked up at me, still smirking mischievously. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Come on. Don't play that innocent act" he snickered. I tried to find for my phone inside my pockets but talking about bad luck, I left it in the meeting room. "He fingered you, am I right? And he left, leaving you horny just like that" he straightening his back. He inserted his hands into his pockets, slowly making his way towards me. "It turns me on hearing you moan like that, baby" he laughed.

I quickly rushed to the door but he caught me. He slammed my back against the wall. "Where are you going?" he asked. He cupped my cheek with his hand. I crumpled my forehead. "Suna please..." I clenched on his shirt, asking him to let me go. "What, baby?" he kissed my jaw. I gulped. I was so scared and wanted to run but he had me in his arms. "You know, baby. I can make you feel better. I can give you the pleasure you wanted" he licked my neck. My body flinched. He laughed at my reaction. "You're still sensitive, huh?" he whispered against my ear.

"Suna please. Let me go..." I tried to push him but he was stronger. "Shhh..." he placed his index finger on my lips, shutting me out. "Let me help you to finish" he stared me in the eyes. I could feel his hand running down to unbutton my jeans. I closed my eyes, pursing my lips. I held onto his shirt tighter. "Please... Let me... Let me go..." I begged. He looked at me, stopping his hand. "Y/N, I love you so much. Do you know that?" he said. 

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at his half lidded eyes. "I just want you back" he continued. I shook my head slowly. "No Suna, you have Sakura" I said. "I can let her go if that's what you want. If that could make you come back to me, then I will do it. She's just my toy. I promise" he explained, gripping my wrist hard. His grip was painful. "Suna, it hurts" I tried to pull my hand away but he gripped it harder. "Suna... Please let me go..." I started to cry. I was so scared. I body started to tremble. Suna didn't look like a person I once knew. He was frightening. 

"Shhh... Baby, don't cry" he wiped off my tears with both of his hands. He caressed my cheeks gently. "Shhh... I'm here" he said, trying to comfort me. But it was just scaring me more. I felt unsafe, honestly. I just wanted him to let me go. Please, someone save me for real. 

Knock. 

He cursed when he heard the knock on the door. We could hear the voices of girls trying to get in, asking why was the door locked. "Suna... Please... Let me go..." I begged again. He looked me in the eyes, smiling. He rested his forehead against mine. "You're lucky today. But there's still next time" he whispered before taking his steps backwards, releasing me from his grip. I quickly pulled up the zip of my jeans before walking out from the toilet. 

The girls who were waiting outside looked at me weirdly when I walked out from the toilet. They then started to whisper among each other when they saw Suna came out after me. 

"Rin..." Suna turned to the voice's owner. It was Sakura with her watery eyes. 

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

My heart broke into pieces when I saw Suna coming out from the ladies with y/n. They both were alone in there. My eyes were never wrong. I knew it was Suna who entered the ladies but I was so surprised when I saw y/n walked out from the toilet. What were they doing in there? They even locked the door.

I approached Suna when he came out. I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I started to overthink and I need him to explain things at me. I knew he has been hiding things from me. He has been acting weird ever since that party. He kept rejecting my calls, ignoring my texts, avoiding me and left me hanging. I felt like we both have grown distant. 

"Rin..." he turned to look at me. He wasn't giving that guilty expression. His face remained calm. 

He brought me to the back of the campus' building where there were no one but only us. He leaned against the wall while I stood in front of him, still crying. "You saw it?" he asked. His voice doesn't sounded like he's regretting it, as if he expected this. "What was that?" I looked up at him. "Why were you there in the ladies? With y/n" I bombed him another question. He wasn't answering any of my questions.

"Are you cheating on me?" I asked him again. He looked at me. His eyes looked calm before he formed a smirk. He let out a laugh. I was so confused. I wasn't joking so why did he laugh? "Sakura..." he called my name. "You once asked me who was my ex-girlfriend, right?" he laughed again. My mind was blank. "Y/N. She was my ex-girlfriend" I widened my eyes. Did I just heard him right? "What?" I asked. Suna laughed again.

"You know, Sakura. I came to you when I was dating her. I cheated on her and slept with you because I was sexually frustrated. Surprisingly, you like it and you kept giving me the things I wanted. Attention. Sex" he tucked my hair behind the ear. My tears dropped again. I tried to digest the things I just heard and I could feel my heart being stabbed continuously with knives. "I keep you because you're my cum dump. Too bad, she figured out so we broke up" he caressed my cheek. I couldn't say a word. I couldn't believe the things I just listened. 

"And I continued keeping you with me for my own benefits, because you can help me to satisfy my sexual needs. I lied when I said that I love you because it's her whom I love" he patted my cheek, laughing. I felt like my dignity being stepped on. I felt so dirty and disgusted with myself. "I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't find a good time. Good thing that you found out about it yourself" he smiled.

I looked up at him. My eyes were watery but I was angry. "You asshole!" I tried to hit him on his face but he gripped my wrist hard. It was painful. "Me asshole?" he laughed again. "Listen here, you whore" he pushed me against the wall and had his hand on my neck. He was choking me. I hit him, asking me to let me go. "You're nothing compared to y/n. You are just my sex toy, a place for me to cum and it was good to have you as my sex slave" he choked me harder. He leaned closer and growled. 

I was scared. The person here wasn't the Suna I met before. He looked and sounded like a different person and it's terrifying. "Now that you saw and learned the truth, I no longer need a whore and slut like you" he released my neck. I coughed, trying to catch my breath. "Get off from my sight or you know what will happen to you" he groaned. His stare scared me off. His eyes were red and demonic. My body was trembling.

Suna walked away, leaving me behind. I fell on my knees. I sobbed quietly, hands clenching on my shirt. There's nothing left in me but regrets. Meeting Suna Rintarou was a big mistake that I can't undo. I felt used. I felt like a shit. This thing was too much for me.


	18. eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warning. just a mellow chapter
> 
> sorry for not updating yestersay. i was a little busy with my personal works >< sorryyy. anyways i hope you'll enjoy this chapter but stillll stay tuned for more from me hehe

**Miya Atsumu. 10:53am.**

> **I'm at the club room with Kita and the others. You're done with the meeting?**

I read the reply from Atsumu. I did not think twice and immediately made my way towards the club room. Luckily I knew where it was located. My heart was racing and I was still scared. I had the permission from the committees to excuse myself earlier. I lied, telling them I wasn't feeling well. In fact, I wanted to avoid Suna. It got to my anxiety thinking what he will do more at me when the meeting ends. I tried to not shed tears again. I was terrified. It was an indescribable feeling but for sure, I did not want to bump into Suna ever again. Not when Atsumu wasn't around with me.

I knocked on the door of Inarizaki's club room. I could hear a soft _come in_ from Kita, the captain of the team. I did not waste a second and quickly entered the room. "Hey y/n" Atsumu was the first one who greeted me. There was a sweet smile upon his lips. I stared at him for a few seconds before taking my steps forwards and hugged him. I wasn't able to hold my tears anymore. My hands clenched onto his shirt. I buried my face on his chest, crying myself out loud. At this point, I didn't care about the people around me. 

"What's wrong?" Atsumu held me close, comforting me. "Suna..." I sobbed, stuttering at my own words. Honestly, I wanted to tell him about what Suna tried to do at me earlier but that would make things worse. I was puzzled and confused. I was so scared and I needed Atsumu to always be there with me, to always make me feel secured and safe. I felt so scared to even be alone at the campus, knowing that Suna would do such things at me, whenever he wants. 

I wanted him to know but I couldn't tell him. 

Atsumu held my wrist and he noticed the red mark around it. He frowned, looking at me. "Y/N, what happened to your wrist?" he asked. The intonation of his voice changed. He sounded worried and mad, from my judgement at least. I could see Kita and Aran were trying to take a look at my bruised wrist. I quickly covered it. "N... Nothing..." I said. "Did Suna do that? Did he hurt you?" Atsumu held me by the shoulders. His grips were strong. I could sense the anger in him. He was furious. "Tell me!" he raised his voice, pushing me to just be honest. 

I pursed my lips as my tears kept rolling down on my cheeks. I shook my head weakly. I just don't want to make things even worse than it already is. "Tsumu, don't" Osamu pulled the blonde haired guy, making me freed from his strong grip. "Give her time" Osamu patted Atsumu's shoulder before leaving the room. Kita and Aran followed him, leaving us both in the room. 

I sat on the chair, holding on my red wrist tightly. Atsumu looked at me before falling onto his one knee. He looked up at me, reaching for my hands and holding them tightly. "Who hurt you, y/n? Tell me... Please" he sighed. His face showed that he was concerned. He was so worried about me. I sniffled. He wiped my tears off and caressed my cheeks after. "I'm scared..." was the only thing that I could say to him. He gave me a confused expression but he didn't force me to tell him more. He was giving me time. He pulled me into a warm hug, his hand rubbing my back. He was comforting me. 

"I'm here. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you. I won't allow them to" he said softly in my ear. It did calm me a little. My body started to stop from trembling. _I have Atsumu. He's here now. There's nothing that I should be scared and worried of. He's here with me. He will protect me._

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

**OSAMU'S POV**

"Left!" Aran yelled, giving a signal to Atsumu to pass the ball towards him. A toss was made higher to match his height, ball being spiked to the other side of the court. Omimi jumped and made the ball touched his hand, "One touch!" he yelled. The tension between Aran and Omimi was there. "Counterattack!" Akagi received the ball, passing towards Kita to spike. The ball came back to our side.

The blue and yellow ball was saved from hitting the court by Riseki. It was a good receive. "Nice receive!" Aran supported him from behind. The ball flew high into the air. "Samu!" Atsumu called out my name. It happened so fast but I could see that nasty smirk of his. I knew what he meant. I ran to my position, waiting for the right timing to jump. Atsumu's hands get the ball, tossed it behind, "Minus tempo!" he yelled. I spiked the ball back to our opponent's court. 

The ball couldn't be retrieved by any of the opponent's team. "Yeah!" Atsumu screamed, smiling in satisfaction. "Perfect" I tried to catch my breath. 

Volleyball is indeed a tiring sport. It required so many stamina and energy but it wasn't that bad, though. What satisfy me the most is when I get to see the reactions of my opponents when I scored. Kita formed a smirk. He wasn't happy with that yet that smile of him was also praising my skills. The last point marked our team a the winner of the game. We won 2 sets against them. 

"That was nasty, Atsumu. I hate it when you do that!" he whined, wiping his sweats off with the mini cloth. "You should try to receive that... Someday" Atsumu snickered. "Ahhh... Don't be too cocky. I'm still your senior!" Akagi hit his side. I reached for my bottle, opening the cap and drink it all. Atsumu grabbed the bottle and stood beside me. He nudged me, "Nice kill" he said before drinking his water.

"Isn't that Suna?" Riseki asked, pointing to where the grandstand was located. Atsumu and I turned behind in sync, looking at the grandstand. What's worse, y/n was there watching us from the grandstand. Atsumu grasped the plastic bottle, taking his steps towards the grandstand but he was stopped by Kita. Suna took the empty seat next to y/n. "Give them space to talk. They have a lot of unsolved conflicts" Kita held Atsumu by his shoulder, patting his to chill him out. 

I looked at both Suna and y/n before moving my eyes to look at my twin. He was clenching on the bottle he was holding. I could feel the anger in him started to build up.

* * *

I couldn't help but to widen my eyes when I saw Suna took a seat next to me. Honestly, I was still scared of him. Two weeks have passed since the toilet incident yet it still left me traumatized. He was abusive and he almost rape me, for God's sake. Not only that, I did hear from Kita, saying that Suna has been skipping practices without notifying the team and he's in consideration to be removed permanently from the team. He also skipped classes, the committees meeting as well and now he's here right next to me.

"Don't be scared" he said. His voice was calm. He sounded a little different. "I'm here to... Apologize" he said. His head was facing down to the floor. His hands were holding the half-finished blue lemonade that he probably bought it from the cafeteria. I froze. Did he just... Apologize? My eyes couldn't left his figure. I was looking at him and he remained his eyes on the floor instead of meeting my eye contact.

He lifted up his head, turning to look at me. "I know I was being a jerk to you for the past weeks and I'm very sorry for all the things I've done to you. And that included the shit I did to you in the ladies. I was so stupid and I feel so regret for doing that" he said. "Honestly, I felt like I wasn't me this whole time. I lost myself ever since Atsumu introduced you as his acquaintance at Kita's party. It's because, I felt like it was too quick for you to find someone else, to replace me. And it's my friend, that's why I acted that way. I was just feeling jealous, seriously" he explained.

"You're the one who cheated on me, it wasn't my fault" I furrowed my eyebrows, replying him with a low voice. "I know. That's why I said, I'm stupid. I wasted the love and trust that you gave. After all, I just needed attention and it happened. Sakura and I met at the wrong time. I was just feeling attached to her because of the attention she gave me. That's why I decided to keep seeing her because you didn't give me the attention like how she did" he looked me in the eyes. "I couldn't help but to feel jealous when I saw you and Atsumu. How you came to the gym to watch him play instead of me, how he drove you to the campus, had lunch with you, sit next to you in class..." he sighed. "Everything that Atsumu did for you, it was once my duty as someone you called as boyfriend but when I saw someone else took over my role, I just couldn't help myself from feeling possessive. I was greedy and I started to feel regret for cheating on you. I did not expect that karma would hit me back, by using my best friend. It felt like shit. It was painful" he looked down again. 

Suna's voice was shaky. It's a very rare sight of him being this expressive. The Suna I knew, he's more relaxed and calm but this Suna, he sounded... Different. In a good way of course. I wasn't able to reply him or more like my mind was totally blank. 

"I actually... Still have feelings for you" he chuckled. It was a bitter one. The smile, the chuckle. He was bitter with the fact that I'm now looking at Atsumu and no longer him. "I wished that I could stop you from leaving that night. I should have comfort you and convince you that I will change and I will stop seeing Sakura. I should have protect our relationship but I didn't do that. Because all I had in mind was, Sakura will be there for me even though when you choose to leave me. And that's bullshit" Suna quickly wiped off his tears. I was speechless. Each of the words coming from him, they sounded real. He was letting out what he felt and why he acted that way. 

"I'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend for you" he apologized. His voice was soft. I couldn't hold my tears. It's not like I expected him to explain stuffs at me but seeing him made the effort to come and to tell me, it made me feel touched. Suna wasn't the type of a person who would give up on his ego for someone. He never apologizes but when he said sorry for being the worst boyfriend, then I couldn't hold myself from shedding tears. 

I felt like we're finally get to solve the conflict between us. My shoulders were finally feeling light as if the burdens were lifted up and were thrown away from me. I reached for his hands, holding them tight. Our eyes met. "You was a good boyfriend for me even for a short period. I was so in love with you. It's not like I didn't want to give you the attention that you desired. I was too carried away with my study that made me neglect and abandoned you. I was at fault as well and I'm sorry for that" 

"Atsumu came to me with a plan to make you feel jealous" I chuckled. "At first I thought we would just be partners for that wicked game but I started to feel attached to him. I started to have feelings for him" I pursed my lips. Suna's tears rolled down at my words. I knew it was a hard pill for him swallow. I've completely moved on from him and he need to accept that. He need to face the reality that we were over. "I can't lie to myself any longer. I like him. I like Atsumu and we're in the process of get to know each other better" I sniffled, wiping off my tears. Suna's lips curved into a smile, he nodded. "I can see that. The look in your eyes when you look at him, it was love" he said.

"And the look in your eyes when you look at me, it was empty. It's different now. The love, the feelings you have now inside your heart, it belongs to Atsumu. It's no longer me" he caressed my hands. He looked at my soft hands, still smiling softly. We remained silent for a couple of minutes before he looked up at me again, "I would like to start over with you... As friends" 

I couldn't help but to form a smile. My heart felt at ease. I nodded my head. "Of course" I replied him. "Can I hug you? For the last time? Because soon, you'll be someone else's" his voice was shaky. He was trying to swallow the pill, I could feel it. I nodded my head again and he quickly pulled me into a hug. It was a strong hug. It was a _I missed you a lot_ hug. I could hear his breathy sobs when he was hugging me. I hugged him back tightly, rubbing his back. "I swear... My feelings for you was real. I didn't lie when I said that I love you" he sniffled. I just could nod my head, comforting him. 

We were hugging each other for quite some minutes before he pulled himself. He let out a heavy sigh and smiled. "I feel happy" he said. "We should have a talk like this earlier. It's better" he chuckled. "Yeah, we should have" I tucked my hair behind the ear, adjusting myself on my seat. "So, what's up with you and Sakura?" I asked. He let out another sigh. "We broke up after she learnt the truth. She left for the better. She deserves someone who's way better than me" he answered. I nodded my head. "The right one will come to you eventually" I was trying to comfort him. He lost 2 people he loved. 

"Yeah... But that's not what I prioritizes for now. I just wanted to graduate and live a good life" he sipped on his blue lemonade. "How about volleyball?" I asked again. He looked at me. "I don't know actually. I skipped practices for 2 weeks and they probably have blacklisted my name already" he smiled bitterly. I could see him glancing at the team. He seemed to miss the feeling to be on the court, to play volleyball. He missed volleyball so much, I knew it. It was obvious.

"I heard they're about to remove you but you could apologize and prove them that you'll play better and not to repeat the same mistake. I know that you love volleyball so much and it would be a waste if you give up on the things you love, your talent and you skills. Volleyball is your passion and you're the happiest person when you're playing it. I could see that, Rin" 

"So please... Don't ever give up on volleyball. You have to keep playing. It's your dream to become a pro-player so you have to keep fighting for it" I held his hand again. I knew how much he love volleyball and I was trying my best to convince him to not stop from playing volleyball. He smiled, "You're the best" he ruffled my hair and chuckled. "Hmm" he then nodded his head. "I'll keep playing" he said.

"Let's go meet them. I'm sure they will listen to you" I patted his shoulder. "Yeah, I think it's better for me to meet them now because Atsumu is giving me a death glare" he laughed. I turned my head to look at the blonde haired guy. He was indeed glaring at us. He was jealous, obviously. I let out a soft laugh. 

"He's so lucky to have you. I hate it" 


	19. nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warning.
> 
> anyways, sorry for not updating the fic for few days. i was a lil busy with works but i hope that u will enjoy reading this chapter. it's a filler anyways but still, look forward to what will happen during the trip ><

**OSAMU'S POV**

I looked at Suna and y/n making their way towards us. I glanced at Atsumu who couldn't get his eyes off from giving Suna a death glare. It was obvious that he had this one unsettled anger against Suna. It's just I don't know what was it about, he didn't tell me or anything. I let out a sigh. _Get this petty drama to an end already. God!_

Y/N cleared her throat, curving her lips into a smile. "Guys, Suna has something to say to all of you" she nudged Suna's side with her elbow. Suna who was standing in front of Atsumu looked at him. They were both staring at each other for a few minutes long. There was this one tension coming from both of them. It was unknown yet it seemed to be a little interesting to witness them reconcile. 

Suna was the one who broke the silence when he cleared his throat, averting his eyes from the staring competition. I could hear the little inhale he made. "I just... Want to apologize for the very unprofessional behavior of me. I know I shouldn't have mixed up my personal problems with volleyball. I didn't mean to cause chaos within the team" he eyed the members one by one, including me. "I'm sorry for my disappearance. Especially to Kita" he turned his head to the white and black haired guy. "I'm sorry for declining your calls, ignoring your texts and just ran away" Kita smiled. "I'm sorry to all of you who tried to reach me all this while but I chose to still ignore you" he glanced at me. 

Yeah, honestly I did that. I lost count on how many time I tried to reach him. Through calls and texts but I received none as responses. I even get my ass to his room but still no answer. His neighbor told he wasn't home for few days so I guess he went somewhere else. And here he is, admitting that he really ran away for the goddamned 2 bloody weeks. I looked at him, my arms crossing over the chest. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He nodded his head. He was apologizing at me. _Well, apology accepted._

"For the past 2 weeks, I actually went back to my hometown. There were so many things that happened so I thought a short break would make me feel much better. I reflected on myself, on how I acted before and that's how I came to my consciousness. I realized that I've been a whole shithead towards all of you, towards y/n..." Suna glanced at y/n who was standing next to him. She was giving him a smile. "And most importantly..." he moved up to meet the pair of eyes that belongs to Atsumu. "Towards you" he said. 

"I've explained myself at y/n earlier so I think it'd be the best if you could listen to me this time" Atsumu let out a sigh. "Go on" he replied. The Adam's apple of Suna was moving, his mouth seemed dry. "I hate the idea of you and y/n" he shot a glare. I quirked an eyebrow again. That was brutal and bold. No one noticed but Atsumu was clenching his fist. He was trying to control himself from bursting. 

"But I know you're a keeper" Suna formed a side smile. "I could feel and see that you both have this one strong chemistry between you guys. I was jealous obviously. Well, yeah I didn't expect that my ex-girlfriend would be with someone and that someone is my best friend" he snickered. He sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets. "I've tried to win her back but I just couldn't. Because she saw you, she's into you now and she has completely moved on from me. She told me herself earlier... Right?" Suna nudged y/n in a teasing manner. "Stop it, Rin. You don't have to embarrass me like that!" y/n rolled her eyes, hitting his arm. Suna laughed. 

"Miya Atsumu..." Suna lend out his hand. "I'm sorry" he apologized. 

Atsumu looked at Suna's hand. He reached his hand, "What took you so long?" Atsumu smirked. They were shaking hands, a cliché move to reconcile. _Ugh, bunch of lame asses!_

"I was just... Taking my time" Atsumu's nasty smirk was mirrored. 

* * *

"Well, I guess the war has come to an end" Kita interrupted. Suna and Atsumu broke the handshake. "So, what are you going to do?" Kita asked Suna. "The volleyball I meant" he continued. Suna and I exchanged eye contact. I nodded, giving him support. I knew him so much. He loved Volleyball way too much so as a friend, I will never let him to give up on volleyball just because of petty things. He took a deep breath before looking at the captain of Inarizaki again. 

"Someone told me that I have talent and skills in volleyball. She said that it would be a waste if I give up on volleyball" Suna glanced at me, smiling. I snickered. "Her words actually made me realized that I really love volleyball" he nodded, looking down to the floor. "So if you guys don't mind... I would like to stay as a member of Inarizaki" he pursed his lips. "But I understand if you guys don't want me to stay in this team because I know the shit I did was selfish and immature... I..." Atsumu cut him off, "You talked too much, Suna" Suna turned his head, looking at the guy. "What?" he asked.

"Of course we want you to stay, you idiot" Osamu spoke, at last. "You and Atsumu were being petty but still, we need your skills and talent for the sake of Inarizaki. So quit from causing another chaos and focus on volleyball instead. I'm so sick of handling both of your asses already" he growled. 

_Wow. Osamu kinda looked scary over there..._

Suna formed a smirk, nodding his head after. "Understood" he replied. Kita smiled. "Well, since everyone of you are here. I'd like to announce something" all eyes were latched on the figure owned by the leader of the team. "We, the third years have come to an agreement" Kita cleared his throat. "About?" Riseki asked. "Patience, Riseki" Aran laughed. "Inarizaki first trip. Our first, short team vacation" 

"Are you joining the trip?" I asked, head facing to Atsumu who was driving his Audi. He had his window rolled down, arm hanging on the window sill and a cigarette being held between his index and middle finger. _Yeah, I hate it when he does this pose._

"I had no choice. I'm a regular" he blew the smoke out of the window. I rested my back on the seat. "You should join us" he said, inhaling the smoke of his cigarette. "Eh? Why should I? I'm not a part of Inarizaki" I shook my head as a no. "You're important to me and they know you well. You're like a part of us already" Atsumu glanced me, blowing the smoke on my face playfully. 

I fanned away the stinky smoke off my face. "Atsumu, don't do that!" I frowned. He was just laughing at my childishness. "You're adorable as always. Insanity" he flicked the cigarette and rolled up the window back. He took out the mint candy from the storage compartment, swallowing 2 capsules. It's his habit after smoking. What did I noticed about Atsumu was, he's not a smoker but he will smoke at random hour, just not often. And he will take mint candies after he smoked, probably to get of the cigarette breath. 

"Anyways, I was being serious" he said, glancing down at me. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What were we talking about again?_

"About you joining the trip, silly" he ruffled my hair. I pouted. He really likes to make me out of a mess. "No. I don't think that would be a good idea. You should enjoy the moment with your team. Being distant from me for a short period won't hurt you" I stuck my tongue out, teasing him. Atsumu was being a clingy ass baby lately. It's not like I'm complaining it yet I like it actually. I like it when he's head over heels for me. That made me feel safe for some reason. Well, I would freak out or probably start a tantrum if he hangs out with other girls though. I might... Nope. I never said this to him but I can be possessive when it comes to him. I want him all for myself. I hate it when he look at other girls. It made me overthink things. It made me feel insecure about myself. 

Atsumu was born in a privileged family and I'm just a decent girl. I felt like we're both living in 2 different worlds and it's just hard. Sometimes, it did question me if Atsumu is comfortable enough in living in my world. Is he comfortable enough with the average life that I'm living? Could he adapt with it? I would like to be with him, I really do but did I actually deserved him? That's a big question over there that had been lingering in my mind.

I'm just feeling scared of what would I... Me and Atsumu would face once we make it official.

"What are you thinking about?" his question snapped me out of my own thoughts. I looked at him, shaking my head gently. "Nothing" I gave him a convincing smile. "Did you listen to what I said?" he asked. _Wait... what did he say again? I wasn't focusing on him._

"You said something?" I asked, biting on my lower lip. "Sorry, I wasn't focusing on what you were saying" he emitted a soft chuckle. "I knew it. You were in your own thoughts" he reached for my hands, rubbing them softly. "I said I will talk to Kita about bringing you along" he glanced at me and back to the road. "Wait, why? I don't want to be a burden to all of you. You guys should have fun as a team. I can just stay in my room" I refused. Atsumu shook his head, "You're coming with me" he held my hand firmly. "You got it?" he asked me again.

Atsumu can be really stubborn sometimes and I found it hard to argue with him. He can be really pushy. It's not like I didn't want to join the trip but I just don't want to ruin the trip. It's a team vacation after all and what would the other members say if they saw me tagging along? Would they like it? Would I feel welcomed by them? I don't even know.

I bit the inner layer of my lower lip, looking at Atsumu's side. I hummed, "Fine, if you insist" I let out a low sigh.


	20. twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bonus chapter!! a bit angsty (for me at least) and mellow
> 
> i'd like to recommend you to listen to This Is What Overthinking Feels Like by Marina Lin (on repeat!!!) while you read it. the lyrics kinda suit for this chapter.

I entered Atsumu's room. He insisted on me staying over his place and since Osamu said that he will be going back to Hyogo tonight so yeah, I could agree with the idea. But still, Osamu did left something for us.

_"Just don't touch my bed or I'll kill both of you"_

That was his message. A _death threat_ actually. 

Atsumu locked the door once he entered the room after me. He took off his shoes, placing them aside while I sat on his bed. I looked at the blonde guy taking off his club jacket, hanging it around the chair. He seemed different somehow. He looked like he was avoiding my eye contact. "Are you hungry? I could make you something for dinner" I broke the silence between us. "No, it's fine. I'm not hungry" he said while unpacking his stuffs. He wasn't even looking at me. I furrowed my eyebrows, feeling weird at his odd behavior. _Is he mad or something?_

I got up from his bed and approached him. "Are you okay?" I asked. My fingers interlaced with his as I hold his hand tight. He looked at me in the eyes before pulling his hand. "I'm gonna take a warm bath" he smiled bitterly before entering the bathroom. I let out a sigh. _What is it? I thought everything was okay. We were so good earlier. What is it that upsets him?_

Atsumu was relaxing his back against the bath tub with his eyes closed when I walked into the bathroom. I removed my clothes one by one before getting into the bathtub. He was surprised. He adjusted his position when I positioned myself between his legs, my back was facing him. I tied my hair into a messy bun before leaning against his chest. I reached for his arms, holding his hands tightly. I hate being ignored by him. If I did something that made him upset, then I would like to reconcile with him. I hate the cold and silent treatment he's giving. I just hate it when he acted like this.

"Did I do something that upsets you?" I asked while playing with his fingers. I turned my head sideways, looking at him from the corner of my eyes. He looked at me, shaking his head slowly. "What happen with you being honest with me?" I sighed, releasing his hands. I pulled my legs up, hugging my knees. It did make me feel upset as well when he acted that way. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me. Not all things need to be shared, right?" I placed my head on my knees. Atsumu looked at me. 

I kinda expecting him to give me a back hug or something. I actually waited for it. I felt him moving behind me but instead, he leaned his back against the bathtub. I sighed again. For the first time, I felt so unwelcomed here. I was embarrassed for coming in to join him bathing. I thought we could settle the unsolved conflict that I don't even know what was it about. But what he did was brushing me off. That's the saddest part. 

I could feel the pain coming from my chest. My heart ached. Call me a crybaby but I just couldn't help but to shed tears. I lifted my head, sniffling. Atsumu looked at me when I wiped off my tears. "I'm sorry for barging in" I was about to leave him alone but he quickly pulled me. He had his arms wrapped around me, his head leaned against the back side of mine. I could feel his breath on my nape. "I'm sorry" he said it softly but I could still hear it. 

We stayed in that position for a few minutes before he asked, "Are you going to leave me?" his voice was shaky. I knew I didn't misjudged it. I turned my head to look at him. He was... Crying. It was my first time seeing him shedding tears and I don't know why. What was the reason? 

"Tsumu, why are you crying?" I asked. He wasn't answering me. I could hear the little sniffs he made. What was it that caused him pain? _What is it Atsumu?_

"Are you going... To get back with Suna?" he sighed. I turned my body to facing him. I held him on the cheeks, lifted up his head to look at me. "What?" I asked. He looked at me. His eyes were red. He wiped off his tears, taking a deep breath after. "He made himself clear earlier and you guys have resolved the conflict. Does that mean, you're going back to him?" he asked. I stared at him. I totally lost it. The least thing that I expected from him was him to cry over the things that he, himself overthink about. 

"It's not like I don't like it when you and Suna are in a good terms but I couldn't help but to feel threatened with it" he dropped his tears. His voice sounded sad and worried. Who would have thought that the toughest guy could easily break down when he started to overthink things. 

I caressed his cheeks gently, tears rolling down on my cheeks. I shook my head, trying to convince him. "The thought of you going back to Suna scares me off. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Seeing you talk to him earlier at the grandstand made me lose my confidence" he expressed. I absolutely had no idea that he was thinking all of these. "I don't want to lose you" he bowed his head, crying silently. 

_"If you couldn't love him like how he loves you, then you should stop giving him hope. I just don't want to see him hurt anymore"_

Osamu said this at me before and I finally understand it. I can finally understand how Osamu felt when he saw Atsumu crying himself out like this. He looked so broken hearted and helpless. And this is why Osamu was being protective when it comes to him. I got it now. 

"I might sounds desperate but..." he lifted his head, looking at me. He couldn't stop his tears from rolling. "Do I have a chance? Do I ever have the chance to be with you?" he asked. His voice sounded weak and that broke me even more. "Do you even consider me in your life, y/n? You can just be honest with me" he asked. 

I couldn't give him an immediate answer. Deep down inside my heart, I was feeling scared. I do have my own thoughts that I overthink. Yes, I like him but am I actually ready to invest my heart and feelings again? After what happened between me and Suna? Honestly, I don't even know. I wanted to be with him but there were so many things that stopped me. I'm fighting with those possible negative thoughts that have been bothering me. I'm fighting them alone. 

Atsumu wiped off his tears, nodding his head. "I got it" he sighed before getting out from the bathtub. He wrapped himself with the bathrobe before leaving me alone in the bathroom. _No._

I walked out from the bathroom once I put on the bathrobe. "Atsumu..." I called his name. He ignored my call and made his way to the kitchen. "Atsumu" I called him again. He was still ignoring me. I walked to him and hugged him from behind. I couldn't help but to sob. His tears dropped on my hands. "I did consider you in my life. You had no idea how crazy I could get whenever you flirt with me. You had no idea how much I like it when you're with me. Your words never failed to make me blush. I didn't expect we would come this far. I didn't expect to have this feelings" maybe it's the right time for me to confess everything. To confess about how I actually felt for him.

"I like you, you dummy! Can't you see that?" I hit his abs. "But sometimes I can feel insecure and overthink things too, you know? I wanted to be with you but knowing you came from a rich family, have a good life, compared to mine, I don't feel like I actually deserved you. I don't think that we're meant for each other because of our families status. I'm a nobody and you're a somebody. I think about us every single day and there's no day that I didn't think about you" I sobbed. "You're too good for me" Atsumu turned and hugged me tightly. He placed his head on top of mine. He shook his head.

"I don't care about those things. I don't care about your family status or anything. I've never judged you or anything. I fall for you because who you are. Because you are you. How did you ever think about that?" he cupped my cheeks, making me look at him. He was shedding tears as well. "I'm glad that I made the move to approach you, even though I started it with offering you a stupid plan but I'm thankful that it brought us here" he leaned his forehead against mine. "It's just that I'm worried that I might lose you someday" he sighed. I shook my head. "You won't" I looked up at him. "How can I leave you when you make me head over heels for you?" I clenched on his bathrobe. 

Our eyes met. "I love you, Atsumu" I finally let it out of my chest. Those three words that I've been holding all this while. I finally said it at him.

He dropped his tears again. "I love you too, y/n" he kissed me on my lips and I kissed him back. Our kisses were sloppy but they were pure and real. They were love. "I love you so much" he confessed. He took a deep breath before chuckling. "I love you" I said it again.

"I love you more, y/n. I love you so much"


	21. twenty-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wicked Game has reached 1k+ views in wattpad!! thank u so muchhh T_T and i've been receiving lots of good comments and feedbacks from you readers; in both ao3 and wattpad. i also received some from tiktok!! thank you againnn it means so much to meeee ;A; i hope u guys will stay with me, with Wicked Game until the enddd. i have more for you so stay tuneddd. don't forget to share this fic to ur friends >< ilyyyy <333
> 
> anyways please enjoy this chapter ,,, it's just a filler but a lil fluff at the end hehe

_A week later..._

**Miya Atsumu. 8:08am.**

> **You're done? I'm here <3**

I read the message. It was Atsumu. I quickly put my belongings into my bag, zipping them. "You're going already?" Mika asked once she walked out from showering. "Yeah, Atsumu's here" I looked at my luggage and a carry on. I was just checking if I did missed out anything. Seemed like I got all packed. "Anyways, what are you and Atsumu? I mean your status" the closet was opened by Mika as she started to find for some cute outfits for her to wear. Maybe she's going out with Daishou later.

I looked at her, humming. "Well... We're just..." I picked up my carry on before strolling the luggage with me. "We" I chuckled, opening the door and walked out. "You should tell him to at least make things cleared for both of you" she rolled her eyes. I smiled, "Have fun with Daishou!" I waved before walking towards the elevator.

Actually, Mika has a point. It's been a week since the confession. Atsumu's fully aware with how I felt for him and same goes to me. Our feelings were mutual. But our _status_ was the only thing that hasn't made clear. We love each other, we both admitted that we belong to each other but why hasn't he ask me out? To be his girlfriend officially? This kinda bothered me. Was he being serious?

I let out a sigh before entering the elevator with my luggage. 

If Atsumu really love me, then he would at least declare things between us both, and not leaving me confused like this. I don't know what to answer when people ask me what is my relationship status with Atsumu. I wanted to say that I'm his girlfriend but he didn't see anything about it. He did call me with cute endearments but he never called me as his _girlfriend_. I like the thing that we have for now but I just wanted him to clarify things. I was just feeling scared if I'm the only who take thing serious. 

"Hey" Atsumu, who had himself leaned against the door of his Audi greeted me once he saw me coming out from the lobby. I formed a smile. It was a forced one. I just don't want to disappoint him or ruin his mood with these silly thoughts that I had in mind. Sucks to be me but I do have this one habit where I always prioritizes other people's feelings then me. 

Atsumu opened the boot of his car, helping me out with my luggage. "We're going to a river camp and not overseas country, babe" he laughed, closing the boot back. I chuckled, walking towards the passenger door. He opened it for me. I simply thanked him and get in. Atsumu got into his driver seat, buckled up his seatbelt before driving away. 

We have agreed to gather at the petrol station near to the campus before heading to the camp site. From what I heard, they chose a good camp site which was located in Kyoto. It will take around an hour journey. It wasn't that far from Kobe. Atsumu parked his car at the side when we arrived at the petrol station. I could see the other members of Inarizaki. Osamu was there in his mini cooper while Aran, Akagi, Kita and the others were talking outside of their cars. 

Atsumu rolled down his window and lit up a cigarette. "You're hungry?" he asked, looking at me. "I have some snacks for us but they're in the boot. I can get them if you want" he caressed my cheek. I smiled, shaking my head. "It's okay. I'm not hungry" I leaned into his touch. He giggled, "You're so adorable" he leaned to peck my lips. The smell of his cigarette breath was strong. I crumpled my forehead. "You should stop smoking" I rolled my eyes. "You want to try?" he playfully offered. "No thanks" I shook my head, giving him another eye rolls. 

A grey mustang parked in front of Atsumu's car. I knew whose car was it or more like it's the car I once ride. A black haired guy get off from the car. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and slacks. Who else if he's not Suna Rintarou. "I'll just go have a smoke with him" Atsumu get off from the car as well. They approached each other. Suna then took the cigarette that Atsumu offered him and lit it up. 

It's nice to see them talking like that. It's good that they are now good friends again. Everything went back to normal. Suna indeed fixed his friendship with Atsumu and we hang out a lot as a group, that include Osamu. It felt great that we could create a good ending to the cold war. 

I rested my back on the seat, watching them talking. I couldn't hear their conversation but Suna was glancing at me while he smoke. He flashed a smile before eyeing back to Atsumu who was talking to him. I opened the door, getting off the car. "Tsumu, I'll just go get something from the mart" I interrupted their conversation before making my way to the petrol station's mart. Atsumu nodded his head before continue talking to Suna. 

I looked at the junk food section and grabbed few snacks. I knew Atsumu had some for us but it won't hurt to add more. "Hungry huh?" a low groan surprised me. I turned my head to the voice's owner. Suna. "I thought you were with Atsumu" I said. "I was just getting some sandwiches" he reached for the sandwiches from the shelf and walked towards the cashier. I followed him at the back. "I'll pay for her" he said at the cashier boy. "No, it's okay. I'll pay myself" I refused but Suna insisted on paying for me.

We walked out from the mart, walking towards the twins. "Thanks for these" I wiggled the plastic bag which contained my snacks. He smiled, "It's not a big deal" he laughed. "What are you getting?" Atsumu wrapped his arm around my shoulder once I got back from the mart. "Just some additional snacks for us" I answered him with a smile. "Oh Osamu, you look good" I looked at his twin brother. "Ey, thanks" he smiled.

"Why do you need snacks when I'm literally the living snack here" Atsumu shrugged cockily. I looked at him with a disgusted face. "Gross" Osamu sighed, shaking his head. "Oh my god what even" Suna opened the can drink he bought from the mart and sipped it. "Y'all assholes" Atsumu rolled his eyes. I laughed. 

"Okay guys. So it's 8:45am and I think we can start moving now. I've sent you the map of the location in our group chat. It's a one hour journey from here. Don't get lost and let's meet at the campsite. Safe journey, everyone" Kita said before getting into Aran's car. The third years were in one same car. Just look at the second years, _bunch of show offs._

"Let's go baby" Atsumu patted my shoulder. I nodded my head. Atsumu made his way towards his car back and I followed him at the back. "Y/N!" Suna called me and I turned. He took my hand and handed me one of the sandwiches he bought. "For you" he smiled before walking towards his car. That kinda got me confused. I thought he bought it for himself. "Y/N, let's go" Atsumu called me. "Coming!" I said, getting into the car. 

* * *

Atsumu held my hand tight while the other hand of his controlling the steering. "I love youuu" he said, glancing at me. I let out a soft chuckle. "I love you too" I placed my head on his shoulder. Our fingers were interlaced, hands were holding tight. "Aren't you going to eat? I thought you're hungry" he asked, kissed on top of my head. "I'll eat later. Are you hungry?" I looked up at him. "Yeah kinda. Can you get me something to eat?" he kissed my forehead. "Yeah sure" I smiled before reaching the plastic bag. "Oh, a sandwich" his eyes caught the sandwich that Suna gave me earlier. 

"Suna gave me earlier. He bought extra. Do you want it?" I looked at him. He nodded his head as a yes. I unwrapped the sandwich before handing him one. He took a big bite on it, chewing it slowly. "You're surely hungry" I said playfully before taking a small bite of the other one. "I'm a huge eater, you know that" he laughed.

_"You should tell him to at least make things cleared for both of you"_

Mika's words suddenly passed my mind. I chewed on the sandwich slowly before glancing up at Atsumu who was focusing on his driving. "What is it?" he asked, noticing my glances. I pursed my lips. _Is it really okay to talk about this... Now?_

"You can ask or tell me if there's anything that bothers you" he said, giving a reassuring smile at me. "It's just..." I cleared my throat. He hummed in confusion. "Tsumu, what are we?" I looked at him. He was looking at me for a couple seconds before turning his head back at the road. "You're mine. Why?" he asked. He kept glancing at me and back to the road. "But you never properly ask me out. You know like... Would you be my girlfriend or something like that" I mumbled. He looked at me and chuckled.

"Aw, I didn't know you're into the old school thing" he held my hand again. I furrowed my eyebrows, giving him a weird expression. "Actually, I started seeing you as my girlfriend since that night. I know I didn't ask you out properly because I thought that's something that the millennials have stopped doing" he caressed my hand. "I'm sorry if that makes you confused but you are my girlfriend, y/n" he formed a sweet smile. I couldn't help but to flash him a big smile. I love hearing that from him. Not forgetting my burning cheeks.

_Me? Miya Atsumu's girlfriend? I'm his girlfriend? OH MY GODDDD!!!_

Trust me, I was the happiest person. I wanted to pull him and hug him tight but since he was driving... _Ugh!_

"And you're my boyfriend..." I said shyly. He let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm your boyfriend and you're my girlfriend" he kissed my knuckle.


	22. twenty-two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bonus chapterrrr!! no serious warning, just another filler. 
> 
> hope u guys will enjoy this chapter hehe <3

We reached at the campsite around one hour and a half later. There was an unexpected heavy traffic earlier. "We're here" Atsumu unbuckled his seatbelt. I looked around the campsite. It was a beautiful place, I swear. There's a river as well. It's a winter styled glamp campsite. I could see different kinds of tents, probably the types of camps they're offering. I get off from the car, till looking around. The breeze was quite cold. The sound coming from river was refreshing. I already like it here. 

There were other people there. Maybe they're also on their trip like us. Suna and Osamu approached me and Atsumu. "What a nice place" Osamu said, leaning against _our_ car. "Who suggested this?" Suna offered his cigarettes at the twins and they really took it without hesitation. _Such unhealthy asses._

"I heard Aran was the one who got this place for us" Atsumu lit up his cig. Osamu and Suna lit theirs as well. "Impressive" Suna nodded his head. A group of girls walked passing them. Osamu whistled. "Talking about luck" he smirked. "Wanna get a go?" Osamu looked at Suna. He exhaled the smoke, blowing it to the air. He then did the _tongue-in-cheek_ gesture and glanced at me. I blinked, hugging myself. "Nah, I'll let that pass" he smirked. 

"You?" Osamu nudged at the blonde. Atsumu frowned, shaking his head. "I have mine. No thanks" he semi-circled his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I blushed. He can be showy though but I like it, really.

"I'll end up waking up on one of their bed" Osamu wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, bet. Aren't you a virgin?" Suna teased. Atsumu laughed out loud. "I'm not, you fucker!" Osamu raised his middle finger at Suna. He was pissed. I emitted a soft laugh as I watched them talking. Their conversation didn't make sense but it was just funny, at least for me. 

Kita walked towards us. He was probably from the reception counter. "You three will be in one same camp. Y/N got a separate room all for herself. Here are your keys. You can start unpacking your things. We'll gather back in an hour or two. Get some rest first" Kita handed the keys at me and Suna before walking away.

"I'll be with y/n. You guys can have the room" Atsumu grinned. I looked at him, shaking my head. "No, Atsumu. I think you should be in the same room with them" I grabbed my carry on and luggage from the boot of the car. "No, it's fine. They're okay with it. I'll be in the same room with you" he looked at me. I shook my head again. "No we can't" I said. He frowned. He doesn't look happy with it. Osamu and Suna were just watching us. "Why not?" Atsumu flicked his cig away. 

"Atsumu, we're in your team's vacation. It's really inappropriate for us to be in one same room when your team members are here with us. We're not on our own trip" I looked up at the tall guy standing in front of me. "But they know that we're together now" he replied. I smiled, shaking my head _again_. "I know but still..." he immediately cut me off. "Is it wrong to share a room with my girlfriend?" he quirked an eyebrow. His face said it all. He was pissed and annoyed with me. "No" I answered. "Then?" he asked me again. I let out a sigh. "Kita said I'll have the room all for myself and I don't want him to see you coming out from my room. What will he think?" I crumpled my forehead. His stubbornness kinda got on my nerve, honestly. "Then I'll tell Kita about it and I'm sure he'll understand" he bit the lower layer of his lip. _Oh my God..._

"No Atsumu. We can't do that. Kita didn't even invite me to be in this trip at the first place but you asked him for it. And I'm not letting you to do the similar thing again. It will just embarrass me so please... Just be in the same room with Osamu and Suna" I expressed. "So you're telling me that you came here because I told you to? And not because you want to be here with me?" Atsumu's eyes were still latched on mine. "You're the one who insisted with me coming here when I totally said no at first. I told you I could stay in my room instead but you didn't listen" I burst. "I see..." he nodded. "So you don't want to be here at all" he sighed. _Ugh, come on._

"You should just tell me though. You don't have to wait for us to get here so that you could say that out on my face like this. You make me feel like I'm controlling you" his voice sounded fierce and that scared me off a little. "It's annoying" he get his bags and locked the car. "Are you really mad at me just because I refused to be in the same room with you?" I asked. My voice grew louder. His childish behavior was irritating. "Yeah. Why? I can't be upset with it?" he tilted his head. _There he go with his attitude._

"Stop being childish" I sighed. He scoffed. "I'm being childish?" he was half shouted. "Atsumu!" Osamu called to stop him. Atsumu shook his head, looking at me. "If you want to go home that bad then I'll gladly send you home" he said before leaving me. Osamu followed him from behind with his stuffs. I let out a heavy sigh. Suna looked at me before stepping forwards towards me. He grabbed the carry on I was carrying. "Let me help you" he said. "I'll get your stuffs to your camp" he nodded. "It's okay. I can get these by myself" I tried to take my stuffs from him but he held my wrist. "No. I'll help you" he ruffled my hair. 

* * *

It took us some minutes to find my camp since the area was spacious. It was bigger than I expected. Suna handed my carry on back at me. "Thank you" I said with a smile. He mirrored my smile. "No worries. I'll talk with Atsumu. He was just... You know. He can be a _kid_ sometimes" Suna comforted me. "Yeah. I was at fault as well. It's not like I don't want to be here. It's just... I don't want the other members of your team to feel annoyed with my presence. You guys are having a team vacation and I'm the only girl here so it makes me feel awkward" I explained. Suna wasn't responding. He was giving me space to vent out.

"Why can't he understand me? I'm just showing my respect to the third years" I sighed. Suna sat on the bench in front of my camp. "Come" he patted the seat next to him. I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "I can be your listener. You can let it out at me" he said. I shook my head. "No Suna. It's oka..." he cut me off. "It's fine. I'd rather listen to your rants than to let you have your feelings and thoughts bottled up in you. You can't let those to _eat_ you. That can be a serious matter. It's better to let them out instead of keeping it to yourself" he looked up at me.

Yeah. He's Suna Rintarou after all. This is what Suna always did when we were together back then. Whenever I have problems, then he will always be there to listen to my rants. He will always assure me that everything's going to be fine. He will help me with solutions and he will comfort me. There's one thing about him that didn't changed. His good listener self. 

I took a deep breath before sitting next to him. I looked at the ground and then at the shoes he was wearing. "You're still keeping that?" I looked up at him. He made a _what_ expression and so I pointed at his shoes. He was wearing the shoes I once gave him. He looked at his shoes and laughed. "Yeah. I found it under my bed so why not. Just making use of my old stuffs" he chuckled. "I thought you've thrown it" I giggled. "Why would I? It's a free item and it's something that I can wear. It'd be a major waste for me if I throw them out" he rolled his eyes playfully. "And you know that I don't throw my stuffs" 

"Yeah, that's why your room is messy" I laughed. It was. His room was so messy that every time I stopped by, I helped him to clean up. Even though he's living alone, without a roommate yet his room was the messiest. I can't even understand how he can live in that kind of room. "Shut up. Don't slander my room" he whined. I laughed. He was looking at me, forming a smile. We were looking at each other. "It's good to see your smile again" he said. Suna got up and sighed. "I better get going before Atsumu saw us" he slipped his hands into his pockets. _Suna and his trademark..._

I nodded my head. "You know, I'm always here if you need me. I can be your listener if you want to rant or let out the things that you're not happy with. I'll gladly help you" he said softly. I looked at the guy. He meant it. My lips curved into a crescent, smiling at him. Slowly I nodded my head. "Thank you again" I said. He smiled back at me before walking away.

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

Suna entered the room with his stuffs. I looked at him putting down his belongings on the only empty bed next to the window. "Where were you?" Atsumu who was sitting on his bed, asked. Suna eyed the other guy. "You left your girlfriend with her heavy stuffs so I had no choice but to help her carrying her bags to her camp" he replied. Atsumu wasn't smiling or giving good reactions. He's probably still pissed. 

"That's nice of you" he said sarcastically. "Seriously? You're still seeing me as the bad guy?" Suna heaved. Atsumu shrugged. _Why is he so petty again?_

"You guys should talk. She has a point. She respects the third years and as a thank you for letting her to join this trip, she had no choice but to stay alone. You should think it in a good way instead. I'm sure she would like to have you as her roommate or more like she will never refuse to be with you but the thing is, she's in our club's vacation. Even Kita emphasized on her having the room all by herself. It's a sign, Atsumu. It's a sign for you guys to be professionals just for once. For this trip" 

The words coming out from Suna had me surprised. I never see him utter such great words like that. _Wow. Amazing._

Atsumu seemed to admit defeat. He couldn't fight Suna back. Well, thanks to Suna for that. At least his petty ass can stop being childish and start to act like a matured person. I looked at Suna, giving him a thumb's up. "Nice one" I said. It was a sarcasm for Atsumu. He's a grown up man so he should think like an adult and not like a kid. Y/N was right. We all know they're a couple, an inseparable couple now but this isn't their honeymoon. Y/N understood that well but he didn't. That's why he chose to be petty and dramatic over it. I let out a heavy sigh. _God! He can be reaaallly tiring. Ugh!_


	23. twenty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a mellow chapter. no serious warning

Atsumu hasn't texted me or anything and it's almost to our lunch time. Honestly, it did upset me because I couldn't help but to notice that Atsumu is someone who has his own pride and ego. He's almost similar to Suna but still, he's the sweetest. It just, sometimes I couldn't help but to feel sad and upset with his attitude. I didn't know why was he _that_ upset just because I refused to have him sleeping in my camp. It's not like I'm leaving him behind or anything. I just wanted to make this trip a friendly one. He should have understood me better but instead, he chose to be upset and mad about it. Not forgetting how he shouted at me earlier, I would have cried if Suna and Osamu weren't there. He had never yelled or shouted at me and that surprised me the most. 

I let out a sigh. Maybe I should start expecting less from him. Maybe this is just a _minor_ challenge for me, for us as a couple. I was just feeling scared of what awaits us in the future. I can't predict or imagine how worst can our argument and misunderstanding could be. Thinking about being in a bad situation with Atsumu saddened me. I just wanted to live a happy life with the person I love, and that person is him. I looked at my phone's wallpaper. It was a picture of me and Atsumu. The smile he had on his face, it's one of my favorite features of him. He has the best smile and his smiles assure me that I'm loved by him. I smiled bitterly and continued unpacking stuff.

"Y/N..." Atsumu called me with his soft voice. It was slow but I could hear it clearly. I got up and walked to the door, opening it, and saw him standing. He looked at me with his sad eyes. We locked our gaze on each other and remained silent for the first few seconds. "Can I come in?" he asked. I looked down, replying to him with a hum. He entered my camp and I closed the door. I leaned against the door, eyes were still looking down. He looked up at me. "Are you..." he cleared his throat. My eyes moved to look at him. He sighed, "Are you mad at me?" he doesn't look mad. His voice was shaky and I hate that. I hate it when he talks to me with that voice. It broke me. I couldn't reply to him verbally as I was trying to stop myself from crying. I felt emotional seeing him like this. I felt guilty for making him upset. I shook my head, no. 

He walked towards me and grabbed my hands. He caressed them gently. "I'm sorry" he kissed my knuckle. There he goes. "I didn't... Mean to be childish about it. I just... Want to be with you because you're my girlfriend" he confessed. I no longer can control my tears from rolling down on my cheeks. "I know" I mumbled, head's facing down to the floor. He pulled me for a hug. It was a tight hug yet it felt warm. His big hand rubbing my back as if he was assuring me that he just wants the best for me, that he just wants to be with me and nothing more. His chin placed on top of my head. "I should have considered when you said you don't want to join this trip. I should have understand you well, I should have at least ask you the reason why you refused but instead, I was being selfish and prioritized my own feelings" I leaned my head against his chest, crying quietly as he explains his side. "I'm really sorry for yelling at you, for being harsh at you. I shouldn't do that. I just... Couldn't control my temper and it was out of my consciousness. I know you're hurt by that. I'm really sorry, y/n" he hugged me tighter. I looked up at him and held his cheeks. I sniffed and flashed a smile at him. "It's okay. I know it wasn't your intention" I caressed his cheeks. He shook his head slowly. "No. It was unacceptable. I've promised you that I'll treat you good but I did the opposite thing" he leaned his forehead against mine. 

_How can I not love this guy? How can I stay mad at him that long?_

"I did feel upset about it..." I looked at him in the eyes. My tears seemed to roll down even faster. I was a crying mess and my face was red because of it. "But at least you came to me and apologized. And you also explained your side, then it's acceptable and forgivable" I tiptoed to give a light peck on his lips. "I thought you won't come to comfort me but you actually did and I'm grateful for that" I brushed our noses, chuckling softly. He formed a grin, leaning his face closer to mine. "I will always come to comfort you, baby. I love you so much that I will never let you go through a night with sadness left in you, especially if I'm the one who upsets you. I won't let that to happen" he pecked my lips back. I smiled, hugging him tighter. My heart finally feels at ease. "Are we good now?" he cupped my cheeks and looked at me. I nodded my head slowly. He smiled before leaving a kiss on my temple. 

* * *

Atsumu and I entered the cafe. He had my hand in his. He held my hand firmly. "Where were you guys from?" Kita asked. He was holding his lunch tray. "We had a talk about something. Sorry for being here late" Atsumu replied to him. Kita glanced at our clasped hands. He chortled, "Atsumu, you can be really showy huh? Love surely makes you turn into a simp but that's good. I wish you guys a long-lasting relationship" he said. We didn't expect that but that was so sweet of Kita. No wonder the team loves and respects him. He's such a nice captain and senior. "Thank you" Atsumu held my hand tighter, his thumb rubbing my knuckle. Kita nodded his head. "Eat your lunch, it's almost over lunch time. Don't starve yourselves" he patted Atsumu's shoulder before joining Aran and the others. Atsumu turned his head at me and smiled. "Let's get you some food" he said.

We joined Suna and Osamu. Suna looked at our still-connected hands and snorted. "Thank goodness" Osamu sighed and continue eating his lunch. "Shut up" Atsumu rolled his eyes. I sat down on my chair, opposite to Suna. He looked at me and smiled. I flashed him a smile as a return. "Thanks man" Atsumu looked at Suna who was feeding himself his _onigiri_. "For what?" he quirked an eyebrow in question. "For your words earlier. In our camp" 

Suna curved up the corner of his lips. "That's not a big deal. I just couldn't stand seeing you guys fight when I'm here standing in the middle. You're my friend and y/n is also my friend so, I was doing my job as a _friend_ " he took another bite of his _onigiri_. "How I wished I could say that to you as well" Osamu interrupted, making both the blonde and the black-haired guy looking at him. "What? You guys fought over a girl and I was in between. It was tiring" Osamu rolled his eyes and munched on his food. I chuckled softly. I understood how he felt. Of course, he would feel that. 

Suna leaned his back on his chair. "Tsum" Suna's eyes were latched on me. Atsumu eyed him while unwrapping his _onigiri_. He hummed. "I'm not sure if you know about this but y/n is a crybaby. She might look tough on the outside but her heart is very fragile and she cries easily" his eyes, his stare. It was filled with regrets. I could see it. I pursed my lips. "I don't want to see her crying anymore" he sighed. Osamu glanced at the guy who was seated next to him. "So please..." Suna lifted his head to look at Atsumu. "Take care of her and don't hurt her. Don't hurt her feelings" he crossed his arm over his chest and I looked at him. "Hm" Atsumu nodded his head. 

"Oi Suna, are you not going to eat the _tsukune_?" Akagi stopped by at our table. Suna looked up to his senior and shook his head. "You can have it if you want" he replied. Akagi grinned and thanked him. "Ey, you're the best!" he took the _tsukune_ stick and eat it. "I wonder where the fats go in him" Osamu snorted. "I worked out to burn the calories and fats" the third year whined. "Oh really? But you still need to improve your fitness" Atsumu took a bite of his food. "Atsumu you shithead! Don't be too cocky with your big built" Akagi rolled his eyes. 

"Anyways, what is our plan this evening?" Suna asked. Akagi hummed, "There's an open court. Kita said we will be playing volleyball. A round or two" he munched on the next _tsukune_. "We came here to play volleyball?" Osamu quirked his eyebrow, scoffing. "I can't believe that" he shook his head. "Hey, this is our time to shine! There are so many pretty girls here" Akagi chuckled. "I thought you said you like Karasuno's libero?" Atsumu chewed on his chicken _katsu_. "The girls are for our lonely soldiers over here" he glanced at Suna and Osamu. I let out a laugh. "Also, I heard that there's a lake somewhere in the forest but I'm not sure if Kita would agree with us going there. Could be risky" Akagi pulled a chair from the next table, settling himself down at our table. "Take the risk then" Osamu shrugged cockily. "Y/N's here. It's dangerous" Akagi glanced at me. "She can stay in her camp" Osamu replied. "No, she'll come to wherever we're going" Atsumu frowned, looking at the grey-haired boy. "Yeah sure" Osamu rolled his eyes. I laughed again. I just find it funny when the Miyas started quarreling. 

"So, at what time are we going to play volleyball?" Suna stopped the Miyas' little fight. "Hm... At 4pm to 6pm I think" Akagi answered him. "That's like our daily practice" Atsumu whined out loud. "We will play it only for today" Kita answered from behind. Kita, Aran and Omimi approached our table. "But why?" Atsumu was still whining over it. I chuckled. _What a cutie_. "That's a compulsory thing for us Inarizaki" Kita patted Atsumu's shoulder. 

* * *

I sat at the side and watch them play a friendly match against each other. Their plays really caught the attention of the people there. Well, that's a no doubt though. But still, not forgetting about a group of girls who stopped by just to admire and fangirling over them. "Oh my God. The blonde-haired setter is so hot" I heard that coming from one of them. It did annoy me. No. It was annoying as hell. "Right! And oh! He has a twin. Wow, he's also handsome" the other one squealed. _Oh God, please give me patience_. "Perfect. We could get them" the first girl said excitedly while the other girls were like _yeah go get a go on them, you guys will get them with your visuals_. Something like that. "Okay then, the setter's mine" I glanced at the girl with black straight-cut hair. She really had her eyes on Atsumu. Only Atsumu and I were screaming out loud inside of my head. How I wished I could just say to them that Atsumu is mine. Only mine! _So go away, bitch._

The match ended when Kita scored a point. Atsumu's team lost against Kita's. He whined in frustration. Yeah, of course he would do that. He hates losing after all. I heard the girls were squealing again. One of them was telling the first girl to go to Atsumu and ask for his number. _Keep dreaming, girl_. I get up from the bench I was sitting on, grabbing the water bottle that I bought from the vending machine, and walked towards Atsumu. The straight-cut haired girl quickly stopped her steps when she saw me walking towards my man. "I lost!" Atsumu whined when he saw me. I chuckled and handed him the water. "It's okay. You're still the best for me" I said. I was being honest but at the same time, I wanted to give a hint to his fangirl behind me. I wanted her to understand that she's _crushing_ on a taken man. And this man is taken by me. _Get it already, girl_. 

"You're so cute" Atsumu caressed my cheek gently. I leaned into his touch before pouting. "Look at you all sweaty" I wiped off his sweats with my hands, still pouting cutely at him. I know I was being cringey but I just had to! I heard the girls behind me were whispering among themselves. _Oh no, he has a girlfriend already_. _You missed the chance_. _Well, the other members might be single, I guess?_ I heard those coming from them. Atsumu snickered, squishing my cheek. "How can I not love you. You're adorable" he squealed. "Ew, people in love stinks" Osamu walked, passing by. "Agreed" Suna followed him at the side, drinking his water. Atsumu glared at them. I let out a laugh. 

**10pm.**

I walked out from my shower, drying my damp hair with the towel. Everyone must be in their respective camps by now. We had dinner together earlier and Kita let us to rest instead of doing an activity. He said it's a rest day for the drivers especially. I sat on my bed and turned on the tv. Nothing was interesting but I'd rather binge on some classic English movie instead of watching the local news. "Y/N" I heard my name being called. I turned my head to the door before making my way to open the door. Atsumu was there standing in front of my camp. He cleared his throat. "Miss l/n y/n. I, Atsumu would like to invite you to come with me" he reached for my hand and kissed my knuckle. I emitted a soft chortle. "Where are we going?" I asked, giving a weird expression. It's already 10pm and it's supposed to be our bed time. He slipped his one hand into his sweater's pocket while the other one holding mine. "To the lake" he smiled. _To where?_

"The one Akagi told us earlier?" I asked to reconfirm. He nodded his head. "But he said it'd be dangerous for us to go there" he interlaced our fingers, smiling. "As long as I'm with you then I'll make sure that you'll be safe. I promise" he looked me in the eyes. My lips curved into a smile and my cheeks grew red. 

"Let's go" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sya's here. 
> 
> first of all, i'd like to say thank you for still reading Wicked Game and i'm very sorry for not updating for few days. i've been busy studying for my exam tomorrow hdjsks but hereeee. i hope you will enjoy this chapter. i personally like this chapter because it's quite an emotional one and i like angst so yeah hehe
> 
> anyways, i'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you sooooo much for all the good comments from you readers regarding to this fanfic. i feel so happy reading the comments that i got from my ao3, wattpad and even tiktok. also, i'd like to say that recently, i had published my first aot fanfic. it's an eren featuring reader fanfic. the fanfic is called Do I Wanna Know? it'll be a shorter one compared to this but i hope you guys could spend some of your time reading to it. you can find it in my works.
> 
> thank you again and please enjoy your reading. stay tuned for what's coming up next in the upcoming chapters. i have prepared lots of things for you. have fun!
> 
> xoxo, sya.


	24. twenty-four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very light angst, fluff, and a minor nsfw at the end of the chapter

"Careful" Atsumu didn't let go of my hand yet he held it tightly, making sure I'm climbing down the big rock safely. "We're here" he said. I looked at the lake. The scenery was beyond the word perfection. It was more than that. It's relaxing and calm. The water was shiny with the lights coming from the stars and the moon. "It's beautiful" I was still admiring the splendid view in front of me while Atsumu had his eyes on me. "It is" he smiled. I turned to look at him, chuckling. "Come" he said, pulling me towards the wooden bridge. He walked me to the end of the bridge before settling himself down with his legs dipped into the lake. I followed his action, had myself sitting close beside him. 

He looked up at the night sky, letting out a sigh. "It's so quiet here" he said. I nodded my head. "It is... But I like it" my legs kicked the water softly, playing with it. Atsumu looked at me playing with the water, taking off his sweater, and put it around me. "The weather's quite cold" he said. "But you need this. It's fine for me" I tried to return back his sweater but he refused. "Just wear it" he chuckled and I thanked him. I looked down at my own reflection on the water surface. "You know, you're the first person who brought me for a sightseeing" I looked at him. Our eyes met. "I spent my entire life living in the busy city and had never been here, surrounded by nature, this silent environment and away from those loud noises" I held onto the wooden bridge, nails screeching on the surface playfully. "I didn't know that I would like here, this place so much" I grinned widely. Atsumu wasn't giving me responses. He wanted to hear me more. "I'm actually scared of literally everything. My mom always keeps me locked inside the house ever since I was a kid. She hates the idea of me playing out at the playground or being exposed to dirt out there. She was a clean freak!" I looked at Atsumu, giggling. He was just smiling while listening to my story. "The first time I was out of my confinement is when I started to live at my dorm. That's my first ever freedom" I laughed. 

"This is so random but I had my first boyfriend during high school. My mom didn't know about that because she would kill me if she founds out. It was a silly high school love and I was just fooling around. I didn't take those relationships I had as a serious matter. I wasn't really serious until I meet Rin. He brought me out from my cave, taught me so many things and he was the one who introduced me to you Inarizaki. I wasn't really a social butterfly so I was kinda jealous seeing you guys interact with each other. You guys are a team though. I wanted to blend in with all of you but I wasn't feeling confident about it. That's why I only talked to Rin. Rin was the first person that I take seriously. I fell for him and loved him with all of my heart. I had most of my firsts with him. My first _real_ love, the first one who _had_ me... And also my first heartbreaker" I smiled. "I thought we would make it far but yeah, I shouldn't have wished for the moon and the stars. He broke my heart badly. It was very painful" I hummed. Atsumu's smile that he had on his face started to fade. "That night, after we broke up, I kept myself locked in my room and cried my ass out. I was asking myself what did I do that made him cheat on me, where did I go wrong? Why must it be me who is hurting? Why am I so affected by it? I lost count of how many times I cried over him. How stupid of me" I let out a sigh. "But I believe that it happened for a reason" I formed a smile again. "And the reason is that I'll be loved by someone who loves me for who I am..." I lifted my head. "And that someone is you" I looked at Atsumu and smiled at him. 

"You might not be the first person I love, you might not be the first person I gave my all... But you are the first person who taught me what real love is. You're the first who brought me to this kind of place, and you're the first person who will never stop telling me how much I mean the world to you, how much I'm loved by you and you always remind me that I am indeed the luckiest girl on earth to have you in my life. At first, I thought we would just be partners but through those little flirts and your kindness, you made me fall for you, Tsumu. I was scared of love because of what Rin did to me and I thought you would have just given up on me but you proved me wrong. You chose to stay by my side and to always show me that you're serious with how you felt for me and I am thankful for that" I held his cheek gently and my eyes were watery. "Your efforts, your pure intention, the honesty in your eyes, those flirty words you said... I fell for that. I'm sorry that I took a long time to tell you, to be honest with you but it's because I wasn't confident enough. I thought that you deserve someone else who is much better than me, a girl who has a better life, a luxurious one so you could worry nothing" my tears finally rolled down on my cheeks. Atsumu leaned in to give me a surprise kiss. He was obviously shutting me up. I kissed him back while my hand caressing his cheek softly. The kiss was quite long but it was a calm one. It wasn't aggressive, impatient, or a hungry one like how we usually did. It was filled with love. A real love.

My tears won't stop from falling but it was tears of happiness. Atsumu is my happiness. He deepened the kiss and held the backside of my head. He then broke the kiss slowly, leaning his forehead against mine. He opened his eyes and locked his gaze on me. "I love you" he confessed under his breath. I looked into his eyes. "I love you more" I replied as he wiped off my tears. "I love you the most" he pecked my lips. I let out a soft chuckle. _This euphoric feeling, I wanted it to stay like this. Forever._

"I fought with Samu a lot when we were kids" I cut him off, "You guys are still fighting up until now" he rolled his eyes playfully at me and I laughed. "There was a day where we fought and actually ruined our faces. Mother was so angry. She hates it when we fight because she said twins shouldn't be fighting because twins were born with one heart. Twins should understand each other, better than anyone else did" his fingers were stroking my hair gently. "Your mom was right" I smiled, looking up at him. "Even though we fight a lot but I still care about him... A lot actually" he hummed. "He understands me, always be there for me when I'm at my worst, he will always be the person to tell me to stop whenever I overworked. He's my backbone, my supporter. He can be really annoying, you know? He's sooo annoying that sometimes I feel like kicking his ass!" he whined out loud. I chuckled at his action. Why is he so cute? "But I know that I'll be missing his annoying ass if he wasn't here with me. We might be distant by paths but never by heart. Mother always reminds us about that. She said that we should treasure each other while it lasted because we won't know what's our future be like" Atsumu looked up to the sky. "But one thing for sure, Osamu will give up on volleyball someday" he sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why not? He has the potential to become a pro-player, just like you" Atsumu plastered a bitter smile. "He did but he was the one who said that he'll quit volleyball after we graduate from degree. I tried to stop him but he was insisted. That's what we fight about" he snickered. 

I stared at Atsumu's face. He was disappointed with it. I might not be good at reading people but I know that he wanted Osamu to always be his volleyball partner. He wanted to make it as a pro-player with Osamu. He wanted to always give his best tosses to his twin. I'm not sure why Osamu chose to quit volleyball but I hope Atsumu will never stop playing. He loves volleyball so much. I can see that in him. "No matter what happens, I want you to always play volleyball. I want you to be on the National team" I said, giving him a sweet smile. He looked down at me, his hand caressing my cheek. He nodded his head. "I will" he said.

We both faced up to the night sky. The sky was so beautiful and the stars weren't shy. They were all out, filling up the wide sky. The breeze was quite chilly but having Atsumu's arms around me warmed me up. We seated-cuddled for quite some minutes before Atsumu said that he wanted to swim in the lake. He removed his sweatshirt and jeans before jumping into the water. I tried to avoid the water splash and giggled. Atsumu swam towards me who was still sitting on the bridge. He held my knees, "Come, swim with me" he said. I shook my head. "I'm not getting myself wet. I'm not going to take another shower once we get back to our camps" I rolled my eyes playfully. He chuckled, splashing the water at me. "Atsumu! No, don't!" I half screamed. He really enjoyed bullying me. _Ugh!_

"Come on. We should make memories here" he tried to persuade me. Well actually, I don't know how to swim! What if I drown down there in the water? And plus, I don't even know what kind of creatures living inside the lake. No! Thinking about that already scared me off. I shook my head again. "Are you scared?" he asked, slicking back his now wet hair. I looked at him. "I don't know how to swim and yeah, I'm scared of deep water" I mumbled. He chuckled and held my hands. "I'm here for you, y/n. I told you that as long as I'm with you then I'll make sure that you'll be safe. That's my promise" he smiled, looking me in the eyes. His stare, the look in his eyes really gave me assurance. I nodded my head slowly. "I'll just take off my clothes" I told him. He nodded, giving me time to steadies myself.

I removed Atsumu's sweater that I wore, pulling up the night t-shirt over my head. I'm not a kind of a person who likes to wear a camisole but since we're on a team trip, then I felt like I need to wear one, just in case. I pushed down my pajama pants, making them fall on the wooden surface. I tied my hair into a messy hair bun before making my way towards Atsumu and squatted down. He held my hands tightly, making sure that I'm getting into the water safely.

Atsumu held me close to him, his hands were holding me by my waist while I rested my palms on top of his shoulders. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head. Our eyes interlocked. Despite the cold night breeze, I can still feel his heat. "You're beautiful under the moonlight" he tucked aside the strands of my hair that were covering my face. My cheeks burned at his words. "And you're handsome" I said shyly. Atsumu couldn't take his eyes off from staring into my eyes. He moved his head, leaning closer and our lips found each other. 

Atsumu tilted his head sideways and deepened his kiss. My hands moved up to hold his cheeks as I kissed him back. His kiss started to make sounds. He bit on my lower lip. I got his sign. He wanted me to apart my lips and so I did. He wasted no time to have his tongue in my mouth, connecting with mine. He likes to dominate our kisses and he will always do that. He began to suck my tongue and causing me emit a soft moan. I closed my eyes while the love of my life kiss my lips just like how he likes. We were making out under the moonlight for some hot minutes before he pulled himself. He looked into my eyes again. Our foreheads were glued against each other and I could hear the breathy breaths of Atsumu. He was still staring at me. "Our memories were just made here" I said under my breath before leaning in to kiss him again. 

* * *

Atsumu hovered on top of me once I flattened my back on the bed. He pulled out his sweatshirt, throwing it onto the floor. He leaned down and our lips sealed. He started to kiss me slowly yet passionately. I love it that he always conveys his true feelings through his kisses. He always did that and that is why I love receiving kisses from him. My naked body felt warm, probably because of the heat coming from the burning firewood from the fireplace. My hands roamed freely on his back, moving down to tug on the hem of his jeans after that. Our lips seemed to can't leave each other, eyes kept closed while our tongues fought for dominance. He broke the kiss only to remove his bottom along with his undergarment. Our naked bodies pressed against each other.

He looked at me in the eyes, asking for my consent for him to be in me. My lips curved, my head giving him a little nod. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand of mine buried inside of his hair. My fingers played with his soft strands. We were still staring at each other, showing and proving our love through the eye contact we made. I could feel the tip of Atsumu's touching my core. His eyes didn't leave mine. My body jerked up when I felt him entering my hole. I crumpled my forehead at the sting coming from the meeting of our genitals. I tried to catch my breath and Atsumu wasn't moving. He was giving me time to adjust myself. We haven't made love for few days but I dare to say that this one would be a different one. 

This sexual intercourse we're having will be filled with nothing but love. This won't be a rough one like we usually did. This one would be a slower one, passionate and very meaningful to both of us. I tugged on his hair when I felt Atsumu started to move slowly. He moved his hip slow and steady, thrusting my hole with his length. My lips parted, forming an O at each of his thrusts. It wasn't as painful as before. He stared into my eyes as if he was forcing himself to drown in the ocean which is my eyes. I could hear his breathy moans and hisses every time he moves on me. One of my hands held his cheek, eyes looking into his. "I..." I let out a moan in between, "I... I love you... Atsumu..hh.." I flashed a smile at him. His lips curved, mirroring my smile. "Ahh... I love you too... y/n..hh..." our lips locked and he held my hand tightly, interlacing our fingers.

That night was one of my favorite nights. I got to see a beautiful scenery that I had never seen in my whole life. I got to be with the person whom I love so much and I overcame my fear just to swim with him. That night, we make love again but it was indeed a different one. It was a special night for me, for both of us. And that night, it made me realized that I only want to spend my entire life with this person. And he's Miya Atsumu. I wanted to be with him forever. Forever, until my last breath. I wanted no one but him. Only him. Just Miya Atsumu. 


	25. twenty-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor explicit language

"Good morning" Atsumu held my head and kissed my temple as soon I as took my seat next to him. I smiled, greeting him back and also Suna and Osamu who were seated in front of me. We had steamed rice, _miso_ soup, _yakizakana_ , _tsukemono_ , _nori_ , and also _kobachi_ for breakfast. "Did you sleep well?" Suna asked while feeding himself his rice. I stopped chewing on my _kobachi_. His question got me off guard. Well, I spent the night with Atsumu last night but we _did_ it without no one knowing. I glanced at Atsumu who remained calm. He seemed unbothered and just eat his food. I cleared my throat before looking at Suna. "Ye..." Atsumu cut me off before I could even finish my words, "You knew it. Don't bully her like that" he snorted. Suna emitted a snicker, shaking his head and continue eating his food. _He what?_

"Suna, you're not going to eat your _yakizakana_?" Akagi asked. The third years were just next to our table. Suna took the plate and handed his _yakizakana_ to Akagi. "Just tell me if you want my food next time" he said. Akagi grinned and took the plate from him, thanking him after. "Kita..." Osamu peeped to look at the captain. "The barbeque... It's tonight, isn't it?" he asked. Kita hummed, "It is. We will get the wet ingredients at the market later so I need you guys to prepare the others" Osamu nodded his head after the leader answered him.

"Atsumu?" a girl approached our table, standing beside Atsumu. I looked up at the brown-haired girl, she was smiling. _Who the fuck is she?_

"Don't you remember me?" she asked while giggling. Atsumu had a confused look on his face and I noticed that. The girl then turned his head to look at Osamu and Suna. "You guys are Osamu... And Suna, yes I remember y'all" she nodded her head before locking her eyes on Atsumu again. "I'm sorry?" the blonde guy quirked an eyebrow. I looked at Atsumu, putting down my chopsticks. Suna glanced at me. "It's me, Akari. Minato Akari. We met before" she chuckled. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my food. The food was tasteless because of her presence. I wasn't enjoying my food but I had to act like I am enjoying it to hide my annoyance. Who is this girl? 

"Oh? Is that your manager?" she peeped, offering her hand at me. "Hi! I'm Akari. Nice to meet you" she said cheerfully. I looked at her hand, sighing. "Y/N" I said, ignoring her handshake. Osamu scoffed. She pursed her lips, pulling her hand in embarrassment. "Wait, we met before?" Atsumu asked in confusion. The girl named Akari looked at him again with a smile. "Yeah, we hang out at the bar before" she said. That's it. I got the answer now. I could feel my blood started to boil up in me. Atsumu glanced at me, same goes for Suna. "You must have gotten the wrong person" Atsumu nodded his head, trying to convince the lady. She laughed. "No, I'm not. I clearly remember you. We spent the nig..."

I stomped my chopsticks on the table and got up. Everyone, including the third years and Akari, looked at me. "I'm going back to my camp. I left my things there" Atsumu was looking at me. I mirrored his gaze, rolling my eyes. I was annoyed as hell. Not at that girl trying to bring up the shit she had with Atsumu a long time ago. What the fuck was that? Was that even necessary to be talked about, here? While I was there? I walked out from the dining hall, heading back to my camp.

I felt my arm being pulled and the guy stopped in front of me, blocking my way. It was Atsumu. "Let me go" I tried to pull my arm but he held me tight. "I can explain" he looked me in the eyes. He looked worried and anxious. "It's a girl from your past. I got it. You don't have to explain" I pulled my arm from his grip. "Please, listen to me. I couldn't even remember her. She wasn't someone important and besides, I've told you I've quit from doing that shit" he held my sides. I rolled my eyes, avoiding his eyes. "Y/N..." he called my name softly. I actually don't know what to feel other than annoyed and angry. I was pissed. "I need some time alone" I looked up at him. My eyes, the gaze I gave was filled with nothing but anger and annoyance. Atsumu furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you believe me?" he asked, letting go of my sides. We were looking at each other and I didn't answer him. "I told you that she's just... Someone I once used to get over you" the frustration in him building up. "Oh" I replied shortly. 

Atsumu let out a sigh, tongue poking his inner cheek. His fingers ran his hair behind, gesturing to the frustration he had in him. "Are you being serious?" he looked down at me. I raised an eyebrow. "I told you she's no one. You can't just be angry at me like this" he groaned. "Oh, I can't?" I grunted in disbelief. "Imagine seeing one of your boyfriend's past _sex dolls_ coming to him and talk about the _sex_ they once did before" I yelled. Atsumu sealed his lips, speechless. "At least I never talk about the sex I had when I was dating Rin" I glared up at him. Atsumu clenched his fists. "Why do you have to mention his name? Why do you have to talk about that right now?" he raised his voice. He was pissed as well. "Feel like shit, isn't it?" I smirked before leaving him behind. Atsumu sighed, trying to calm himself from bursting. 

I walked out from my camp. I saw Riseki and Kosaku busy moving up the barbeque stuff towards the spot near to the bonfire pit. I couldn't spot Atsumu. _Where is he?_ I was still mad and I started to overthink. My mind was miserable ever since that girl came. And the fact that she's here doesn't help me to chill. "Feeling much better?" Suna stood beside me, hands in his hoodie's pocket. I looked at him, rolling my eyes. He chuckled. "Not yet, I guess" he said. "You know her?" I asked. "Who? The girl earlier?" Suna asked me back. I hummed. "Well..." Suna let out a heavy sigh. "If I'm not mistaken, we were partying at the bar and her group joined us. We hang out and I guess she got laid" he explained. "You guess?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. I don't know what happen that night because I left earlier. We had sex after I got back from the bar" he looked at me, smirking. I rolled my eyes again. So, Suna and I were together that time. 

"Suna, could you get the firewood for the bonfire? I'll get the tinders" Ginjima interrupted our conversation, asking for help. "Yeah sure" he replied. Ginjima thanked him and left to get back to his work. Suna sighed again. "Wanna come along?" 

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

"She doesn't believe the thing I said and she even mentioned the sex she had with Suna!" Atsumu groaned out loud. I looked at the guy who has been walking back and forth in front of me. He was angry and as usual, I'm the listener. I let out a sigh. _This is so tiring_. "I mean, fine! I got it that you're pissed but you don't have to bring up about the thing you had with your ex-boyfriend! Fuck" he cursed. "What does she expect me to react? Happy? Hell no!" Atsumu sat on his bed, groaning again and again. I looked at him. "She's just mad. Well, seeing other girls being around you got her triggered. You should understand that. Just give her some time alone to calm herself" I said. I honestly ran out of advices. A+ for my effort, at least. 

"But still..." Atsumu looked at me. "Girls and their jealousy. It's normal. And besides, Akari even brought up about the thing you guys had back then. Of course, she would feel mad and pissed about it. If I was at y/n's place, then I'd have the same reaction" I cut him off. "I know that her relationship with Suna is a sensitive topic to you but in this situation, you can't be the one who's upset and mad about it. You can't be selfish with how you feel, sometimes you need to be in her shoes and to think wiser. You need to understand why she's mad and why she talked about it. It's because she's trying to imply how shitty it felt for her. She wasn't happy when Akari came and talk to you" I sighed again. "I don't even know she would be here and I couldn't even remember her clearly" he fussed. "Yeah. It wasn't your fault but still, it happened. She came and she talked. That's the thing" I shook my head. Atsumu sighed in defeat. "Let's go help the others" I got up from my bed and walked from our camp.

I was arranging the rocks around the bonfire's pit when Atsumu came to ask if I saw y/n. I simply said no and he proceeded with asking the others the same question. Again, he received nos. He took his phone out of his pocket and called someone. I bet it was y/n who he's trying to reach. I saw him calling y/n multiple times but seemed like his calls either got declined or the signal was just so bad. "Why aren't you answering my call!" he screamed. Okay but that got me shocked. Riseki and Kosaku were also shocked. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I stood up, yelling at him. "Where the fuck is she?" he yelled back at me. "Give her some time, can you? She might be somewhere else so calm the fuck down and get your ass to work!" I threw the rock on the ground before getting back to my work.

I was totally pissed. Instead of helping us with the preparation for the bonfire, he decided to get his personal problem in our way. I can't stand him. Yeah, I get it that he's having a problem with y/n but he should have been professional about it. Riseki and Kosaku were there and he can't just burst out like that. How embarrassing. 

"Oh? Suna's not here yet?" Ginjima approached us with two plastic bags of tinders in them. I looked up at him. "Where did he go?" I asked, sighing after. "Ah, I asked him to get us the firewood. Maybe he went to the forest to find it" Ginjima placed down the plastic bags on the ground. Atsumu raised an eyebrow, his head moved to face Ginjima. "He went alone?" Atsumu gave a sharp look at the guy squatting next to me. "Hmm... I think he went with y/n. They were together earlier" I quickly looked at Atsumu. He had _that_ face on him. _Fuck, this is getting worst_.

* * *

"I think this is enough" Suna looked at the firewood I was carrying. "You sure?" I asked. He hummed and looked at the time on his phone screen. "We better get going back to the base. The seniors might come back anytime soon" he took the firewood from me. "It's okay I can carry them" I said but he stopped me. "It's okay. It's heavy anyways" he said. We headed back to the base. It was quite an awkward situation for us. Suna wasn't saying anything and it was pure silence between us. This is the first time I felt awkward being around him. I hummed and he looked at me. "Hm?" he asked. I looked at the ground. "Do you... Have a girlfriend... Already?" that was so random. I don't even know why did I ask him that. _Ugh!_

Suna snorted. "What if I say no? Are you going to get back with me?" he chortled. I looked at him, rolling my eyes playfully. "I was just asking. Can you not?" I whined. Again, Suna laughed. "Nah, I don't have a girlfriend yet" he looked at me. "What about you?" it was his turn to ask. I blinked. I thought he knew about me and Atsumu? "I know you're dating Atsumu now but, are you happy with him?" his voice was soft... And concerned. I looked up at him. "Yeah... I guess" it was a mumble but he heard it. "You guess?" he asked again. I took a deep breath and sighed. "He's nice and sweet but he can be really stubborn and annoying sometimes, you get it?" Suna hummed, understood. "We fought a lot recently and arguing with him tires me" I sighed. "Arguments are normal in a relationship, y/n. We also did have our own miscommunications before so it's just the same when you're with him. You guys just need to be patient and take it as a challenge" I sighed. Suna was right, he has a point but still, I can't deny the fact that arguing with Atsumu made me tired. 

We arrived back at the base. I could see the third years were walking, approaching the others who were busy setting up the bonfire pit. "There they are" Ginjima was the first who noticed me and Suna. Atsumu looked at me and quickly made his way towards me. "Why aren't you picking up my calls?" he asked. His voice was almost as a growl. He sounded mad and I don't know why. "Why were you with her?" I couldn't even answer him yet and he grabbed Suna by his shirt. "Atsumu, what is wrong with you?" I pushed him. "Dude, what has gotten into you?" Suna raised his voice. Of course, he would. "Why aren't you answering any of my calls?" Atsumu yelled at me. Osamu approached us and tried to stop him. "Atsumu, stop" Osamu tried to pull him away but Atsumu was being stubborn. He pulled his hand off from Osamu's grip. "No, you stay back" he shot a death glare at his twin. Osamu let out a sigh.

Atsumu looked at me again. His eyes. That stare. It was terrifying. My hands felt cold. I've never seen him acting like this and he scared me off. "I didn't bring my phone" I stuttered, eyes didn't leave his. "Okay, so? You're going to abandon your phone and make me feel worried about you all the goddamn time?" I could see everyone was looking at us. The third years, Riseki, Kosaku, Ginjima, and the other people there as well. I felt embarrassed. I flashed a bitter smile, shaking my head weakly. "No" I mumbled. "But you know, Atsumu... You don't have to yell at me like this. There are people around us. You don't have to embarrass me like this. I have feelings too" I was in the urge to cry but I was holding back. I don't want to cry in front of him, in front of everyone. But shit, my tears dropped and I quickly wiped it off. 

I looked at Kita, "I'll excuse myself. I'll be here tonight. I just... Needed some rest as for now" I smiled at him. He looked worried about me as well. He said nothing but giving me a nod as a yes. I looked at Atsumu. "Y/N..." he tried to grab my hand but I left him. I felt so embarrassed. I get it that he's worried but he could ask me nicely instead of yelling at my face like that. I hate it. I hate that Atsumu.


	26. twenty-six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor violence. a very light angst at the end

**OSAMU'S POV**

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Suna grabbed Atsumu's jacket. "Guys stop" I sighed. _Please, this is tiring_. "Why were you with her? Are you trying to get her back? Are you trying to mess with me, Suna?" Atsumu grabbed Suna's shirt. "I was just trying to cheer her up. You had no idea how sad she was after Akari came to you during breakfast. And you don't even bother to go and comfort her!" Suna pushed Atsumu hard. I looked at Suna. He was mad just like Atsumu. "What happened to you, Atsumu? You were so sweet and gentle to her before you guys date but look at how shitty you can get now! I've told you she cries easily, I've told you to take care of her feelings but look at what you did! I know you're worried about her but she was right. You should have asked her nicely instead of shouting and embarrass her in front of people. Can't you think of that?" Suna yelled out loud. He had me surprised. His voice was _really_ loud and thank goodness we're in our camp or else, it'd be worst. 

Atsumu was still glaring at him. "Everything seemed to go wrong after you made up with her" he groaned. I turned my head towards Atsumu. _What?_

"Can't I be her friend? I know we had a past but she's all yours now. Grow the fuck up, Atsumu. You're no longer a kid to think of such things. I'm just trying to be there for her as a friend. I just wanted to be someone where she can let out all of the pressures she's carrying. She tends to bottle up her feelings most of the time and I can't just sit there and watch her cry. You're not even there to comfort her so I did that because I don't want to see her crying" Suna frowned. "I hurt her once and I feel regret about it up until now. I wished I could fix us but it was too late. She's yours and she loves you so much, Atsumu, and I know that I don't stand a chance to get her back and I'm fine with it. I just want to see her happy. I don't mind seeing her being with someone else. As long as she's happy then I'm fine with it. But if you have the intention to keep hurting her like this, then, please... Let her go" he sighed, sitting on the couch. Atsumu sat on his bed, having his head in his hands. Suna took a deep breath.

"You have no idea how she looked like when she said that you always make her happy, that you always make her feel like she's in utopia. She's happy and proud to have you so please, if you really love her, then you should stop hurting her. She's fragile, she's a crybaby and you're very aware of that" Suna got up from the couch and walked out from the camp. I looked at Atsumu, letting out a sigh. "You know, Tsumu. Suna's right. Even how angry you could get, don't ever let it out on a girl" I said. He didn't move, staying still in his posture. "It was your fault this time" I got up and leave the camp. 

I know he's my twin brother but I can't side him when he's at fault. I left him so that he could reflect on his mistake and to calm himself first. 

* * *

**8pm.**

I headed towards the bonfire. I took a long nap earlier since my head was throbbing because of crying. I was still disappointed with Atsumu and I actually felt embarrassed to face the other members of Inarizaki. They all saw what happened but still, I couldn't isolate myself just like that. I'm joining their trip so I need to at least show my respect. I sat on the wooden log. Kita was the first one to approach me. "Are you okay?" he asked, handing me a mug of hot coffee. I could see Riseki, Kosaku and the other third years were busy grillings at the barbeque. I nodded my head, giving him a smile. "He's a monster after all. He doesn't know how to control his temper" he sipped on his hot chocolate. I hummed quietly. "Just... Hang in there okay? If you need someone then I'll be here" he patted my back before getting up and join the barbeque team. 

Suna nudged me from behind. I looked up at him. "I'll get you food" he said and left. 

"Hmph" Atsumu handed me the paper plate. I looked at the food he was offering. Shrimps. I shook my head, refusing him nicely. "Eat it" he sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows. His pushy self annoyed me like hell. "I don't want" I groaned. Atsumu sighed in annoyance. "Look, I'm trying to be nice here so please, cut that crap attitude of yours" he growled. _Oh my God... Can he stop hurting me with his words..._

"She doesn't eat shrimps" Suna interrupted. He was holding a paper plate as well but it was filled with meat and some hotdogs. "She has allergies to seafood" Suna glared at Atsumu. Atsumu shook his head. "Right, your _ex-boyfriend_ is here to serve you anyways. So don't mind me" he was being sarcastic and I knew it. He walked away, leaving me with Suna. I sighed. Suna sat next to me and handed me the plate. I shook my head. I wasn't hungry but he was insisted. "The last time you ate was breakfast. You skipped lunch so please, eat this" he frowned, worried. I looked at him and gave a soft smile. "Thank you" I mumbled.

Everyone gathered around the bonfire, sitting on the logs like me. Atsumu sat one log away from me, next to Osamu. He glanced at me but I was avoiding his eye contact. I don't feel like talking to him. Or more like, I'm still mad at him. "Okay guys, let's play a game" Akagi said excitedly. "Ahhh... Will it be truth or dare again?" Riseki whined. Akagi nodded his head, laughing after. "Come on, it's fun!" Akagi was obviously trying to get the others to play the game. He won though, everyone was on it. "I'll just go get some food" Osamu patted Atsumu's shoulder and get up, walking towards the barbeque grill. 

"Hey, you guys are having a bonfire?" Akari and her friends stopped by. Kita looked up at the group of girls. "Yeah, we're just about to play a game. Do you guys want to join us?" Akagi asked. _Ugh, fuck! Just why..._

"Are you okay though?" she said, feeling hesitant with the offer. "Nah..." Riseki and Ginjima answered them in sync. "Alright then" and so that is how Akari joined our bonfire. _Great! I hate it here_. Akari quickly claimed the empty spot next to Atsumu. "Hey" she greeted him with a wide smile on her face. I glanced at them. I hate what I saw, obviously. I felt like I wanted to go back to my camp instead of being here. 

"Okay, Suna! Truth or dare?" Akagi asked. Suna, who was seated next to me humming before replying with a truth. "No fun" Aran chuckled. "Uh... Haa... What do you think of y/n?" I quickly looked at Akagi. Is he out of mind for asking him that question? Didn't he know we used to date before and I'm dating Atsumu now? What the hell. Atsumu had his eyes on me and Suna. His face doesn't seem happy with it. Yeah, he's pissed but he was controlling himself. Suna turned his head to look at me. "I think she's someone who's very close to my ideal type" that had me surprised truthfully. I didn't expect he would say that... In front of Atsumu especially. "Too bad, I couldn't win her heart anymore" he smiled at me before looking back at Akagi. Akagi nodded, accepting his answer. 

The game continued with the others taking turns to participate in that game. Some of it was funny to me. It did help me to smile a little. Thanks to them. It was Akari's turn. _Ugh, this bitch_. "Akari, truth or dare?" Ginjima was the one who asked. She picked dare. _Lol, daring huh?_

"Well, I dare you to show us how you would confess to the person you like" Ginjima's dare received _woahs_ from the others, including Akari's friends. It was a daring move for both Ginjima and Akari. She chuckled. She doesn't seem nervous or anything. "Hm..." she hummed. My heart started to race. I don't feel good about this. She turned herself facing Atsumu. _Fuck!_

She cupped Atsumu's cheeks before leaning in to kiss him on his lips. 

And that's how my heart shattered into pieces. Atsumu widened his eyes. He was shocked by her sudden move but he didn't push her or to stop her. That hurts me even more. I looked down on the ground, pursing my lips. The Inarizakis were shocked as well. Some of them were looking at me. "Shit" Kosaku cursed. Osamu who was seated next to Akari pulled her away from Atsumu, resulting them to break the _kiss_. "What the fuck you're doing?" Osamu crumpled his forehead. He was pissed at Akari. Atsumu seemed blank. He quickly looked at me. I looked up at him, sighing and he shook his head. He was trying to tell me that he didn't expect that. _Goodness_.

I get up. "I'm heading back to my camp. I don't feel very well. Sorry guys. Just keep going without me" I gave them a forceful smile before leaving. 

"Y/N!" Atsumu pulled my arm and stopped me. "Please... I don't know what happened. I didn't know she was going to do that" he cupped my cheeks. "Please, tell me that you believe me. Please... Baby..." he was anxious. My eyes were watery. I was hurt as fuck. I just witnessed my boyfriend getting kissed by another girl. Wow. Okay. I wasn't looking at him. I was avoiding him. He lifted my face, making me to meet his eyes. "Please..." he tried to kiss me but I swatted his arms away. He was shocked.

"You should..." I can't believe I'm about to say this. "You should spend a night with her" I looked up at him. The look that I gave, it filled with disappointments. Atsumu frowned, "What? No. why would I?" he asked. His voice started to rise. "She seemed attached to you that she even dared to kiss you. The look in her eyes, she's hungry for you" I sighed. Atsumu scoffed. "I can't believe you would say that" he looked at me. His eyes were different. It was a combination of anger and disappointment. "I had no idea what's her motive. I've never asked her to kiss me. I just can't believe you're telling me, your own boyfriend to sleep with someone else but you. Do you see me as the fuckboy I used to be? Do you still see me as that Atsumu?" he sighed.

I pursed my lips, trying to hold back my tears. _I'm not going to break down in front of him, please_.

"I don't know what to feel but I hate hearing that from you" he gave a bitter smile. "It seemed like you never believe in me" he nodded his head. "I've... Never felt so disappointed in you, y/n" he walked away, leaving me behind. 

My tears fell as soon as he walked away. At this point, I don't know what broke me the most. The kiss or the disappointment Atsumu had on me. I don't even know anymore. I clutched my heart. My heart ached. The extraordinary pain I was getting, it really felt like shit and I hate the feeling of it. I felt like Atsumu and I were getting more and more distant each day. I felt like we're not going to make it. 

I felt a hand touching my shoulder. "Y/N..." it was Suna. I turned to him and hugged him tightly. I finally broke down. I cried out loud and he held me firmly. His hand rubbing my back, comforting me in his arms. "Shhh... It's okay. You can cry. Just let it out" he said softly. I held onto his jacket, clenching it tightly, and continued crying myself out loud. I can't bear the pain any longer. It was just too painful for me to take it. I hate it. 


	27. twenty-seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another mellow and emotional chapter. 
> 
> please click on the link to listen to one of my favorite self-made playlists before you start reading. the songs in it fit this whole chapter. you also can listen to it while you read the last 2 chapters (chap25 and chap26)

### [click to play the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1R5SME2G4jgQRNZYn56I9P?si=9ed35883554b4559) ###

The sound of the water running coming from the river saddened me even more. I don't know for how long I've been crying. I hugged my legs closer to my chest with my face buried on my knees. I'm sure my face was red and my eyes were swollen from crying. The river, the water, they remind me of that night where Atsumu brought to the lake. It just happened last night and how did we get here? I felt like there was a big wall between us. I felt like everything had changed in a blink. I didn't know this would happen this fast. I wasn't emotionally prepared. I didn't know it would hurt me like this. I didn't know he can hurt me this bad. 

_"If you were Hardin, would you do the same thing?"_ I remember asking him this.

 _"I might be a dick but I wouldn't do that to you"_ was his response. 

_"I'm so in love with you, y/n"_

_"I wanted to be the man you're proud of. I wanted to be someone who you can rely on. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to work things out for us"_

_"I love you so much, y/n. I really do"_

I sobbed quietly. I've lost my voice. I ran out of energy. Crying is indeed tiring and exhausting. I sniffed, wiping off my tears, knowing that it won't stop from falling anytime soon. Suna who was seated quietly next to me looked at me. He didn't comfort me or anything. More like, he let me to cry my ass out, to let go of all the pain inside me. I lifted my head, holding my head. My head started to throb because of crying too much but I just couldn't find my way to stop dropping these tears. The picture of Atsumu getting kissed by Akari was still clear in my mind. How can I get rid of it? Please, I just want to forget about it. It's painful every time I think about it. 

_"I can't believe you would say that"_

_"I just can't believe you're telling me, your own boyfriend to sleep with someone else but you"_

_"Do you see me as the fuckboy I used to be? Do you still see me as that Atsumu?"_

_"I don't know what to feel but I hate hearing that from you"_

_"It seemed like you never believe in me"_

_"I've never felt so disappointed in you, y/n"_

I covered my mouth, my forehead crumpled as I cried harder. I felt so sad, it's indescribable. I missed him. I missed the old Atsumu. We were so good before I confess. He was so sweet and gentle. If I knew we would be like this, then I would have just kept my feelings for him all to myself. "Rin..." I sobbed. The male looked at me again. "What's wrong with me?" I asked. My voice sounded weak. I was weak for God's sake. "Why do bad things always happen to me? Is this karma?" I looked up at him. "I didn't do anything" I buried my face in my hands, crying again. Suna let out a sigh and removed the jacket he was wearing. He put it around me and slowly he scooted closer. His arm wrapped around me and he hugged me closer to him. "No. You didn't do anything wrong" he said. "You were never wrong" he held my shoulder stronger. "We just... Happened to be assholes towards you. We should have appreciated you but instead, we hurt you" his voice was soft as he said softly against my ear. His words broke me even more. 

"He's disappointed in me. He said I don't believe him" I sniffed. My tears flowed down on my cheeks like a river. "I just need assurance... But he made me looked like the bad guy here" I tried to catch my breath. "I just... Need assurance from him" I hid my face. I was still sobbing. Suna hummed. "I know. He should have done that" he rubbed my shoulder, comforting me still. "I feel like... He's changing each day. And that makes me sad" I looked up at Suna with my swollen and watery eyes. Suna cupped my cheeks and wiped off my tears with his thumbs. "Shh... Nonsense. You're just overthinking because you're hurting. Stop thinking stuff that will only hurt you" he looked at me in the eyes. my head was placed against his chest and his fingers stroke my hair dearly. "Everything's going to be fine hm? I promise you that" he placed his head on top of mine, his other hand rubbed my back. He didn't stop comforting me.

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

**10pm.**

The bonfire ended an hour ago and Suna hasn't returned to our camp yet. Atsumu was there laying on his bed with the blanket wrapped on him completely. The room was dimmed. It matched the emotions though. Today wasn't a good day for him and y/n for sure. They've been fighting since breakfast and it got worse when Akari kissed him on the lips. I still had no idea why she did that. Isn't it obvious that Atsumu is a taken man? Was she really innocent about that or she was just pretending to be one? I confronted her, asking why did she do that but all she did was saying...

_"I didn't know she was his girlfriend. And I did that because it used to be a normal thing between us. I didn't know he has changed"_

Her facial expression irked me. It was annoying. She was annoying. I looked at the time again. It was 10:10pm. Where the hell is Suna? Is he with y/n? I'm worried about y/n but seeing Suna being around her doesn't sit right with me. I mean, Suna's an ex of y/n and Atsumu is her current boyfriend. If I was Atsumu, I would overthink things as well. It wasn't my problem yet I was the one who felt miserable with all these shits. 

Suna entered the room. "Where did you go?" I got up and asked him immediately. He looked at me before moving his eyes towards Atsumu's fully-covered figure. "I was with y/n. She was alone so I had no choice but to be there for her" he said out clear. He did that on purpose. He wanted Atsumu to hear it. "Is he asleep?" Suna asked me. He wasn't looking at me but I know he was asking me. I shrugged. "Who knows" I replied to him shortly. 

Suna walked closer to Atsumu's bed. "Just to let you know that she was a crying mess. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying too much. She lost her voice because of sobbing. She asked me if she did anything wrong that she got all of this shitty treatment from you. She asked me if this was a karma for her" Suna's eyes glued on Atsumu who was _probably_ pretending to be asleep. " _He's disappointed in me_. _He said I don't believe him_. _I just need assurance from him_. That's what she said to me" he sighed. "I don't know what did you say to her that made her so hurt but you should see yourself how bad she cried over you" Suna clenched his fist. Atsumu wasn't giving any responses. He stayed in his posture and don't even move. Suna let out a heavier sigh this time. 

"I'm going to take a shower then head to bed" he looked up at me before entering the bathroom. 

I looked at Atsumu, sighing after. 

_The next morning..._

We gathered at the base. It was time for us to go back to Kobe. Me and Atsumu sat on the ceramic bench while waiting for others. Suna was sitting on the opposite bench. Atsumu didn't say anything since last night. It was pretty odd for him but he was so quiet. Suna didn't say anything as well. I saw y/n strolling her luggage, taking her steps towards us. Her eyes were indeed puffy and swollen. Suna wasn't lying about that. Atsumu glanced up at y/n but still, he was being stubborn. I don't know what upsets him like this. 

Y/N stared at Atsumu for a couple of minutes. "Rin..." she called Suna while her eyes were still locked on Atsumu. Atsumu was avoiding her eye contact. Suna replied to her with a hum, his head lifted to look at the lady. "Can you give me a ride back to Kobe?" she asked. her voice was shaky and sounded weak. "What?" Suna asked. He seemed confused. Suna and Atsumu looked at each other, then Atsumu looked away. "It's okay if you can't. I can take a cab instead" y/n mumbled. Her eyes didn't leave Atsumu. She was in the urge of crying and I could see that. Her eyes were started to get wet but she was holding back. She looked so broken-hearted. I felt sorry for what happened between y/n and Atsumu. I felt sorry for y/n but at the same time, I had to be by my brother's side. I can't just defend y/n when my twin brother was hurting as well. I was stuck in the middle and that's the problem. "It's okay. You can go home with me" Suna got up from his seat and took her luggage with him. 

They left me and Atsumu. I let out a sigh, head turning to look at Atsumu. I saw it. He wasn't facing me but I saw him wiping off his tears. He sighed. I looked down at the ground. "You know, Tsumu. If she hurt you, then you should tell her about it. You saw it yourself how heartbroken she is. Sometimes, giving up on your pride and ego won't hurt. If you love the relationship you have with her, then protect it. You'll lose her if you keep acting this way" I sighed and got up, taking my things with me, and walked to my car. 

Atsumu's a grown-up man. He can think and decide what's the best for him and y/n. After all, it's their relationship and I'm just an outsider. I've helped enough and whatever the outcome is, it'll be in their hands. They have the right to decide.

* * *

The journey back to Kobe was just silence. I felt too tired to start a conversation with Suna. I noticed that he kept glancing at me and back to the road. He was probably checking me out if I was okay or not. I wasn't completely healed yet I'm trying my best to be okay. Some part of me actually expecting for Atsumu to apologize and comfort me this morning but he chose to ignore me. He didn't even look at me. Did I disappoint him that bad? I don't even know.

I leaned my head against the window. My eyes stared at the road and I was empty-minded. I couldn't think of anything, I was blank. I felt like crying again honestly. It still giving me pain in my chest. In my heart. My hands clenched on my jeans as I tried to hold back my tears. I don't want to cry again, please. Suna noticed me and he slipped his hand in mine. Our fingers interlaced as he held my hand tight. My eyes moved to look at our connected hands. "You're strong, you know? I know you're trying not to cry but if you feel like crying, then just let it out. I'm here for you. It's okay to cry if that's what makes you feel much better" his voice was calming and soothing. There he goes, again. He comforted me. He broke the contact of our hands, patting the back of my hand to give me emotional support before he held the steering back. 

And so, my tears fell. I couldn't hold it any longer. I tried to act tough but I kept failing. This sadness inside of me controlled and consumed me. I felt weak. I missed Atsumu so much but I can't do anything about it. He's the one who abandons me now and that broke me the most. 


	28. twenty-eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no serious warning. just another mellow and a filler chapter.

"Thanks for the ride" I unbuckled the seatbelt once Suna stopped his car in front of the dorm's lobby. "It's nothing though" he ruffled my hair, smiling at me. I get off the car with my stuff and waved at him. I saw Suna's Mustang left, my hands picked up my carry-on. I walked into the building only to stopped when I felt a hand grabbing my arm. I turned to the hand's owner. "Osamu?" I looked at his grey eyes. "Come with me" he said. He was still holding my arm. "I feel tired" I refused him nicely. I don't know why he was there but if he's trying to make me confront Atsumu, then I'd let that pass. "Please" he looked at me in the eyes. "It'll be just us, I promise" 

I clenched on my jeans, sitting up straight on my seat. Osamu brought me to the nearest McDonalds. Honestly, Osamu was still an intimidating person to me and it did make me feel more awkward being alone with him like this. I had no idea why he brought me here and the fact that Atsumu wasn't here with him left me questioning about it. Does he have something to talk about to me? Lips pursed and fingers fiddled, I remained quiet on my seat while waiting for Osamu to finish buying us food. Speak of the devil. He came with a tray filled with burgers, side snacks, and drinks for us. He sat down opposite me and handed me the burger that he bought for me. I was just looking at him. He munched on a french fries before his eyes moved to meet mine. "Eat it" he said. It was a short and concise reply. "Do you have something to talk about?" I asked. Osamu was busy unwrapping his burger, taking a big bite on it. "Let's talk after we finish eating" he said. "Then I'll wait" I said. I didn't bother to start eating the food. The curiosity in me started to build up. What is it that he wanted to talk to me? I need an answer.

He chewed on his food and let out a sigh. "Please eat. You skipped your breakfast, isn't it?" he interlocked our eyes. "I'm not hungry yet. I'll eat later when I feel like it" I gave a convincing smile. He placed down his burger, sighing at my stubbornness. He took my burger and unwrapped it before he handed the burger to me. "Listen to me and eat this" I looked at him. He looked worried. The look in his eyes, he was concerned. My hands reached for the burger. "Thank you" I mumbled before started eating it slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Osamu asked after taking a sip of his lemon tea. "Decent" I replied shortly. He sighed. "What is it?" I asked, reminding him to tell me the reason why he brought me out for lunch. My eyes met him. I need the answer already. "You're not being honest" he shook his head. "Then why did you ask if you know the answer?" I mumbled. Truthfully, I was still feeling hurt by Atsumu. I couldn't forget about what happened. Him yelling at me, he got kissed, and when he said that he's disappointed in me. Everything happened too fast. I wasn't prepared. Emotionally and physically. I was emotionally exhausted and my body felt numb. Probably because of crying my ass out. "You need to listen carefully to what I'm going to say, okay?" my mouth suddenly felt dry. My heart started to race. I started to feel nervous and anxious.

"I know Atsumu has been a real shithead towards you lately but just to remind you again that he loves you so much. I'm not siding or anything but as a brother, I just don't want to see him hurting" I scoffed, forming a bitter smile. "I was hurt too. I'm still hurting. You can't just blame it on me" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Let me finish first" he said, shutting me out. "Y/N, I care about you too because you're one of the important people in Atsumu's life. Seeing you guys fighting like that bothers me so much. I understand if what he did was unforgivable to you but people make mistakes. Atsumu has his own flaws. He wasn't born perfect. He makes mistakes. But he's improving himself to be better. He's trying to change himself for you. I saw him quitting all the things he once enjoys doing because of you. He wanted to impress you, he doesn't want to let you down, and that's why he's changing. You don't see it but he's trying his best. And I'm here asking you to at least give him time to prove himself that he's a changed man. I don't want to see his effort being wasted just like that. He loves you so much, y/n" I looked away, breaking our eye contact. "I confronted Akari after what she did last night. She claimed that she doesn't know that you and Atsumu are dating. Something is just too fishy but I dare to assure you that Atsumu was a victim. He knows nothing. He was shocked by her sudden move. Y/N..." Osamu called my name softly. 

"I'm sorry for what Atsumu did at you. I'm sorry that I didn't stop him earlier. You guys won't be in this situation if I come earlier to stop you guys from fighting" my head turned to look at him back. "Why are you the one who apologizes? You did nothing, Osamu. It wasn't you who hurt me so why are saying sorry?" I was so confused. Why must it be Osamu who apologizes? It was Atsumu who left me hurt. "Because I want to help you to reconcile with him" he sighed. "I might not say it but it pains me as well seeing you guys fighting like this" he looked at me in the eyes. Again, I was left speechless. The last thing that I expected from Osamu was him to say such a thing. Despite having an unbothered face, Osamu actually cares about the people around him. We're not close but when he said that he cares about me, I can't help but to feel touched and honored. He even apologized on the behalf of Atsumu. I clenched my hands tighter, thinking hard. I couldn't find the right words to reply to him immediately.

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

I locked the door once I entered the door. I saw Atsumu sitting on his bed and playing with his Nintendo. I let out a sigh and walked towards him. I placed down his food that I bought on his bed. "Eat your food. You haven't eaten today" I said. Atsumu heard me yet he chose to ignore me. "I did the thing you asked me to. She ate her lunch like you wanted so please eat yours" I was still looking at him. "I also apologize on your behalf" Atsumu lifted his head to look at me. "Why did you do that?" he frowned. "I wanted to help you, what else?" I replied. I heaved, "You know, Tsumu. You still have time to fix your relationship with her. Give up on your ego and pride now before it's too late. I'm sure that you wanted to keep her for a long time so please, just end the argument and reconcile" I sat down on my bed. 

"She probably hates me already. She even chose to go home with Suna" Atsumu smiled bitterly. "She was just sulking, okay? You heard it yourself last night. Suna said that she just wanted assurance from you and you should have done that instead of acting like this. You told me that you love her then prove me. Prove me that you really love her so I can keep helping you. I did my part because I care about you, I don't want to see you're hurting but if you couldn't help yourself then it's pointless" I burst out. "I gave up on her for you" I sighed. "I gave up on the feelings I had for her because I prioritized you. I know you like her more than I did so I gave her to you and is this what you're going to show me?" Atsumu looked up at me. "You're seriously going to talk about that right now? Are you threatening me, Samu?" he gets up from his bed, grabbing my shirt. 

Atsumu is aware of how I felt for y/n. I once had a crush on her, not knowing my twin brother had the same feeling as I. The first time I saw y/n was when Suna brought her to the gym to watch us play volleyball. I was mesmerized. She looked so beautiful and cute. I did try to make move on her but I brushed off the idea of it when Atsumu told me that he likes y/n. We even fought about it. He was insisted on having y/n and felt threatened with me every time. Winning y/n's heart once became a competition for us. We competed with each other to impress y/n until we find out that y/n is dating Suna. That time, everything had changed and I started to witness Atsumu going out to the bar and drink, hanging around with girls, sleep with them, fuck them, and cry his ass out. 

It was my first time seeing him like that. He was so broken-hearted. He did that to get over y/n. He destroyed himself and that what hurts me. Witnessing your brother ruining himself because of a girl, I felt like there was a big rock fell on top of me. Sure, I was hurt as well but it wasn't that painful for me. I could still endure the pain. But why is Atsumu willing to destroy himself just because of y/n? And from that, I realized that Atsumu loves y/n more than I did. He never lies when he said that he likes her and that's the reason why I gave up on my feelings for y/n. Because I'd rather lose a girl than losing a brother. 

I shook my head. "I never threaten you. I just don't want to see you ruining yourself like you once did before" I grabbed Atsumu's hand. "I could always bear the pain. I did feel hurt seeing you and her but I don't mind that. But it's not for you" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You're not strong as you seemed, Tsumu. Remember when you got yourself drunk every single night and cried your ass out over her? I don't want to see you like that. Ever again. I don't mind doing all the things you wanted me to do, even if I had to get myself involved in your relationship but as long as it would make both of you happy, then I'll gladly lend out a hand to help" Atsumu released my shirt. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Why didn't you go after her?" he sat on his bed, burying his face in his hands. "I would rather lose a girl than to lose a brother" 

* * *

It has been three days.

Atsumu and I haven't made up and none of us make the first move to actually give up on our pride for the sake of our relationship. Atsumu hasn't texted me or call me and I also have been avoiding visiting the gym after class. I did bump into Atsumu at the campus' hallway but we just walked passing by each other. It did hurt me. It hurts me a lot but I'm slowly getting used to it. Maybe he doesn't have the intention to reconcile with me. He might as well fall out of love with me. Who knows. I cried to sleep every single night and Mika was the only one who witnessed that. I thought Atsumu would come and comfort me but he didn't. 

I started to learn the reality. Maybe this is the end of me and Atsumu. Shit hurts so much but I need to face and go through it. It's a part of adulting. 

"I'm going to break up with Atsumu" I said. Mika who was sitting on her bed quickly look at me. "But why? Y/N there's another way for you to end the pain. Breaking up isn't the answer" she gets out of her bed and sat next to me. She reached for my hands to hold them tightly. I pursed my lips. I felt like crying but I was out of my tears. I felt tired of crying. I felt tired of being hurt by the people I love. "He hurt me with his words, he got kissed by someone else, and he doesn't even bother to contact me. It's been three days, Mika" I turned my head to look at the lady. "I felt like I'm the only one who's taking us seriously. I felt like it was a one-sided love" I tried to hold back my tears. "I felt like... He doesn't really love me" my tear dropped. I know I overthink things but that's what I felt. Those thoughts hurt me even more but there are possibilities in it. 

"But you guys love each other" she rubbed my knuckle. I hummed, "We did. We _loved_ each other" I looked at Mika. "But what he did was just too cruel and mean. I couldn't take it. I couldn't bear the pain. I'm not going to face the same pain in the future. I would rather call it off now. He also didn't come to me" I nodded my head. "Do you still love him?" Mika's question made me dropped my tears again. "Are you able to move on once you break it off with him? Are you able to see him being with someone else? Are you able to bear _that_ pain?" she asked again. I wiped my tears. "I will try. The pain is just temporary, Mika. I can get over it" I flashed a smile. _No_. I wasn't confident with my own answer. "You haven't answered my question. I'm asking you again, do you still love him?" Mika looked into my eyes. "Of course" I mumbled and looked down at my hands. "I love him... More than everything" I cried silently. "I love him so much. I wanted to do so many things with him" I wiped my tears. I took a deep breath, swallowing my own _hard to swallow_ pill. "But sometimes you need to let go of the thing or the person you love for the sake of your own happiness" I looked at Mika again, giving her a smile. She let out a sigh and hugged me. "I understand. If that's what makes you feel happier, then I will always support you. I just don't want you to feel regret later on. That's why I want you to think about things very carefully" she rubbed my back. I hummed, nodding my head.

Knock.

Mika turned her head towards the door. "Who is it?" she asked but no one responded. She gets up from my bed and walked towards the front door. Slowly she opened the door. My eyes widened when I see Atsumu standing outside of my room. "Is y/n..." his eyes caught my figure. I get up from my bed. Mika turned to look at me. She sighed softly. "I'll let you guys talk" she smiled at me and left. It was just me and Atsumu left in the room.

Atsumu closed the door behind him before making his way towards me. He stood close in front of me and our eyes locked. Since he's here, then I think it'd be the best for me to say the thing I wanted to. _Maybe this is the right time_. Atsumu had his hands cupping my cheeks. His action got me surprised. He stared into my eyes and his hands were caressing my cheeks. "I miss you" he murmured. He sighed, trying to maintain his cool but I could see that his eyes were shaking. My heart suddenly ached. Yes, I miss him too. I miss him touching my cheeks, I miss him talking to me. I miss him being with me but I won't let myself go through the same mistake. I had enough.

"Atsumu actually..."

"I'm sorry" he cut me off. I looked at his watery eyes. "I'm so sorry" his tears fell on his cheeks. He bowed his head, "I know I've been treating you badly and I'm really sorry for that. I wasn't really disappointed in you. I said that because I was just mad" he looked at me. I could feel my tears falling but I could still remain my cool. _No_. I took a deep breath. "Atsumu..." I called his name.

"Let's break up" I said. 


	29. twenty-nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight angst. just another filler and i hope you'll enjoy it hehe

"Atsumu... Let's break up" I uttered. Atsumu looked at me. His tears rolled down. His eyes didn't leave mine. He was staring into my eyes, probably trying to process the thing I just said. He slowly shook his head, "No" he said while cupping my cheeks tighter. "No, please..." he looked at me. His eyes, they were filled with nothing but sadness. His voice was shaky and his hands were trembling. He was anxious and panicking. "Y/N please say something, please. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for yelling at you, for hurting you but please, don't break up with me" he reached for my hands and held them tightly. My tears were rolling down fast, wetting my cheeks. 

"About that kiss, I don't know anything about that. I didn't know that she would do that. I've told you she's not important to me. Please y/n..." he shook my hands. "It wasn't just about the kiss" and that had Atsumu stopped whining. "You told me you're disappointed in me for assuming things... But did you actually ask me if I was disappointed in you?" I looked up at him. I don't care about the fact I was crying while speaking up about how I felt. I've been keeping these all inside of me. "No, you didn't" I continued. "You yelled at me in front of everyone, you embarrassed me in front of your team members. You accused me for not believing in you when I never think bad of you. I believe that you've changed for me but when you said that, it was clear that you don't believe in me. And that upsets me" I raised my voice as I was expressing my feelings. "Why? What happened to you, Atsumu? Things were so good between us that night when we were at the lake but you were like a whole different person the next day. I was terrified, I was scared of you"

"Did I do anything wrong that made you _that_ angry? Tell me Atsumu!" Atsumu's tears didn't stop from falling but he couldn't give me an immediate reaction. "What happened to your old self? Where did the Atsumu I knew went?" I pulled my hands from his grip. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed loudly. Atsumu still remained silent. "I hate you, Atsumu" I mumbled. I wiped off my tears. "I'm so disappointed in you" I sighed.

"I'm... Sorry" he stuttered. "I didn't know I've hurt you this bad" he held my hands again. "I'm sorry for acting this way. I'm sorry for being the worst boyfriend for you. I don't know what is wrong with me. I was just... Pissed. I'm sorry for letting my emotions to control me. I'm sorry for disappointing you" he cupped my cheeks, making me looking him in his eyes. He was scared. He was scared of losing me. His body was trembling and he looked miserable. 

"I don't know anymore, Tsumu. I just think that if we break up, then we will stop hurting each other" he sniffed. My eyes moved to follow his figure when he fell on his knees. His hands held mine firmly and he bowed his head facing the floor. He choked on his words, sniffled. "I know I'm a disappointment. I know I'm the worst. I broke my promise when I said I won't hurt you but please... I'm really sorry for hurting you. Please y/n, I waited for you for so long and I can't just lose you just like that" he cried, shaking his head weakly. "Don't you love me anymore?" he lifted his head and looked up at me. Atsumu's face was red and his eyes were puffy. Seeing him like this broke me. "Answer me..." he shook my hands, eager for my answer. I didn't give him any response and that had him cry harder but silent. He wiped his tears off and sniffed. I could see him trying to catch his breath.

"I never lie when I told you that I love you. I never lie when I said that you make me the happiest person on earth. Every word I said, they're nothing but the truth. I waited for you for so long and I finally get to love and to own you. I should have loved you better, I should have treated and appreciate you better. I shouldn't have wasted the love and trust you have in me. I should have pushed Akari when she kissed me. I should have told her that I'm yours but I didn't do that. I've failed you and I know that" he sounded depressed and that had me sobbed quietly. "I should have come to comfort you earlier but I didn't do that because of the pride and ego I had in me. I should have lowered my pride for you but I didn't do that. I was stubborn and I'm sorry for that" he sighed heavily. The tears stains on his cheeks started to dry. "I'm sorry for all the bad things I did that caused you nothing but pain" he apologized again.

"Y/N... Please... Consider it... Consider me" he looked at me. "Think about the moment where we felt the happiest. Think about all things we did while we were together. Think about all the words I said from the bottom of my heart" he took my hand and placed them on his chest. "Feel it, y/n. My heart beats for you. Only you. I love you so much" he sobbed. "I can't afford to lose you, y/n. Please... Please give me one last chance and I promise that I'll love you better. That I won't let myself to hurt you ever again. I promise that I will always go after you and to always ask if I did something that upsets you. I promise that I'll change myself. I promise that I'll be a good boyfriend for you..." he begged.

I sat on my knees, cupping his cheeks. He looked at me while still crying. Seeing Atsumu crying so bad like that pains me. My heart ached and it's because of seeing Atsumu being this depressing. Was I too harsh? "I love you so much, Miya Atsumu" I confessed. "You had no idea how much I love you. You had no idea how proud I am to have you. You had no idea how lucky I am to be called as your girlfriend" I caressed his cheeks gently and tried to comfort him at the same time. "Yes, you made mistakes and I was hurt. But that will never change my feelings for you. I don't want to leave you as well. Breaking up with you has never passed my mind but the reason why I asked for a break up was that I felt so tired of being hurt again and again. I just wanted to stop the pain for both of us. I don't want to get hurt and at the same time, I don't want to hurt you. That's why..." I bowed my head, crying silently. 

Atsumu quickly pulled me into a hug. He hugged me tightly, his hand rested on my back, giving gentle rubs as a sign of comfort. "I'm really sorry again, y/n. I was too ignorant about how you felt. I should have watched my words or even the way how I talk and treat you. I promise that I will not hurt you again. I swear" he pressed his forehead against mine.

* * *

**3am.**

Mika didn't return back to our room that night. I woke up from my sleep. Atsumu was there sleeping peacefully next to me. He had his arms wrapped around me with his head placed against my chest. I stared at the love of my life. His eyes were puffy from crying. He was hurt as well and I shouldn't have been selfish earlier. Seeing Atsumu begging me to stay made me realized that he was really scared of losing me. None of the guys I ever dated did that to me. He was the first guy who shed his tears for me. I felt bad for making him sobbing and crying out loud. 

I caressed his cheek gently, the pad of my thumb rubbed against his soft milky skin. I admired his visual, thinking how can I love this guy this hard. It felt unbelievable that I am now feeling so attached to him that I, myself can't afford to lose him. Miya Atsumu is the person I've been searching for. He's the person that I've been longing for. Instead of breaking up with him, I should have asked him to together fix our relationship and to solve our conflict and miscommunication yet I was being stupid for being reckless. I leaned in and leave a kiss on top of his forehead. Atsumu hummed in his sleep. His hand held mine which was holding his cheek still. "Don't go" he murmured. I pursed my lips. His voice sounded worried and sad. He was really afraid. I kissed his knuckle and smiled, "I won't. I'll be here with you forever" I rested my head on top of his and close my eyes.

I felt glad that Atsumu and I finally made up. I felt grateful that I could change my mind and decided to stay with him. I should have known that arguments between a couple are a normal thing. I should have dealt with it yet I was being a coward. I was too scared of being hurt. I was willing to lose him than to fight back and keep him. I was disappointed in myself. How stupid can I be? Meeting Atsumu was the best _mistake_ that ever happened in my life. Yes, he can be really pushy, annoying, and also stubborn at times but that's normal. No one is perfect and I should try to at least learn about him better. I should have asked him what does he likes and what are the things that could upset him. I should have taken the initiative to do so. But I chose to be stupid. 

I couldn't imagine how could I go through the days without having Atsumu by my side. Was I really prepared for the breakup? How did I even gain the confidence to say that out? To even think about it. I don't even know what was wrong with me. Atsumu was struggling to be better for me and I should have appreciated him for that. I should be grateful for all the efforts he'd shown me, for the unconditional love he gave me. No one can even beat Atsumu for that. No one could top that. I love Atsumu so much and I don't want to lose him. I wanted to live a long life with him. No one but him. 


	30. thirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor nsfw warning

Atsumu snuggled his head on my lap while my fingers playing with his soft blonde. He mumbled stuff in his lips which made me emit a soft chuckle at his cuteness. Atsumu opened his eyes slowly, catching up with the silhouette of me through his blurry vision. "Y/N?" he called my name softly with his sleepy voice. "Hey good morning" I greeted his, leaning down to leave a soft peck on his temple. His hair was messy but he was cute with it. He flashed a smile while he moved his arm up to touch my cheeks. My cheekbone was rubbed with his thumb. Atsumu rise up from my bed and leaned in closer to me. His eyes latched on my plump lips. He wanted to claim his morning kisses from me obviously.

"Ahem..." Mika cleared her throat, causing him to turn his head towards the lady. His body jolted up in shock before he sat up straight next to me. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. Seeing Atsumu being this dumb in the morning got me cackled. He's so cute. "I'm sorry to interrupt but..." Mika averted her eyes to look at me and gave a teasing smile. With a scoff, I rolled my eyes at her. "Come on, Mika" I shook my head before turning my head at Atsumu. "We have class at 11, right?" I asked. He looked at the time on his phone screen, humming after. "I'll get back to my dorm and be here to pick you up at 10" he got out of the bed, taking his stuff and sweater. "Ah, you're going back already?" Mika asked. Atsumu turned his head to look at the brown-haired girl, giving her a _huh_ face. "I didn't get to talk to you yet" the smile on her, it was a psychotic one. "Oh my God..." I sighed, shaking my head. Mika was just trying to intimidate this guy but did she even know that that was a failure? Her pretty face doesn't scare anyone or more won't get to scare literally anyone. "Stop scaring him off" I snorted. Atsumu seemed confused. "Just don't listen to her, love" I got up, walking Atsumu to the front door. He put on his shoes and kissed my forehead. "I'll text you later" he said before I witness his figure disappear from the corridor. 

I turned to Mika as soon as I shut the door closed. "Talk about what?" I quirked an eyebrow. It did somehow make me curious. She got up with a mysterious smile plastering on her pretty face. "You're curious aren't you?" she asked and took her steps forward. I rolled my eyes playfully. "I just want to be a good friend for you" she whined. "I just want to warn him that if he ever hurt you again, then he'll be losing his boner" she growled. _Wait what?_ My eyes squinted as I let out a soft laugh. "Touch his dick, and Daishou will be losing his" I gave her a threatening smile. She crumpled her forehead with arms crossing over her chest. "Hey! I was just joking! You're no fun" she rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom to take her shower. 

I placed down my bag on my desk, settling my bum down comfortably on my seat. Legs and arms crossing, my back flattened against the seat. Atsumu had his stuff next to mine yet he made his way to the back of the class to join Suna and the others. "Where's Osamu?" he asked, dapping hands with the others. "We're the one who's supposed to ask you that" Ginjima cackled between his lollipop. Atsumu rested his bum at the edge of the empty table, his hand reaching for his phone and dialed Osamu. Talking about bad luck, Osamu didn't pick up any of his calls. "Did you fight with him?" Suna asked while chewing on his bubblegum. Atsumu clicked his tongue, shaking his head in confusion. "Nah, we were just good" Atsumu's thumb tapping his phone screen, forming a sentence before sending the text to his twin brother. 

**Miya Atsumu. 10:56am.**

> **Class's starting. Where are you?**

"He's here" Kosaku tapped on Atsumu's bicep, noticing the presence of the lecturer for our first class. They quickly dismissed and going back to their respective seats. 

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

I know I was supposed to be in class around this hour but I don't feel like attending it. I ditched the class to practice on my serve instead. I bounced the ball a few times before throwing it into the air and spiked it. I missed another target. My serves were extraordinarily bad today. None of them hit the bottles which I set up as my target points. The frustration grew bigger in me. I groaned out loud, wiping my sweats off my face with my jersey. My chest moved up and down as I was trying to catch my breath. I picked up another ball, bouncing it again, and did another serve. Again, I missed my target. "Ugh!" I groaned. What was wrong with me? 

"Something's distracting you?" Kita asked as soon as he got himself inside the gym. He was alone in his student-ish uniform, just a plain shirt and a pair of slacks. I turned to him, heaving a loud sigh. "Nah. I just suck" I growled. Kita had his arms crossing the chest. "You guys, second years are really scary huh" he smirked. My hand stopped bouncing the ball. His words actually surprised me. What does he mean? I ignored his question as I was trying to maintain my cool. My back bent to pick up the ball on the floor. "You like y/n, am I right?" and that got me. How did he know? Was I too obvious or Atsumu told him that? "I don't know what you're talking about" I looked at him, giving an innocent look. Again, he snickered. "Of course you're good at hiding things but I'm also good at reading people, Osamu" he said. "You're talking crap" I rolled my eyes before steadies myself for another serve. 

Another failure from me. I sighed. "And you're distracted because you're thinking about y/n" this man doesn't stop talking and kept stating facts. "And you hate it because she's dating your brother" he continued. I didn't give him any responses. He caught me off guard and that kind of making me anxious. Was I being too careless with my act? "Did Atsumu know about this?" he asked. His voice changed. He sounded worried about me. "Yeah" I finally surrendered at my own _hiding_ game. "Did y/n know?" he uttered another question. "Of course not. I don't want to make things worst. I'm good with how I am right now" I said. No, I lied. It did bother me sometimes. I don't want to get involved in any problems that have y/n in them. But I had no choice, I was forced to. "Don't you have class?" I asked the male, trying to change the topic. Talking about y/n gave me a different kind of nervousness and anxiety. I don't want to play with fire for a longer time. Kita was the fire. 

"I'm ditching just like you" he heaved, his hands slipped inside his pockets. "And why is that?" I asked, taking a gulp of my water. "To talk to you" he simply replied to me. "About this?" an eyebrow quirked, and I scoffed. "What else?" He took his steps forward and his hands picked up a ball from the basket. "I'm over her, don't worry. Besides, I prefer to have a no-strings-attached relationship" I picked up the balls from the floor to put them back in the basket. "Sure" Kita flashed a smirk.

* * *

The theory class was so boring and all the lecturer did was talking and just talking. I couldn't store anything from his notes inside of my head. His lectures made me sleepy. My finger played with my pen. My notebook hasn't even reached to the half of the page. I couldn't write down the points because I felt so sleepy listening to him talking. Atsumu who wasn't paying attention from the start looked at me. Kosaku and Ginjima were sleeping with their heads on the desk, books propping up as the covers. Suna had his phone in his hand, he was probably going through his Instagram. I yawned again. _Oh my God_. Can this class end already. Atsumu whistled, signaling me to look at him. He had his back relaxed on his chair, his leg crossed, and one of his hands slipped inside of his slack's pocket. I quirked an eyebrow, giving him a _what do you want_ look. He hovered his arm, pulling out his index finger, and pointed up to the ceiling. He then shifted his index finger to his middle finger and licked it. 

_Meet me at one of the classes on the third floor and we'll fuck_. That was his message. I hate how I could read him that easy. He flashed me a nasty smirk before he gets up from his seat and walked out from the classroom through the back door. I sighed, eyes rolling. I raised my arm, "I need to go to the washroom" 

I gripped at each side of the desk, my head was pulled behind as Atsumu had his fingers gripping on my hair. My skirt was slipped up, the lace layer of my panty fell down at my ankles and my shirt was pulled down over my shoulders, exposing my black lacey bra. Atsumu bucked his hip faster, forcing his length to penetrate my hole from behind. "Ahh..." I moaned out and bite my lower lip. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I missed this feeling. I missed having Atsumu deep inside of me. The head of his cock hit my womb continuously. "Sss.. Fuck" he cursed. He coated his fingers with his saliva before bringing down his hand to brush his damped fingers against my labia. That had me winced. I was already wet from his fuck and he added more. "You're tight as always..." his moan was breathy and I like how it sounded. He sounded so hot and that sent me chills down to my spine. I grinded my ass against his naked groin, making him shoving himself deeper until it hit my cervix. It felt so good. Atsumu hissed again. "Fuck, I'm close" he growled, pulling me up to glue my back against his chest. The first three buttons of my shirt were unbuttoned. Atsumu bit down on my exposed shoulder, his hand slipping inside of my bra to play with my sensitive bud. I could feel and hear his moans against my neck. My chest pumped up and down, I could see the ceiling changing into the wide galaxy. I was close as well. Atsumu fucked me faster and harder before spurting his hot liquid inside of my drenched pussy. His cock was covered with mine as well.

I let out a heavy sigh once he stopped thrusting me. He was catching his breath as well. "Do you want to clean me up?" he kissed my earlobe. I snorted, "I'm not going to give you head here" I rolled my eyes. My hand touched his little hairy crotch just to pull himself out of me. I pulled my panty up again and rebuttoned my shirt. Atsumu zipped up his slacks as well. I took a deep breath, tying up my hair into a messy hair bun. "Still feeling sleepy?" he chuckled while tucking in his shirt into his slacks. His sleeves were rolled up, exposing his muscular forearms. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "I'm heading back to the class" I walked out from the empty class and Atsumu tailed me. 

"That's a long washroom visit" Suna snickered once I sat down on my seat. Osamu was already there sitting behind him. I looked at Suna who was seated at my left, my finger tucking the few hanging strands behind my ear. "Period thing" I said jokingly. "Yeah, bet" Suna rolled his eyes. Atsumu walked in a few minutes later. His collar was unbuttoned and his shirt was wrinkled. He sat down and crossed his legs. Suna heaved and shook his head. "You've gotta be kidding me" he plugged in his earpods and laid his head down on his desk. I chuckled and glanced at Osamu who was looking at me. My lips curved into a smile. I didn't get to thank him yet. He was being nice to me lately. Osamu looked at me for a few minutes before turning his head away to look outside the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!
> 
> firstly, i'd like to say sorry for the really bad writing for the last few chapters. i personally find them really boring but please bear with it T_T wicked game has finally reached the thirtieth chapter so that means we just passed the second stage. the final stage will be up next so please prepare your heart, mind, and emotion hehe ^_^ thank you for still reading wicked game and i hope you enjoyed your reading and will enjoy the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> don't forget to leave some kudos and comments below and do find me in tiktok and wattpad as well. please stay safe and have fun! <3
> 
> xoxo, sya.


	31. thirty-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a filler. no serious warning

The lecture has finally ended, and everyone heaved a loud sigh in sync. I wasn't joking when I said the class was so boring. "Y/N" Suna called my name while having his phone in his grip. "We'll be having a meeting at 4pm" he said and that made me whine louder. I was just thinking of going back to my room and sleep. "Really? Can I skip it?" I jut out my lower lip, gesturing a really cringy pout. "Hey, I'm a part of the committees too" Atsumu waved his hand. He was asking for some attention as always. Suna rolled his eyes at the male before locking up his eyes back at me. "Unfortunately, no. The prom will be in one week. We have no choice" he shrugged. I let out another heavy sigh before placing my head down on my desk. "I wonder why they agreed to organize a prom night though" Atsumu relaxed his back and his head faced Suna. "Well, from what I heard, it's because we're the students of Communication Arts so we need to come up with a social event. And prom's the simplest idea" Suna explained. "I see. But it still requires lots of logistic works" Atsumu scooted his chair closer to mine, his left arm wrapped around my back. "You're okay?" he asked, concerned. I turned my face towards him with a pout still visible on my face. 

"I want to sleep" I complained. He cackled at my whiny ass and leaned in to steal a peck on my lips. Suna was just looking at us. "You guys are seriously the simp duos" he rolled his eyes. Atsumu emitted a laugh. "Says, we should go grab something for lunch. We still have few hours before the meeting" Atsumu's fingers playing with my hair bun. "About that... Uhm..." Suna started to pack his stuff. Atsumu and I looked at him. "I'll join you guys next time. I kinda... have a date today" he wiggled his eyebrow as he gets up from his seat and slipping the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. "You what?" I widened my eyes. "Woah, you're seeing someone now?" Atsumu asked. "Well, kinda. We haven't said anything yet... Ugh... Let's assume it's a hang-out. Aight, I'll see y'all in the meeting" he waved at us before walking out of the classroom. 

Osamu gets up from his seat as well with his stuff. "Oi Samu! Wanna join us for a lunch? It's on me today" he offered the twin brother but what he received was a rejection. "Nah I'm good. I'm too tired to move around so I'll just go home and sleep" he yawned and made his way out of the classroom. It's only me and Atsumu in the classroom. "What's with these people? Ditching us? Just like that?" he whined dramatically. _There he go again..._

"Come let's just get something to eat. I'm starving" I get up from my seat and picking up my belongings with me. Atsumu slipped his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers as he held my hand tight. "What do you want to eat?" he asked, and we made our way out of the classroom. 

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

Of course, I did say I was sleepy but the main reason why I refused to join Atsumu and y/n for lunch is that I wanted to distance myself from them. I didn't mean to ruin our friendship, but it'd be better if I didn't become a third wheeler for them. I took the elevator down to the ground floor, walking through the hallway and exiting the building's lobby. I had my car parked quite far from the building and it's because of Kita. Meeting Kita at the gym earlier really changed my mind. I'd rather join class than to undergo his _detective_ session. Seemed like he knew my secret now. I just hoped that he would keep it as a secret just like what he promised me. 

It was quite a sunny day and the bright sky hit on my face, resulting me to squint my eyes. A familiar figure caught my attention through the unclear vision of mine. I couldn't see who was it but I was sure that I saw them somewhere. Their figure vanished from my sight before I could even recall that person. Who was it? Who was the person that it really gets to my curiosity? 

"Oi Samu!" Atsumu called my name. I turned my head and saw him walking towards my way with y/n next to him. "You're still here?" he asked while lighting up his cigarette. "I thought you said you were sleepy" he snickered, hanging his arm on my shoulder. "Come, let's join us for lunch" he nudged my side. _God, he's so annoying_. "Nah, I'm good" I refused again. "Come on, it'll be fun if we have lunch together" it was y/n this time. She really asked me with her soft voice. I looked at her for a minute before noticing the death glare from Atsumu. I let out a sigh, "Stop it, you dumb. I'm not going to steal your girl" I looked at the dumb version of me. He gave me an eye-roll before looking away. _How did y/n keep up with his childish ass again? Major respect for that because I'm so tired of him_.

"Fine" I heaved. "But make sure that the food is good" I shot a glare at Atsumu who has the worst tastebuds. Well, not really that bad but mine's way better compared to him. 

* * *

My days have gotten pretty exhausting for the whole week. I started to get busy with the committees' works; distributing brochures around the campus, getting myself involved in the promotional gimmick act, and many more. I couldn't get to see Atsumu as often as I used to. We were both busy with our own clubs' activities. "Please join our prom night" Yachi handed out the brochures to the students who were passing by in front of our booth. This thing surely exhausts me. Yachi glanced at me, telling me to take a break. "I can do this. You can go home if you're feeling unwell" she looked worried about my condition. Well, it was a hot sunny day and I was running out of energy. "She's right, y/n. We got you covered" Kiyoko patted my shoulder before her hand reached for the brochures I was holding. I gave them a guilty look. I don't want to look so spoilt here but I was really exhausted. "Take some rest" she smiled at me. I mirrored her smile, giving her a little nod. "I'm so sorry for troubling you" I pouted. She emitted a soft laugh. "It's fine, y/n. We're in the same club though. We should help each other" 

I could see Atsumu leaning against his car, waiting for me. He couldn't help but to form a smile when he saw my figure walking out from the building, approaching him. "Hey, how's your day?" he kissed my temple. I was too tired to answer him but he understood my facial expression. Atsumu laughed softly. "Come, let's go back and cuddle" he leads me towards the passenger side of his car, he then opened the door for me to get in. "Mika's home though" I told him. He nodded his head twice with a hum. "I mean my place, cutie" he ruffled my hair and closed the door back once I get in. 

"Isn't Osamu home as well?" I asked once he claimed his seat. "Yeah, he is. We're just going to cuddle. No more than that. Not when he's at home" I cackled at his jealous ass. I don't know why but Atsumu seemed to be very jealous when he saw me and Osamu alone. I mean why he should be jealous? Osamu's a brother to him after all. "Of course, you silly. I'm not going to strip in front of him" I rolled my eyes playfully. "I won't let you either" 

"Holy God. What the hell you're doing?" Osamu covered his eyes as soon as he opened the door of the room. "We're cuddling, you ass" Atsumu laughed. Osamu entered the room, closing the door back. "Yeah, bet" he said while putting his stuff on his study table. He pulled out the chair and sit on it facing us. "Anyways, do you mind if I ask you some questions?" his face seemed a little tense. I wonder. Atsumu hummed while his hand doing its job to play with my hair. "I'm sorry for mentioning her name but, is Akari attending our college?" Osamu looked at me. The smile I had on my face disappeared. Osamu was checking on my reaction for sure. "Does that even matter?" Atsumu wrinkled his forehead. Osamu replied with a yes in a blink of seconds. Atsumu turned his head to look at me. "You're mad?" he asked. I looked at him back and smiled. "It's okay, I'm not. You guys talk" I snuggled closer to him, wrapping my arm around his big built tighter. 

"Yeah. I remember her telling me that she's also attending our college but she's in a different faculty" Atsumu had his eyes on the grey-haired boy again. Osamu crumpled his forehead. He seemed like he was thinking of something. "Which faculty?" he asked. Atsumu shrugged, "Don't know" was all he answered. Osamu was giving us a confusing look. He seemed miserable and stressed out for some reason. "Is it weird if I said that she's been coming to our faculty every single day?" Osamu gave a sharp look at Atsumu and that honestly made me turn my head to look at him. _She what?_

"What do you mean?" Atsumu sat up on his bed. "My eyes were never wrong. I saw her coming to our faculty but I'm not sure the reason for it. It did spark up my curiosity though. I mean, what is her business to keep coming over? Is she seeing someone? Or she really has something to do at our faculty" that got me thinking hard. _What is her motive? Was she trying to look for Atsumu? Was she trying to make move on him again? What is her motive?_

"Maybe she's looking for you" I sat up on the bed, my eyes glancing at the blonde guy. "Don't start it up" Atsumu frowned, letting out a low whine. "No, she's not" Osamu cut us off. "She totally ignored Atsumu when you guys were walking out from the building the other day. She saw both of you and she just walked away" Osamu slicked his hair behind with his fingers. He heaved a sigh. He was thinking hard. "If she's not there for Atsumu, then who is she seeing?" I asked curiously. "That's the thing" Osamu's eyes moved up to lock with mine. 

My phone suddenly rang. I grabbed it from the bedside table and read the caller ID. " _Hey. Are you with Atsumu? I've tried to reach him but seems like his phone is turned off_ " Suna asked me as soon as I picked up the call. "Ah... Yeah. He's here with me. Hold up" I said before handed my phone to Atsumu. " _Hey man. Bad news, Kita's searching for you. Good news, he said that you just got an invitation to another youth camp_ " the conversation wasn't really clear but I could still hear him. I couldn't help but to form a proud grin at the news. Atsumu's getting recognition for his skills again. "I'm not going" Atsumu simply refused. "Yeah, bet. We both know father won't let you do that or you'll be dead meat" Osamu cut him in. " _Quit playing around and just go for it. Anyways, Kita asked me to inform you that he wants you to be in the club room at 2pm tomorrow_ " Suna hang up the call before Atsumu could even reply. "You should go for it" I cling to his arm, still smiling. I felt so proud of Atsumu. "Of course, babe. Father's going to kill me if I didn't" he laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the really bad writing but i'd like to say sorry for skipping an update yesterday. i was quite busy with stuff and i also did some research and study about something that relates to my next fanfic after wicked game ends. clue: it'll be a kuroo ft. reader fic ^^ anyways i hope you enjoyed your read and please stay focus on the upcoming chapters. thank you and have fun!
> 
> xoxo, sya.


	32. thirty-two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a mellow chapter. no serious warning

**OSAMU'S POV**

"Suna" I looked at the black-haired boy who was warming up next to me. He hummed, turning his head in my direction. "Have you ever bumped into Akari at our faculty?" I asked. I was actually quite curious. I couldn't stop thinking about the reason why Akari kept coming to our faculty. Every single day. "No, why?" he stretched his arms. "I've been seeing here at our faculty for the past days. She came every day as if she's seeing someone from our faculty" my forehead crumpled. I know I'm not the kind of person who likes to be nosy but knowing that Akari was one of the reasons why Atsumu and y/n fought, I just couldn't stay still. "She's seeing Atsumu?" Suna asked, snapping me out from my thoughts. "At first I thought she's going for Atsumu but the other day, she saw them walking out from the building but she just walked away" Suna hummed, knitting his eyebrows together. "That's weird. I don't think she's hooked up with any of the members" Suna settled down on the empty seat next to me. "You're right" I hummed. "Also, Atsumu told me you've been seeing someone. Is it Akari?" I quirked an eyebrow while plastering a playful smirk. "Haha, nice try" Suna rolled his eyes. "Well, it's just I kinda hooked up with my doctor" that had me surprised honestly. "Doctor? Are you sick or something?" I asked. 

"Nah. She's just my health advisor. I just started dieting and she happened to be my advisor. That's why I keep seeing her after class" he explained. "Ahh... You got her laid?" I scoffed, trying not to burst from laughing. Suna gave me a glare, "Shut up... Well, once" Suna let out a soft laugh. "Go ask her out" I nudged his side. I could see that Suna's the type who's into the elder woman. His last girlfriend was a year older than him though. "She's three years older. I can't do that" he shook his head. He gets up from his seat, walking to reach the ball from the basket. "Why not? You should at least try" I followed him, snatching the ball from his hands. 

The ball was bounced few times before I threw it in the air, spiking it hard. Suna looked at me with a proud look on his face. "Not that" he mumbled. "Nah. I'm not going for a steady relationship for now. I'm _healing_ " again, Suna laughed before taking a ball and serve. 

"You've started?" Atsumu walked into the gym with the others; Kita, Aran, Omimi, and the rest. Suna and I turned our heads to look at them. "Nah, we were just playing around" Suna answered him. "How's the talking?" he asked. "It's just Kita explaining to me about the youth camp stuff" Atsumu took off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. "Best player he is" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Osamu, you shit head. Can you not picking up a fight with me?" he whined out loud. _God, I hate it when he does that. He's so annoying..._

"Alright, let's finish the talk and start a practice match instead. Form into 2 teams. Aran vs. me" it was a simple instruction from Kita and we moved into our positions for the practice match.

* * *

I walked into the gym. I could see Inarizaki were in their practice match. I was too lazy to go up to the grandstand so I decided to just stand at the side and watch them play. I couldn't tell how many matches they've played but all of them seemed exhausted. They should be resting by now, they shouldn't have pushed themselves. I could see Atsumu tossing his ball towards Osamu and the ball was spiked hard, resulting their team scoring a point against the opponent's team. The last point marked as the end of the match. Aran's team won both sets against Kita's. Atsumu quickly jogged his way towards me, catching me in his arms. "Hey, I miss you" one of his hands caressed my cheek. I could see Suna and Osamu looked so disgusted seeing Atsumu become all clingy at me. _Well, help me, buddies_.

"Atsumu, your friends are here" I held his hand, trying to move it away from keeping caressing my cheek. My face felt hot from embarrassment. Of course, I like it when he does that but looking at the faces Suna and Osamu made, we need to start to limit the PDA. He hummed, shaking his head. "It's fine. They know about us though" he pouted. How the hell he could be this cute? He's so irresistible but still, even Kita was looking at our way now. 

"You're really a showoff, Atsumu" Kita laughed and the others followed him. That had him pulling his hand away from touching my cheek. I cackled. "I've told you" it was a mumble but I'm sure Atsumu heard me. "Kita, you should find yourself a girlfriend so you could stop teasing me like that" he whined again. "Maybe he has one but he could chill his ass compared to you" Osamu cut him off. I laughed softly. Osamu is really good at pissing Atsumu. I salute him for that. "Enough. Osamu, it's on you today. Make sure to lock the gym before you go back" Kita reminded the grey-haired boy before leaving the gym with his stuff. Atsumu looked at me again, "Come with me. I'm taking somewhere today" I'm not sure if it only for me but Atsumu seemed weird. As if he has things to say to me and that made me feel quite nervous. 

It was almost 7pm. Atsumu brought me to a playground at a random resident. He held my hand tightly, leading my way towards the swings. "Come" he signaled me to ride the swing and so I did what was I told. I sat down on the seat of the swing and slowly swinging it. Atsumu stood behind me, helping me by pushing me on my back. "Careful" he said, reminding me not to swing too fast. "This is the first time you brought me to a playground. That's kinda weird" I laughed. "I just feel like bringing you here. And I purposely chose to bring you here at this hour because kids are gone home so this place is all for us" he muttered. That's sweet. I love how Atsumu slowly changing himself after the trip. I could see his effort to be someone who's better for me and I am also changing, to be more understanding and matured for him. I love how we have gotten closer after the fight. It seemed like we both finally get to understand our hearts. 

Atsumu suddenly became silent and that weirded me out. I could feel that he has something to say yet he didn't make any moves to do so. "Tsumu..." I took the initiative to break the silence. He hummed as a response. "Do you actually have something to say to me? I could feel it that you have something to say" I murmured. I felt the disappearance of Atsumu's hands on my back. I stopped the swing from swinging, tilting my head to look at him behind me. Atsumu walked across my side, kneeling down in front of me. He reached for my hands, holding them tightly. The pad of his thumbs brushed against my knuckles. Our eyes met as he was staring at me. The way he looked at me made me feel even more nervous than I already am. "Yes I do" he hummed. My heart started to race, I felt uneasy for some reason. What is it?

"I had a talk with Kita earlier" he cleared his throat. Yes, I know that. He got a phone from Suna about it. "We talked about the youth camp" his hands, they were trembling and that had me confused. Why was he shaking? What is it? "He said that the camp will be for five days" I pursed my lips. Well, I'm happy for him but that kinda hurts. Five days. Five days away from him. "And it'll be in Tokyo" that's even worst. A week away from him and also being 326 miles away from him. The smile on my face began to fade. I looked down on the ground, taking a deep breath before moving my head up to look at him back. "That's good. You're getting more recognition for your talent. I'm so proud of you" I smiled widely but in fact, I was hurting. I don't want to be petty for that. That's why I had to show a big smile to him. Because I am proud of him but it still saddened me. 

"This camp will be under the same organizers as the one I attended before. And that means, they'll be taking all our gadgets and we will stay at their dorm. For the whole period" he continued. I bit down on my lower lip, trying not to cry. "I hate it" he mumbled. He bowed his head, looking at the sandy ground. He held my hands tighter and his hands were still shaky. "I don't want to be away from you. Five days are just too long... And Tokyo is 500 kilometers away from Kobe" his voice was shaky as well. He sounded so sad and that broke me. "I'm not used to go through a day without seeing you. Even if we fight, I will at least make sure that you'll eat your lunch or dinner, I will watch you from afar" I couldn't hold my tears any longer, same goes for Atsumu. "But the fact that I couldn't even contact you, it pains me" he continued. 

I cupped his cheeks, making him face me up. My lips curved into a smile. It pains me as well but I can't be selfish. He's going to Tokyo for a volleyball camp and I need to be there as his supporter. Of course, being away from him for that long would be a hell for both of us but still, I have to support him, to convince him that we will make it together. I wiped off his tears with my thumbs. I hummed, nodding my head slightly. "I understand" I caressed his soft cheeks. I was at the urge of breaking down but I told myself not to. I need to be stronger for him. I don't want to make him feel worried. "Tokyo is indeed far from Kobe and five days are surely long" I pursed my lips, sniffing. "But I know that we will make it. Time is moving and you will complete those five days in a blink. Trust me" I choked on my words as my tears rolled down my cheeks. "But..." I immediately cut him off. "I will miss you" I broke down. I looked down, hiding my crying face. Atsumu pulled me into a hug and he rubbed my back. 

"I will miss you too" he kissed my temple. He held me strong, securing me in his arms. I clenched on his jacket, crying quietly on his chest. 


	33. thirty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no warning. just another filler.
> 
> hello. i might be taking a short hiatus; maybe around 5 to 7 days. i wasn't feeling good like mentally, lately and my mind is distracted. i couldn't get to enjoy writing like i used to when i wrote the first 20 chapters so i think a short hiatus would be good for me. i promise to be back soon with better writing so please look forward for it okieee. 
> 
> also, don't forget to read my kuroo fanfic. it's called 'capo dei capi'. you can find it in my work list. thank you again <3

I hugged myself while watching Atsumu getting his stuff, putting them inside of the car boot. I didn't expect it to be this soon for Atsumu to leave for Tokyo. We just had a talk last night and he did surprise me by telling me that he's going to take his leave the next morning. I couldn't show him a positive reaction. I know I should have shown him that I'm happy for him but I just couldn't. Atsumu will be far from me for five days and our distance is like 300 miles. We can't even video call or something. They'll take his phone. Atsumu closed his car boot, turning to look at me. He looked sad but he hid it with his smile. He approached me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Do give me that look" he hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. My heart felt heavy. I don't want him to leave but I knew that's impossible. 

"He's just attending youth camp, y/n" Suna snorted. "Right, they're so dramatic" Osamu cut in with a sigh. I shot a glare at both of them. They really mocked me when I was feeling sad. "Alright" Osamu surrendered. "Go ahead, keep going" Suna rubbed the back of his nape. I looked up when Atsumu cupped both of my cheeks with his big hands. He locked his eyes on me. "Make sure to not skip your meals, take good care of yourself and always miss me, okay?" he caressed my cheeks gently. I hummed, nodding my head. "You too. Get rest if you're tired, don't skip meals, and do the best" my lips curved into a smile. 

He leaned to give a soft kiss on my lips and I responded. "Ew" Osamu tsked, looking away. "What a bad day starter" Suna covered his eyes and sighed. "I gotta go now" Atsumu mumbled against my lips. I knew he wanted to stay longer but he had no choice. I broke the kiss, nodding my head. Atsumu gets into his car, rolling his window down after. He stared at me with a smile for a couple of minutes. "I love you" he waved. "I love you more" I said, waving back at him. "Take care of y/n for me. I'll be back in five days" Atsumu shifted his eyes towards the two males behind me. Suna just nodded his head while Osamu replied with an "Ugh, fine", he sighed. 

I witnessed the matte black Audi that Atsumu owned vanish from my sight and that's how my first day without Atsumu started. "So, what's now?" Osamu asked as soon as I turned behind to look at the tall guys. Suna shrugged, no idea. "What if we hang out at your place? You're living alone, right?" Suna hummed at Osamu's idea, shaking his head. "Used to. I recently got myself a roommate. A fucking intimidating one" he rolled his eyes. "That sucks. Well, then we can go have a break..." Osamu was cut off when his phone rang. He pulled his phone out from his hoodie pocket, answering the call. "Yes, mother?" I looked at him. "Really? Okay then I'm going there now" he hung up. "I'm sorry but I need to rush back to Hyogo. Our shop's running out of workers at the moment so I had to help her with it" he kept his phone back, looking at me and Suna. "You wanna come with me?" Osamu looked at me. "No, it's fine. I'll just be here. Send my regards to mother" I said, giving him a sweet smile. Osamu curved his lips, smiling back at me. "Alright. I'll let you know once I get back here, okay?" he ruffled my hair playfully. I nodded my head, whining at his action that caused my hair to mess up. "Suna, she's under your care while I'm away, okay?" Osamu averted his eyes to look at the half-sleepy looked man. "I'm not a babysitter, what even" he sighed. "I'll be back soon" Osamu rolled his eyes before bidding goodbye and left.

It was me and Suna who left. He rubbed the back of his neck, humming. "Let's go get us some breakfast" he said and led me towards his car. He went straight towards the passenger door, opening it for me. "Rin, you don't have to do that. I can do that myself" I chuckled and get in. "Force of habit" he said, closing the door carefully before walking to the driver's door and gets in. I was about to buckle up my seatbelt only to be stopped when it was stuck. I tsked, struggling to pull it with force. "Gentler" Suna chuckled while looking at me struggling like a dummy. "I'm trying, shush" I whined. "Come on..." I pulled it again but it was pointless. "I got you" Suna leaned close to me, his hand reaching the seatbelt clip that I was holding, making his hand landed on top of mine. I turned my head towards him. Our faces were so close. I swallowed myself, looking at him in the eyes. He looked at me back, pulling our hands together to buckle up my seatbelt. "Be gentler" he murmured before adjusting himself back on his seat. I cleared my throat, straightening my back against the seat. _Why does my heart beating so fast?_

"What do you want to eat?" he turned his head to look at me. "Hm, I'm fine with anything" my hands clenched on my jogger pants, trying to not look at him. I don't know what was wrong with me but my heart was racing so fast because of the thing he did earlier. I could feel my cheeks burning. Suna was scrolling his phone, probably trying to find a good place for us to eat breakfast. Suna then leaned again closer to me, showing me a shop that is not far from where we were. "How about this place?" he asked, eyes latched on his screen. I cleared my throat, nodding my head nervously. "Yeah, that's fine with me" I looked down at my hands. It's been a while since I was that close to him, it did make me feel shy and nervous for no reason. 

"Are you okay?" he looked up at me. "Yeah, I'm good" I looked at him and flashed a convincing smile. "Okay..." he nodded his head, chuckling after. "You're sure with this place?" he asked again. I nodded my head, faking a chuckle. _Why is he making me nervous._

* * *

"I'll have set A" Suna ordered his food, returning back the menu to the waiter. "What are you getting?" he placed his forearms on the table, clasping his hands together. "I'll get the same like him" I returned the menu back as well, thanking the waiter before he left with our orders. "Are you on diet?" Suna asked. He had his chin on his palm with his elbow as support. "Kinda. Are you?" I asked him back, mirroring his action. "Yeah. I just started seeing a health advisor. Need to get fit for volleyball" he tilted his head, looking at me. The way he looked at me. Why does it keep giving me this weird butterfly feeling? That look he gave, was the reason how I fell for him when we first started to get close. I looked at the guy sitting in front of me. I might sound like a weirdo but Suna looked good in his morning outfit; a plain long sleeves t-shirt with shorts. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Nothing" I chuckled, shaking my head. "You've been acting weird since earlier. Are you sure you're fine?" he slipped his hand on his nape, rubbing it gently. Suna likes to do that. 

"Yes. I'm okay, don't worry" you laughed. 

Our food arrived a few minutes later. Two bowls of salads, boiled eggs, and Chinese tea. "Let's eat" he handed the chopsticks to me first before getting one for him. "Do you come here often?" I asked, feeding myself the lettuce. "Well, it's my first time here though" he ate the cherry tomato. "Really? How did you find this place then?" I tilted my head, munching on the cucumber. "I found it from the internet. I showed you earlier. Don't you remember?" he cackled, shaking his head, and then sipped on his hot tea. "Right... I forgot" I pursed my lips. It's not like I forgot but I was just too distracted with his _little_ kindness. I personally found that... Sweet.

"I don't know that you're a grandma" he laughed. I widened my eyes and rolled them. "I'm not a grandma, excuse me" I munched on the tomato, giving me a playful death glare. Suna laughed again. "Let's play a game" he suggested. "What game? Bring it on!" I straightened my back excitedly. "Riddle. Those who lose, the punishment will get to..." Suna grabbed the boiled egg. "Crack this egg on the head" he wiggled his eyebrows. I bit my lower lip. That'd be painful but I don't want to lose to him so I nodded. "Fine. Let's start then" I tried to intimidate him but seemed like I failed. Suna laughed again. "Alright, lady's first" he tilted his head and looked at me. I hummed, trying to think of one. "Okay... You measure my life in hours and I serve you by expiring. I'm quick when I'm thin and I'm slow when I'm fat. The wind is my enemy. Who am I?" I wiggled my eyebrow. I bet Suna couldn't get to solve that but...

"A candle" he scoffed. "Seriously, y/n? That's an elementary-level riddle. Come on..." he mocked me. _I'm so bad in this, oh my God..._

"Alright, your turn" I rolled my eyes. He chuckled before clearing his throat. "Okay, let's see" he tapped his chin with his fingers, humming. "Okay. You see a boat filled with people. It hasn't sunk but when you look at it again, you couldn't see a single person on it. Why?" _now I can feel myself losing_. That was a tough one. That was mindblowing. "Wait! Give me time to think!" I bit my lower lip, thinking hard. That one really got me. I've never heard of that one. _Ugh!_

"Because they jumped into the water?" my head tilted. I wasn't confident with my answer but it kind of makes sense though. Suna widened his eyes. _Well, maybe I got it right_. "Wrong! You lose" he grinned widely. "Wait why? What's the answer then?" I frowned, demanding an answer. "Because the people are all married. None of them are single" he laughed and his hand reached the boiled egg. "Now, let's proceed with the punishment" he smirked. "Let's not. Let's assume I wasn't playing" I grinned innocently. "Come on, y/n. That's unfair" he whined. That would be hurt for sure. _Why is he so cruel!_

"Just once. It's not that painful" Suna gets up from his seat, bending his back to lean close to me with the egg in his hand. "You're so mean. I'm a girl though" I pouted, batting my lashes to gain his sympathy. "Oh really? Okay, so?" he laughed. One of his hands held the back of my head. "I'll do it slowly so relax" his other hand placed the egg against my forehead. I shut my eyes closed. "I swear, Rin. If it hurts then I'll kick your ass" it was a _death_ threat actually. "Nah, it won't" he chuckled and started to count to three.

Suna cracked the egg against my forehead. It was a hard one. My jaw dropped at the hit and opened my eyes, looking up at him. "Suna Rintarou" I hit his arm. That was painful, I swear. _It won't hurt_ my ass! Suna laughed out loud and sat back in his seat. "Wow, that surely a powerful one" he said while peeling it. I rubbed my forehead, forming a pout. "That hurts" I whined. My hand was still rubbing my forehead. "Don't lose next time" he mocked me again. 

We get back into the car once we were done eating our breakfast. I fastened my seatbelt, resting my back on the car seat. My forehead was still hurt so I rubbed it again, humming softly. Suna buckled up his seatbelt then looked at me. He chuckled. "Is it still hurt?" he asked, concerned. "You should feel it yourself. It was a loud crack so why did you expect?" I rolled my eyes, gesturing that I was sulking. He laughed again before leaning close to me.

He rubbed my forehead gently, his eyes looked at the _probably_ red spot. "I'm sorry" he mumbled. I looked at him and my hand stopped from rubbing my forehead immediately. That was random and really got me stopped functioning. "I should have been gentler to you. I'm sorry again, okay?" his eyes moved down and our eyes locked. I stared at him. This weird butterfly feeling, I could feel it again. "Does it feel better now?" he asked. I didn't hear him because I was drowned in his eyes. I didn't know Suna owned a pair of pretty eyes. My hand spontaneously touched his cheek, making the male widen his eyes. "Y/N?" he called my name but again, I ignored him.

I was too immersed in admiring the beauty of his eyes and my hand started to caress his cheek. "Y/N?" he snapped his finger, making me came to my senses. I looked at where my hand was and I quickly pulled my hand away. "I'm sorry... There was... Something on your cheek... Yeah" I cleared my throat. That was a lie obviously. _What the fuck did I just do!_

Suna adjusted his position back at his seat. "O... Kay..." he scratched his head, looking at me weirdly. "Thanks, I guess" his hand gripped the steering wheel before driving away.


	34. thirty-four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's good to be back. i missed writing so much and sorry for being away for few days. this chapter doesn't have any serious warning and i hope you will like this chapter. thank you for the 6k hits. it means a lot to me <3 please stay tuned and look forward to what's coming up next. i have a little surprise for you hehe ^^

**L/N Y/N 10:36am**

> **Good morning to the love of my life <3 it's the third day since you left for the camp. I'll be going out in a bit, feeling a lil productive today :3 I hope you're resting well and had a good meal during your breaks despite the hard work. be back soon okayyy I'll be waiting for you! I love you lots <3333**

I sent the text before locking my phone. Three days have passed since Atsumu left for the youth camp. No words could even describe how much I missed him and longed for his hugs and kisses. I'll make sure to claim those once he came back. Osamu's still in Hyogo. According to him, the cook had to rush back to his hometown, so he had to replace his spot until tomorrow. Suna has been taking me out for lunch and dinner since Atsumu left and I could feel we've become closer each day. It still gave me the weird feeling as if there was something deep inside of my heart, yet I don't know what was it.

And today, Suna and I will be going out to hike. He showed me a good place for us to hike and there's even a waterfall if we lucky enough to find it. It isn't that far from the city. I looked at Mika who was still asleep in her bed. She was cuddling her plushie, body wrapped with the thick blanket like a burrito. I looked at the time; 10:40am. I hope Suna's on his way. Don't tell me he just woke up or I'll kick his ass. 

**Suna Rintarou 10:41am**

> **I'm downstairs, dummy**

I looked at the message I received. Speak of the devil!

"Good morning" I greeted the fox-eyed guy once I entered his Mustang. "Morning back to you" he replied with a smile. I buckled my seatbelt before leaning my back on the seat. "Let's go!" I said excitedly. Well, honestly I was excited. I've never been to these kinds of places, the lake was the first nature I was exposed to. Thanks to my boyfriend for that. Ever since he brought me to see the lake, I started to fall for nature. They give me calm and comfort. They're relaxing. "Excited, huh?" he cackled, his head turning in my direction. I glanced at him, wiggling my eyebrows. "Well, you said there will be a river for us to swim there. I even brought spare clothes" I wiggled my backpack. Suna tsked, rolling his eyes playfully. "What if I lied about us going to hike?" he relaxed his back against his driver seat, wiggling his eyebrows. I furrowed my eyebrows, "Ahh... Come on!" I whined, tugging on his sleeves. "I was just kidding" he laughed before ruffling my hair.

"Why are you so excited though?" he asked while his eyes were focused on his drive. "Because I've never been to a waterfall before" you hummed. Suna glanced at me and back to the road, "There was one at the campsite we went, dummy. You were even there... Crying" he teased, laughing after. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, let's skip that part. I was heartbroken" I crossed my arms in a sulky manner. "I know, I was there with you, remember?" he ruffled my hair. He's right. I remembered crying my ass out there because I was so hurt. Atsumu and I fought there because of a _little_ misunderstanding between us. And that damned Akari, ugh! 

"Thank you" I hummed and pursed my lips. "Huh?" he looked at me with a confused look on his face. "For being there for me when I was heartbroken. You helped me when I was at my weakest state. You were always there for me since day one we were at the campsite. I've never got to thank you properly. I'm sorry" I clasped my hands, bowing my head. Honestly, I felt embarrassed. Suna was there for me ever since we arrived in Kyoto. He was the one who walked me to my camp, he was the one who brought me to chill myself, he was the one who brought me food and he was the one who hugged me when I cried and be there with me. Suna stretched his lips, smiling softly. "Hey, it's not a big deal. We're friends, right? Of course, I will always be there for you whenever you need me. Don't think about it too much" he rubbed my head gently. I couldn't help but to form a smile. Suna wasn't the type who likes to touch my head, he never did that when we were together back then but when he did that to me now, it gave me this weird feeling. He made me feel like I'm loved and important to someone. "Thank you again" I looked up at him to look at him in the eyes. "You're most welcome, y/n" he smiled.

"You got all your things?" Suna asked while taking his stuff from the car's boot. I nodded my head and waited for him at the side. I watched Suna closing the boot and locked his car after. He was dressed simply in a plain t-shirt with jogger pants. "Do you even know the route to the waterfall?" I asked as Suna lead our ways to the starting point. "They will usually leave checkpoints for us to follow. It's just we have to go _slightly_ against them just to find it" Suna wiggled his eyebrows. I cackled and rolled my eyes. 

It's been a while since I am this close to Suna. Ever since we broke up, we chose to be on our own paths. We chose to cut contacts instead of stay friends. Mainly because I was so heartbroken when he told me he loved someone else and I was so angry because he really did that behind me but seeing us together this friendly, I grew comfortable when I'm around him. Suna, when he's a boyfriend, he will always be there for you, to embrace you, to give you never-ending kisses, hold your hands and so many more. But talking about Suna as a friend, he plays the role where he will always listen to you when you have problems, be there for you when you're at your downfall, comfort you, and give you moral support. There's no obvious difference but he knew his limit as a friend and also as an ex-boyfriend.

Looking back to the past, Suna was a major dick but he was shocked. He just couldn't swallow the pill that Atsumu and I started to hang out a lot and our relationship back then was something pre-exclusive and we were also sexually active. He witnessed our first kiss that made him burnt. The more I hang out with Suna, the more my understanding for him grows. He was heartbroken just like me. He was in pain as well and I'm the one who was being selfish. I didn't listen to him nor giving him a chance to explain his side. I was being egoistic and prioritized my own feelings. I didn't consider his. That's very stupid of me.

Suna was saying things but it seemed like I didn't get to listen to what he said. My mind was distracted by my own thoughts. I looked at his side view. I saw the excitement in him. I saw the happiness in him. I couldn't help but to smile seeing him in such a good state. I'm happy if he's happy and he looked happier this time and that made me the happiest. I felt grateful for having him as someone who I cherish dearly in my life. He was once an important person for me and he is still one. That will never change. He's the friend that I don't want to lose. I wanted to keep the friendship we have. I wanted to be there when he needed me and when he has problems. I wanted to be his ears. I wanted to return all the kindness he did to me. That's the thing that I could give him at least. 

"Are you listening to me?" he stopped, making me snap out of my own thoughts. "What?" I asked and blinked my eyes few times. He let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Never mind. I was just saying that it's quite a number of people here" I nodded and looked around. He was right. There are so many people here to hike. "What were you thinking?" his voice sounded soft when he asks me that. I looked up at him and gave an assuring smile, I shook my head. "Nothing, really" he furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure?" he asked again. I nodded my head. "I'm very sure" I said. 

I followed Suna at the back while he led the way. We followed the checkpoints we found. I could feel the oxygen layer started to thin as we climbed up the hill and my chest pumped up and down as I catch my breath. I've never tried hiking before, this is my first time and I didn't expect it would be this challenging and exhausting. My body started to wet because of my sweats and the paths were also slippery and dangerous. I almost slipped. Good thing Suna caught my hand or else, I would break a bone. 

Suna stopped his steps and turned behind facing me. "This is the checkpoint. The last one for us. We're going another way to find the waterfall" he said. I looked at people walking passing us. "Is it really okay? We won't be fined or anything, right?" I asked anxiously. This somehow felt illegal and I was panicking. "They will just send rescues to look for us if we didn't get back to the base in 24 hours" he laughed. "Come. The path could be more dangerous and slipper. Grab my hand" he lends out a hand at me. I looked at his hand. The hand I was once addicted to hold. I slowly grabbed his hand and he interlaced our fingers, holding my hand tightly. He led the way and never failed to check on me every time we're walking. He made sure I was fine.

"Oh my God" I widened my eyes when we finally found the waterfall. The view, the scenery was so beautiful. The waterfall was just so big and the sound of the water, it is such an eargasm. One hour and a half of walking just to be here were worth it. Suna took a deep breath. "Looks like we're so lucky to found it" he glanced at me. I nodded my head, eyes were still latched on the magnificent view of nature in front of me. I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Suna..." our eyes met. "I feel so happy. Thank you" I smiled.

He stared at me for quite some minutes before his lips stretch, forming a relieved smile. "I'm glad you like it here" he ruffled my hair. "Come, we should eat our lunch" we pulled my hand and climbed down the big rock. I followed him at the back carefully and he brought me to a safer spot near the waterfall for us. "I think this place is fine for us to sit" he said. I nodded my head as a sign of agreement. 

Suna took out a picnic mat from his bag, putting it on the ground for us to sit. I sat on the mat, hugging my knees while my eyes admire my waterfall in front of me. Nature surely give me a different kind of comfort. I felt like I'm at my peace when I'm surrounded by the nature. I'm very thankful to Atsumu and Suna who brought me out and helped me to explore the beauty of nature in this world. I like it so much. The air there was quite chilly, maybe because of the water and there were no people except for us. It felt like a Deja Vu. I couldn't remember which part was it. I inhaled the air, it smelled nature. I like it. I love it here. I really do. Thanks to Suna Rintarou for bringing me here. 


	35. thirty-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bonus chapter ~

Suna took out few lunch boxes from his bag and opened the lids. I looked at the food he brought. There were _onigiris_ , _dorayaki_ , _mochi_ , and some other Japanese snacks. "Let's eat" he took a riceball from the lunch box, handing it to me. "I made this. Try some" his word made me quirked an eyebrow. Suna made riceballs? He actually cooked? That's so new of him. I took the riceball from him and take a bite of it. "How is it?" he was anticipating for my review. I hummed in a playful manner before chuckling. "It's good. I like it" I grinned. Suna smiled and nodded his head. He seemed relieved. "Keep eating" he took one for him and started eating as well. 

"Did you make the others as well?" I munched on the riceball, eyes looking at the guy who was seated next to me. He shook his head while chewing on his food. "I bought the others while I was on my way to your place. I remember how much you like street food so yeah" he took another bite of the riceball. His eyes locked on the waterfall as he speaks. I blushed. I didn't know that Suna still remembers that I love street food. "I got it from your favorite stall" he continued, his head turned to look at me. I chewed on my food slowly before swallowing it. That was... Kind of a surprise. He really stopped by at my favorite stall to buy my favorite food? My heart started to beat fast. I cleared my throat. "It's been a while since I went there" I absolutely have no idea how to respond to him because my cheeks were red. I was blushing. 

"Yeah because you eat expensive food now. Your boyfriend is rich" he laughed. I scoffed. Look at what he just said, I can't believe him. "Says the one who owns a Mustang" I nodded my head sarcastically. He laughed and stretched his limbs. "That's just a gift from my parents" he chuckled. I hugged my knees, head facing him. "Your family is rich as well, compared to mine" I let out a sigh. Well, I was saying the truth. I don't know how can I be surrounded by rich guys. It's all started when Suna and I became close friends and sometimes it gives me bad thoughts about it. Like I could feel other girls are badmouthing me. They must see me as one of those golddiggers just like on the tv. I am actually not. It just happened to be that way. Suna was the one who brought me to see Inarizaki and that's how I get along with Atsumu, Osamu, and the others. 

"It must feel so good to be born in a rich family" my smile was quite a bitter smile. My family isn't that poor, we're just average but still, we have commitments, bills to pay and we're worried about the piled debts. But seeing Suna or even Atsumu, it seemed like they have to worry nothing. I doubt that their families have debts just like mine. "My parents are the one who is rich, not me" he propped his arms as a support. "I have nothing and that car isn't the thing I should be proud to flex on. I didn't bought that with my own money. It is considered as a thing that I'm borrowing from my parents. If I was rich, I would have just... Marry you, you know?" he looked at me while laughing. _What?_

"Marry me?" I raised an eyebrow, asking him weirdly. That was so random. Suna took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of nature. He closed his eyes, head cocking up facing the tall trees. He remained silent for a few minutes before he opens his eyes. "Hm" he hummed. "I did have the thought of marrying you once we graduated. I couldn't do it because I wanted to save up first. I don't want to get married by using my parents' money. I want to use my own money. Imagine... My grand wedding ceremony, held in a big ballroom of one of the popular hotels in Japan, the decorations, the dress of my bride, my wedding suit, everything that was paid with my own money, that would feel so great, you know" he grinned. His words surprised me. I didn't know Suna Rintarou would have these kinds of thoughts. Despite having such a blank facial expression on him most of the time, he actually have something _big_ in his mind. He was thinking of his own future. He have aims and goals.

"Too bad, I screwed up" he sighed. I swallowed, eyes were still locking on his side view. I believed that if he didn't chose to cheat, we would make it but it happened. I was destined to be with someone else, that's the reality. Though, it did question me. How did he ever think of going to someone else behind my back? I hummed, "Then why did you go to Sakura?" I mumbled. "Because I was stupid. I was craving for attention" he locked his eyes on mine. "I feel regret for the mistake that I did myself, up until now" his tone of his voice changed. It sounded sad for some reason. "Cheating on you was my own choice. I'm the one to blame but that doesn't change my feelings for you. After all, I feel like my feelings for Sakura was a forced one and it's because I wanted her to keep giving me the attention I wanted. I wished I could turn back time" he stared into my eyes. I've never felt this warm when I'm with him. "It's hard for me, y/n" he furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry but it is hard for me... To see you with someone else. Losing you was my biggest lost" I pursed my lips. I hate how easy for me to get emotional. 

"I loved you so much, l/n y/n" and that's how I dropped my tears. "You're not the first girl I dated, but you are the person I loved the most with all of my heart. Each days I spent with you, it made me feel like I'm living in heaven. I felt so happy to have you. I understand why Atsumu was being overprotective when it comes to you, how showy he can get when he's with you, and that's because I felt that once. I wasn't as expressive as him and that's one of regrets. I wished I could turn back time so that I could show you off to the world like _Hey! I'm dating y/n! She's my girlfriend!_ I wanted to do that but I couldn't. I don't know why" he chuckled and heaved after. "Y/N, I care about you so much. It pains me seeing you with him but I know there's nothing left for me inside of your heart. Your heart belongs to him" I could see his eyes were shaking. He was trying to hold his tears. I could see it. "I'm..." he took a deep breath. "I'm happy for you. I could see how happy you are when you're with him" I buried my face between my knees. I was a crying mess. 

"I'm glad that we could at least be friends now even though I was being a dickhead to you. I cheated on you, I attempted to do bad things to you, I don't know and I don't understand how can you forgive someone like me" he bowed his head. "Y/N, you're one of a kind and it's not a weird thing for guys to fight among each other just to get you. Because you're a treasure. There's no other girls who is like you. I hate myself for the mistakes I did. I hate myself for hurting you" he looked up, "Ah, fuck!" he chuckled as he wiped off his tears. "Y/N..." he called my name with his shaky voice. I looked up at him. I couldn't stop myself from crying. My heart felt sad. Suna lifted his hand, he was shaky but he caught my cheek in his hand, caressing it softly. "I'm sorry... For breaking your heart. I'm sorry... for wasting the chance and the trust you gave to me. I'm sorry... for being a jerk to you. I'm sorry for all the bad things I did to you. I'm sorry for the being the worst boyfriend you ever had" he smiled at me. I couldn't help but to break down even more, I cried out loud. He chuckled, pulling me into a hug. He rubbed my back to comfort me. "Why are you crying?" he laughed between his sniffs. "You're still a crybaby, do you know that?" he stroke my hair. 

* * *

Suna pulled my hand, climbing up the big rocks and headed towards the cliff. After a few times of persuasion and assurance, I agreed on the cliff jumping. I was feeling nervous and scared. I didn't know how to swim. We got on the hard and big rock and I looked down. It wasn't really that high but I was still scared though. "Let's jump together" he looked at me, nodding his head. I grasped on his hand tighter. I was feeling unsure about it. Is it safe for us to do cliff jumping? I don't even know anymore. "I'm scared" I mumbled, looking up at him. 

"I'm here okay? Don't worry" he ruffled my hair with his other hand. We walked closer to the cliff and he let me to take my time to steadies myself. I took a deep breath and nodding my head. "Let's do it" I said. Suna smiled and held my hand tighter. "In count three then we'll jump together, okay?" he looked at me. I nodded my head again. "One..." he started to count. I scooted closer to him, hand grasping on his tightly. "Two..." I took a deep breath again. "Three!" Suna and I jumped off the waterfall cliff with a loud scream coming from him.

I tried to swim up once we fell into the water but the water pressure was stronger than me. I was running out of breath. I couldn't breathe. Suna dived into the water and helped to pull me up. He held me by my thighs and my legs wrapped around him. I gasped out loud and tried to catch my breath between my coughs. "I got you. I got you" he said, trying to calm me. I held his shoulders, chest pumping. The cliff jumping was so scary and I will never do that ever again. He moved the wet strands of my hair from covering my face. "You're safe now. Try to relax yourself, okay? I got you" he said assuringly. I looked down at him, shaking my head. "I will never do that again. This will be the first and the last time I'll do a cliff jumping. That was scary" I whined out loud and that made him to let out a soft giggle. "But that was fun okay. Let's do that again, please?" he laughed. "No! That was a dangerous one. Please..." I shook my head, whining still. "Aw, come on. One last time or..." he smirked. "Or what?" I frowned, gesturing that I was mad at him in a playful manner. "Or I'll let go off you. You don't know how to swim, right?" he attempted to release me from his grips and I held his shoulder tighter. "No, Suna. Don't!" I whined. He laughed and teased me again. "No, I'm going to cling on you until we get out of the water" I tightened my legs around him, same goes for my arms and that caused us to being pulled closer towards each other. 

Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his hot breath. Suna looked up at me in the eyes and I mirrored his gaze. Suna looked _so good_ with his hair down and wet, that's undeniable. He stared at my face, his eyes moved up to admire my eyes, nose, lips, my whole face. "You're..." he cleared his throat, "You're so beautiful" he mumbled. His voice was low, it was almost unbearable because of the loud waterfall sound but I could still hear him complimenting me. My cheeks started to heat up at his words. 

I looked at his face. Suna Rintarou. Who would have thought, this face owned by this guy in front of me, was once the face I'm crazy about. Who would have thought that this guy was once the guy I loved so much. Who would have thought, that this guy could give me this weird butterfly feelings inside of me... Up until now. What is this kind of feelings? Why do I feel so close to him? Why do I feel so comfortable when I'm with him? 

I held his cheek and caressed it softly. His cheek was still soft. His skin was still smooth. His eyes locked on mine. The look in his eyes told me that he really adores me, that I'm still important to him, that I'm the one he ever wanted to be with. His eyes, his looks, the gaze he was giving, it was a sincere and nothing but warmth and love. I leaned my forehead against him, brushing the tip of my nose against his. His eyes didn't left mine and he held me tighter, bringing me closer to him. "Rintarou..." I stared into his eyes, hand was still caressing his cheek. "What is it, y/n?" he said under his breath. My eyes moved down to look at his pinkish lips. He owned a pair of pink lips. His lips wasn't too thin or too thick. They're just nice and beautiful. 

"You were a good boyfriend for me, I promise" I whispered before leaning in to kiss his lips. I don't know what have gotten into me. I know it was wrong to act this way. I wasn't supposed to kiss him but I felt like I was being pushed. I couldn't help but to feel _something_ when he's with me. And that something is that kind of feeling that I like. Suna widened his eyes as he was surprised by the sudden kiss but he didn't pull back. Instead, he held my head to deepen the kiss. It's been a while since we last kissed. Suna Rintarou is a good kisser and his kiss will always be passionate and affectionate. He conveys his emotions and feelings through his kisses. That's Suna Rintarou.

I tilted my head and shut my eyes closed. I could feel him biting on my lower lip and he sucked on it. My body started to heat up. Despite being in the water, my body felt hot because of him. I couldn't found myself to break this _illegal_ kiss. I should have done that but I couldn't. His kiss was addicting and I wanted more. 

**_I love you so much, y/n_. _I really do_.** I could hear Atsumu's voice inside my head. 

I quickly pulled myself, breaking the kiss. I widened my eyes and Suna gave me a confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked. I held his shoulders and my hands were shaky. 

_What did I just do? How can I... Kissed someone when I have a boyfriend? What have gotten into me?_ My heart started to feel heavy. It filled with guilt. How can I do that behind my boyfriend's back? How can I betray him like that? I just... Cheated on him.

"Are you okay?" Suna asked, his eyes were looking at me worriedly. I swallowed myself, "Let's get out of water" I mumbled.

I once hate Suna for being a cheater but what's the difference between me and him now? I became the one I hated the most. A cheater. 


	36. thirty-six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made a new playlist and it'll be a sad, heartbroken, and emotional one :( u can listen to it while reading this chapter and also the upcoming chapters. hint: it'll be a roller coaster ride so yeahhhh

_###[click to play (or even save) the playlist (for future chapters)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6nk2XauEfhb3j9IzXdJcAK?si=bcbbcb2d3f2c4058) ###_

I got out of the water silently and Suna followed me at the back. I reached for the towel that I brought, holding it close to my chest. My hands were still shaking. I made a huge mistake earlier. I messed up and I made everything turn even more complicated. I just light up a new fire. My mind was distracted and I couldn't think straight. The guilt in me growing bigger. Two days before Atsumu coming back to Kobe. How should I tell him? I can't just hide things and pretend that everything is fine when he away. No, I couldn't lie to him. What is it that I wanted? I don't even know myself. 

I stood up and walked away to get changed but I was stopped when Suna hugged me from behind. His arms wrapped tightly around me and his chin rested on my shoulder. I froze, my mind stopped functioning. "What was that?" he asked, tightening his arms around me. I swallowed myself. Truthfully, I don't know how to respond to him. I don't even know why I made the move to kiss him when I am obviously dating his best friend, someone who he just made up with. I was the reason why Suna and Atsumu get into a fight before and I'm about to repeat the history. What was wrong with me? How did I even think of kissing him? Why?

"That was..." I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. My heart couldn't stop racing. "A mistake" I nodded my head. My hands clenched on the towel tighter. Yeah, it was a mistake. It was, please. It was. But why do I feel uneasy? Why do I feel greedy? I'm being greedy for wanting both Atsumu and Suna when I know that it's wrong. What was it that I really want? Who was the one that I actually longed for? I need the answer for myself. I can't be greedy. "Let's go home" I mumbled and bowed my head to look at my shaky hands. 

Suna slowly loosened his arms and released me from his grip. "I'll... Just go get... C..Changed somewhere... N..Nearby. Wait... F..For me... Here..." I stuttered. My steps again were stopped when Suna uttered a question, "Do you love me?" I turned to look at him. "I have Atsumu, Rin. You know that" our eyes met. His eyes looked sad. "I know" he nodded his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "I just... Want to hear it from you" he stared into my eyes. "Who am I to you? Why do you keep acting like you're into me whenever we're just by ourselves, when we're alone like this. You always act so clingy at me and that gave me hope that we could actually be the old us" my forehead crumpled. "I'm a man, y/n. I tried my best to get over you but when you're doing this to me, it doesn't help me to move on yet you're making me fall for you even more" Suna let out a sigh and reached for my hands, holding them tightly. "Tell me, y/n... How do you feel about me? I need you to be honest with me" his eyes were watery. He was hurting, I know that. I shook my head, pulling my hands from him. 

He sighed again. "Why can't you just tell me? So I could know that you're really over me, y/n. So I could stop hoping for more from you" I looked at him. He was desperate. He wanted a clear answer from me but I just couldn't give one. Because I, myself was still confused. I was sure I'm over him but when he came back into my life, I couldn't help but to feel a different kind of comfort when he's with me. He pampered me, he took good care of me, he made sure that I'm fine. Tell me that I'm not the only one who easily falls for a man's kindness. And when Atsumu's not here with me, he made me feel loved and appreciated and that confused me even more. Who is Suna Rintarou for me? A friend? Or someone who is more than just a friend?

"Please don't make it hard for me, Rin" I mumbled. Suna swallowed before nodding his head. "Let's just go home" he heaved before taking his towel and clothes, walking to the opposite way to get himself changed. 

Why did I complicate things even more? Why did I put Suna in such a miserable situation? Why did I betray Atsumu? What was it, y/n? What was it that you want? Who's the one that you actually love? Is he Miya Atsumu... Or is he... Suna Rintarou?

* * *

I woke up the next morning to a message from Suna. He invited me for a breakfast but I refused. My body felt weak and I actually caught a cold. Maybe it's because of the waterfall. I looked at the empty bed on the other side of the room. Mika wasn't there since she has classes. I couldn't get proper sleep last night. I kept thinking about the things that happened between me and Suna, our conversation. How did we get here? If only I didn't kiss him, then we won't be stuck in this kind of situation. I pulled the comforter on me, clenching on it tightly. My body felt cold and I missed Atsumu. I wished he was here with me so I could just be honest and apologize. Yesterday's kiss was a mistake. 

**Miya Osamu 11:34am**

> **You're up for a lunch? I'll send you to campus if you have classes today.**

I grabbed my phone and read the text I got from Osamu. 

**L/N Y/N 11:35am**

> **Maybe next time. I'm not feeling quite well today so I'll be skipping classes. Thank you for the offer though :)**

I put my phone at the side of my pillow, sighing after. My body was weak but I forced myself to get out of my bed and walked towards my wardrobe. I opened it and took out the hoodie that Atsumu gave me. I sat on my bed, sniffing his hoodie. I hugged his hoodie tightly. I furrowed my eyebrows and I could feel the tears rolling down from my eyes, wetting my cheeks as I scented his hoodie. I missed Atsumu so much and I was still feeling guilty. I was feeling scared of what's going to happen if he knows. Will he leave me? The thought of that made me cry even harder. I'm scared of losing him and I don't want to lose him. He's the one I love... But I couldn't lie to myself that Suna is also important to me. Why am I so complicated? I need the answer. Tell me before I hurt one of them even worst. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." I sobbed, burying my face in his hoodie. "I missed you so much. Please come home already" I grasped on his hoodie tighter, bringing it closer to my chest. 

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

I walked out of the elevator, walking through the corridor, and headed towards the dorm's unit. Y/N told me she was feeling unwell so I bought her porridge and some medicines. I stopped in front of her dorm, knocking on the door. I received nothing for a few minutes before the door got opened by y/n. She looked pale and sick. Her eyes were puffy as if she just finished crying. What was it that made her cry? 

"Osamu?" she called my name weakly and her hands were shaky. "What are you doing here?" she asked, looking up at me. "You told me you're sick so I came with food for you to eat before you take the meds. Can I come in?" I cleared my throat. She hummed, opening the door wider. I peeped inside of her room. It was dark, she didn't switch on the lights or even turn on the AC. I entered her room, settling my shoes off, and arranged them nicely at the side of her shoe racks. "You can lie down and rest. I'll just prepare the porridge for you" she nodded her head before walking back to her bed slowly. I watched her laying down on the bed, pulling the comforter to cover herself.

I prepared the porridge I bought, putting the bowl on a tray along with a glass of water and some medications I brought. I walked my way towards her bed and placed down the tray on the bedside table. Her face was really pale and the way she grasped the comforter, defined how sick she was. I bent my body to palm her forehead, resulting her looking up at me. She was burning. "You're burning. You caught a fever. Do you have a cloth so I can help you to cool down?" I furrowed my eyebrows. Honestly, I was worried. I've never seen her falling sick before and not forgetting to mention, it's my first time being in her room. "You don't have to" she shook her head, forcing herself to give an assurance smile. "No, I'll do it. Tell me where can I get the cloth. You're sick, y/n and I'm not going to stand here and do nothing" I took off my sweater and put it on her. "It's in the second drawer of my wardrobe" her voice was shaky and low. I nodded and ruffled her hair gently. "Wait here" I quickly get the cloth and a bowl of water. 

I helped her to wipe her burning face with the damped cloth. She remained still, allowing me to help her. It kinda made me feel awkward because she was just looking at me but she was expressionless. "Why are you so kind to me?" my hand stopped moving at her question. "Why did you do this?" I looked down at her. There are reasons why I'm being nice to her but I couldn't say some of it. _Because you're also important to me_. I wanted to say this but I can't. I don't want to ruin her relationship with Atsumu, I don't want to be a third wheeler. 

"Because..." I looked at her in her tired and puffy eyes. "Because my brother told me to take care of you while he's away" I cleared my throat, answering her confidently. I was saying the right thing. Atsumu did tell me that but there's also a part of me who wanted to take care of her because she is she. I couldn't do that when Atsumu's here with her so this is the only time. I don't mind if she sees it as something _friendly_. more like, I'm glad if she assumes it as just kindness from me because I don't want to cross the boundaries. I don't want to break the promises I made to Atsumu. I promised him that I'll give up on her and I'm going to keep that promise forever. Whatever that could make Atsumu happy, then I'll do it. I couldn't let myself witness the side of Atsumu that pains me the most. No one was there to witness it, it was only me, and seeing him like that broke me into pieces. 

"And I'm a man of my words" I put away the bowl and cloth before grabbing the porridge. I scooped a spoonful of the porridge before moving my hand near to her lips. "Eat this" I said, but she shook her head. "I don't have an appetite" she sighed. "Y/N, you have to eat this so you could drink the meds after this. You can't just take the meds with an empty stomach. You need to get rid of the fever. Eat this... Okay?" I formed a smile as support. She was so weak but I couldn't let her keep being one. My duty was to bring her up again. I should help her to recover. She hummed, nodding her head. She slowly opened her mouth and eat the porridge. 

My eyes caught the familiar hoodie she was hugging. I know whose hoodie was it. Atsumu. "You missed him, don't you?" I fed her another spoonful. She swallowed the porridge before humming. "He'll be back here... tomorrow" I flashed a smile, lowkey teasing her about how clingy she is. She wasn't giving me reactions. I thought she would feel excited or be happy with the fact that Atsumu will be back tomorrow but instead, she stared at me with her sad eyes. _What was it?_

"Osamu..." she called my name softly. Her eyes were still locked on me and her voice was still raspy and low. "Would you be mad or even hate me if I hurt Atsumu?" 

That got me surprised honestly. I didn't expect she would ask me that. I couldn't give her an immediate answer because I don't have the answer myself. I couldn't tell if I could actually hate her for hurting Atsumu. Of course, I will be mad but I know that it won't stay long. And Atsumu will be the major reason why I'll give up on the anger and hatred I have in me. He will make me to forgive her again and again. 

I put the bowl on the floor, straightening my back to look at her. She was still waiting for my answer patiently. I shook my head, "No" that was the only thing I could answer. "Why?" she uttered me with another question. "Because I know that Atsumu will keep coming back to you even if you keep hurting him. He once said, _she can always_ _break me and I will still love her_ " I saw her folded her lips in, and dropped her tears. I scooted closer and hesitated to wipe off her tears but she was crying badly. I don't even know why. I took a deep breath and positioned my palm on her cheek, my thumb wiping off her tears. 

"Shush... You're just missing him a little bit too much" I chuckled, trying to cheer her up. 

After all, I said the truth. Atsumu did say that before. No matter how worst their argument could be, how painful will it be for him, he will always fight against the pain and he will always be the one to keep going after her, to keep chasing her. Atsumu's love for y/n is infinity. He was never serious about liking someone and y/n is the first girl. Seeing how determined and serious he was, I couldn't help but to give up on the girl I had a crush on. I just wanted the best for both of them and be their supporter, their backbone is what I can at least do for them. I don't mind doing that. 


	37. thirty-seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short but i hope you will like it :^D

I tied my hair up into a hair bun and fixed my blouse. All thanks to Osamu, I felt much better and slowly recovering from my fever. Osamu stayed over at my place last night until midnight, making sure that I drink my meds and went to sleep before he took his leave. He treated me well and it's because Atsumu told him to do that. Osamu is really a good brother. Any girl who is with him is indeed lucky. 

Today. The return of Atsumu. Frankly, I don't know how to feel. Of course, I'm happy that he's finally coming back from his youth camp but the guilt in me was still there. I can't just play innocent. I need to at least be honest and tell him but I didn't know how to. I know he will be mad, he will freak out but I don't mind that because I actually deserved that. What I did was unacceptable. I felt scared and anxious. What if he breaks it off with me? What if he ends the relationship we have? I'm not prepared for that. I would rather have him to yell at me, or even hit me but not losing him. I don't want to lose him. 

I walked out of my room and locked the door. I don't feel like attending the class but I had to. I took the elevator down to the lobby only to see Osamu waiting in his Mini Cooper. Yeah, he insisted on driving me to the campus since we have a class together at 2pm. I tried to refuse him but he was stubborn, just like Atsumu. I walked towards his car and gets in. "Feeling much better?" was the first thing he asked me as he put his phone away. I looked at him, stretching my lips into a smile. "Hm, thanks to you though" I nodded my head. I was too weak to properly thanks him yesterday. Osamu buckled up his seatbelt after me. "It's not a big deal though" he smiled before driving us to the campus.

* * *

**OSAMU'S POV**

"You go ahead, I'm just going to the ladies" y/n said once we reached the third floor of the building. "I can wait if you want" I looked at her shaking her head. "It's fine. You can go first" she smiled before leaving my side, heading towards the ladies. Well, why did I offer myself to wait though? That will make her feel uncomfortable. I walked towards the vending machine. _Should I get one for her?_ I hummed. Would it weirded her out if I buy her a drink? I wasn't making move on her, I wasn't flirting but I was just being nice because we're friends after all.

I just don't want to make her to feel uncomfortable with the way I treated her. I overthink. Is she really pleased with my treatment? I looked at the choices of drinks. I don't even know what to get for myself, what's more for her. I don't even know if she prefers milk over juices, or tea or coffee. I hummed as I was trying to decide what should I get for myself and y/n. Maybe green tea would do for me but as for y/n, is juice okay? Or should I get her this strawberry milk? Maybe strawberry milk would be nice for her. Girls like pink after all. I inserted the coins, pressing the buttons on the machine. I took out our drinks from the machine, straightening my back from bending. 

"I didn't know you like strawberry milk" I turned my head to the voice's owner. Who else if he's not the fox-eyed, Suna Rintarou? "This isn't for me. It's for y/n" I replied before turning back to the other side. I was about to take my steps towards the classroom until Suna shot me with a question, "Do you perhaps... Have feelings for y/n?" I gripped on the bottles, swallowing myself. "No" I said before leaving him behind. 

I entered the classroom and placed down the strawberry milk on y/n's desk before I get to my own. I'm done with my feelings for y/n. I'm moving on. I can't let myself to fall for her deeper. She belongs to Atsumu and I can't be the home wrecker. Never. I didn't know how Suna could come with a such question. I couldn't deny it, it got me at first but luckily I didn't stutter when I answer him. Maybe I'm really over y/n. Maybe it's just a friendly feeling for her left in me. Yeah, _maybe_ that's it.

* * *

I walked out from the ladies just to found Suna waiting for me. He was leaning his back against the wall with both of his hands slipped inside of his pockets. We looked at each other, our lips were sealed. I cleared my throat and broke the eye-contact. Seemed like he has nothing to say. I sighed and walked away. "Are you avoiding me?" I stopped my steps. His voice was so near, he was standing right behind me. I shook my head, "No".

"You ignored my texts, you declined my calls, you skipped classes yesterday, isn't that a way of avoiding?" he asked. I remained still, shutting myself. I don't know why I acted that way. I don't know why did I avoid him but it felt so weird and awkward to be around him after what happened. "You're making me confused, y/n" he sighed. "I don't know why do you have to get rid of me when I was just trying to check out on you and that's because I was asked to do that. Your boyfriend asked me to do that. You could just see it as something a friend would do but the way you're acting now, it's like you're trying to imply that there is _something_ between us" I turned facing him. My eyes locked on his. 

"There's nothing between us, Rintarou. I have a boyfriend and he's your best friend. What happened at the waterfall, it's... a mistake. Please, don't make things hard for me. Stop pushing me to my limit. You know how weak I could get and this stresses me out. I skipped classes yesterday because I was sick. Osamu was there taking care of me. I was in bed all the time. My body was too tired and weak to even move. I wasn't... _really_ avoiding you" I nodded my head fiercely. Suna looked down at me through his half-lidded eyes. "I know it was a mistake. And that's the thing that I want to hear from you. You could have just ask Osamu to tell me this so I could stop worrying about you... as a _friend_ " his lips stretched a bit, forcing a smile. 

"That kiss... I'll assume it as the goodbye kiss of our break up. Don't worry, we're cool. I knew that you love him more than you loved me. So relax, and don't avoid me again, dummy" he chuckled and patted my head. I looked up at him. He didn't look sad at all. The smile he had on his face, it was a big one, it was bright. Maybe he has really moved on from me. Yeah... _that's quite fast of him_. 

"I better get going. I need to smoke so you should head to class first. Osamu bought you strawberry milk. You like milk, right?" he shot a playful wink before walking away. I let out a sigh. Thank God that the _little_ misunderstanding between me and Suna solved in a good way. Only one problem left for me. Atsumu. I haven't figured a way to tell him. I don't even know what time will he be back here in Kobe. He hasn't replied to any of my texts. 

I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me, giving me a backhug. A sharp which I believed it was a chin placed down on my shoulder. Maybe Suna was still in the mood to joke around by teasing me but this isn't it. "R..." I turned to look at the person behind me. I widened my eyes.

"I miss you baby" his lips curved into a big smile. My eyes locked on the pair of brown eyes. Miya Atsumu. It was him who gave me that back hug. I deadly thought it was Suna. I didn't expect it'd turn out to be Atsumu, my boyfriend. My heart suddenly felt heavy. He's here, earlier than I expected. I thought he's still in Tokyo. "Did I surprised you too much that left you speechless?" he chuckled and pulled me closer to him by my waist. 

My hands moved up to hold both of his cheeks. Was it really him or I was hallucinating? My heart started to race uncontrollably. I started to feel anxious and my hands were cold and shaky. I felt so scared. I felt like there was a big rock fell on top of me. The tears I was trying to hold rolled down my cheek as I caressed his cheeks. "Atsumu?" my voice cracked. The smile he had started to face when he saw me shedding tears. "Hey, are you okay?" he hugged me tightly, placing my head against his chest. I clenched on his shirt as I hugged him tightly. I held onto him as tight as I could because I was afraid that that would be our last hug. 

I cried quietly while he held me firmly. His back rubbed my back as a sign of comfort. "What is it, y/n?" he asked. His voice was soft. I missed his voice. I missed his embrace. I missed everything about him. He's already here in front of me but why did I feel like we're so far away? Is it because of the wall between us that I built _myself_? I don't want to be distant from him. I wanted him to always be by my side. "I missed you" I cried. "I missed you so much" I buried my face on his chest.

Atsumu smiled, kissing my temple. He hugged me tighter and rested his head on top of mine. "Hm, I know. I missed you more, love".


	38. thirty-eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tune in to my spotify playlist; wicked game 4 by sug4rplms (link in previous chapter) ^_^

"I'm back, losers!" Atsumu entered the class, yelling at his friends who were sitting in a group at the back of the class. I entered after him. Everyone was there, including Suna. They started dapping hands and chat while I just walked myself to my own seat and settled down. I haven't gotten the chance to tell him about it yet. His sudden presence still shocked me as if this was just a hallucination. I didn't expect he would be here this early. I haven't even get myself prepared for another  fight  with him. What's worst, this is the _fight_ I, myself caused it. 

I heard Atsumu talking about his youth camp, sharing what did he learnt and practiced there. The others were listening to him except for Suna whom I noticed been glancing at me, giving me a  _weird_ smile. That got me even more nervous than I already am. The guilt in me raising up and my hands were started to sweat. I couldn't keep it, I need to tell him as soon as possible. My heart felt so heavy, I felt so suffocated. 

"Let's go out for a smoke. We have another ten minutes before the class start" Ginjima cut in, stopping the blonde guy from talking about his camp. "Yeah, let's go" Kosaku straightened his body from leaning against the edge of the table. "Count me out" Atsumu replied, making the others to quirk eyebrows. That's unusual. Honestly, it weirded me out as well. Atsumu is a smoker. Although he didn't smoke as often as the others, yet he's not the type to refuse. "I have extra, don't worry" Osamu patted his pocket, revealing the shape of his cigarette's box. 

Atsumu ran his fingers through his hair, eyes moving to look at me. "Someone told me to quit smoking so I should consider about it for her" he shot me a flirty wink. Now, talking about being the best boyfriend ever. That made me feel even more guilty. Yes, I did tell him to when we were in our way to Kyoto but I didn't expect him to actually do it. But look at him, he's willing to do it... For me, and I did shit behind his back. I don't deserve him.

"Fuck, they're so cringy. I'm out of this place" Osamu snorted and walked away from the circle, heading towards the mens. "For real. I'm going with you" Suna sighed, slipping his hands into his pockets and tailing behind him. Kosaku and Ginjima looked so confused and blank but they followed the two eventually, leaving Atsumu alone at the back of the class.

Seeing his friends leaving the class for a smoke, Atsumu made his way towards his seat which was just next to mine. He pulled his chair, bringing it close to mine and sat down. He propped his elbow on my desk, resting the side of his face against his palm. His eyes locked on my visual. He was admiring me with a sweet smile curved upon his lips. He tucked my hair behind the ear, moving away the strands which were covering my face. "I miss you so much, beautiful" he murmured. I swallowed, hands clenching on my jeans. 

"I... I miss you too" I bowed my head. I can't even look at him in the eyes. I can't even face him properly. I was too scared of literally everything. I wanted to end this suffocation but I don't want to ruin his good day. He looked so excited and happy to finally be back in Kobe. I can't just let myself to ruin it. I need to at least find a good time for me telling the truth but at the same time, I was lowkey impatient and selfish. 

"How are you?" he asked while his hand glued on my cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing against my skin. I can't deny, I missed him doing all these boyfriend material gestures. I looked into his eyes. He missed me so much, I can feel it. "Did you eat well while I was away?" he leaned in to steal a peck on my lips. Yes, it was the clingy Atsumu I knew. I hummed, eyes were still staring at him in the eyes. "What did you do then?" he smiled. His fingers stroke my hair lovingly.

I didn't give him a fast response. His question got me off guard. "Hiking" I mumbled. "Hiking? Wow, that's quite productive of you" he chuckled. "With whom?" he tilted his head. Ah shit! I clenched on my jeans tighter, hands started to tremble. "A friend" I swallowed myself. "A friend? Mika?" he quirked an eyebrow. He was curious. I pursed my lips, humming a few seconds later. I lied. I was forced to lie. I hate myself for doing this at him.

Atsumu stretched his lips, grinning widely. "I like hearing you exploring the nature. I'll surely bring you closer to them" he squished my cheek. "You're so cute, do you know that? Ugh, I'm so in love with you, y/n" he pulled me into a hug. He held me closely to him that I could hear his heartbeats. They were calm and soothing. I braved myself to hug him back, hiding this guilty feeling I had in me. 

"People in love stinks" Osamu said with a disgusted face on him as he entered the classroom. "Get a room" Suna scoffed and walked towards his seat which was at my left side. Atsumu shot a death glare at those two, his hands were still stroking my hair. "Shut the fuck up" he whined. Kosaku and Ginjima entered after them. "If my girlfriend won't act like how y/n did, I'm leaving her" Kosaku cackled. 

The professor entered, making Atsumu to release me from his hug. He pulled himself back to his seat, still looking at me with a smile. "I love you" he mouthed, followed by a soft giggle.  _God, I hate myself so much_.

* * *

"Arghh!" Atsumu groaned, stretching his limbs. "You're the worst" Osamu rolled his eyes at the hideous behaviour of his twin brother. "Can you not ruining my mood for one goddamn day?" Atsumu glared at the grey-haired boy seated at the back. Kosaku rise from his seat, stretching as well. "Let's go grab something to eat. I'm hungry" he whined. "What should we eat though?" Suna tilted his head to look at the guy. 

Atsumu got up from his seat and walked to stand next to me. "You guys go ahead without me. I have a date with this one" he looked down at me. "Sorry" he glanced at his friends, scratching his nape. "You both would end up doing the nasty. I can feel it" Kosaku said jokingly. Atsumu hummed, his fingers tapping his chin. "I'm not sure about that" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. Suna got up from his seat, gesturing his trademark; hands slipped in his slacks' pockets. He let out a loud sigh and his head tilted sideways. I turned my head in Suna's direction. "Atsumu's living a good life indeed" he glanced at me, his lips curving into a sneaky smirk. 

I know Suna and I have resolved things but I can't help but to feel threatened. I felt like I'm in danger when Suna's around Atsumu. I would rather have myself confessing my sin at my boyfriend than to have him hearing it from Suna. I don't want that. And Suna has been showing an odd behavior ever since Atsumu entered the class. I felt like I was being pushed to the cliff as if I could fall from it anytime. 

"I am though. Y/N is a blessing. I'm living in  _heaven_ " Atsumu ruffled my hair gently, not trying to mess up my hair. I bit down on my lower lip. I felt nervous. I felt like puking just by thinking of the  sin  that I did myself. Osamu's eyes moved back and forth to look at Atsumu and Suna from his seat. He didn't say anything, he was just watching. "I'm jealous though" Suna shrugged his shoulders. I looked away and tugged on my jeans tightly. Suna was scaring me. His behaviour seemed fishy. "You'll find yours someday. Hang in there" Atsumu replied him with a chuckle. I can't take it anymore. My heart felt uneasy. I need to tell Atsumu before everything gets even worst than it already is. 

I stood up, cutting their conversation. I cleared my throat, my head cocked up to the tall blonde guy standing right next to me. I forced a smile, my hand bravely tugged on his sleeve. "Take me out for a date today" I can see Atsumu's eyes growing sparkles. He liked how it sounded. He liked the idea of it. He quickly picked up his bag, slipping on his shoulder and I took mine. "Alright. We have to go" he smiled cheekily at his friends while he held my hand firmly. 

"Y/N" the call from Suna had me stopped my steps. I didn't dare to turn my head to him. "You forgot your phone" he leaned against his desk. Atsumu grabbed my phone and chuckled. "Hey, you're being careless with your belonging" he handed me the phone. "Ah, my bad" I faked a chuckle. "Alright, we got the phone so let's go" I quickly pulled him out of the class.

"Why are we rushing, baby? Eager much huh?" he wrapped his big arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I looked up at his innocent face, "I'm just excited for the date" I formed a big smile on my face.  _I'm going to tell him today but not now_. 

"Your place or mine?" he asked as soon as he buckled up his seatbelt. Eyebrows knitted, I gave him a weird look. "You know what I'm referring to, baby" he cupped my cheek, leaving a chaste kiss on my lips. "I've been away from you for five bloody days" he leaned closer to my ear and smooched it few times. "I missed seeing you being under me" he then moved to kiss down to my jaw. Of course, if I didn't screwed up, we would be making love by now but I can't just let myself getting done by my boyfriend when I haven't even told him about what I did behind his back. It's just too shitty. Yeah, I was being shitty and I won't let myself to be shittier. 

I stopped him; hands against his chest and I pulled myself back. He looked so confused. I'm not the type who would refuse to sleep with him, more like I would gladly have him on me but I just can't let it to happen now. "What's wrong?" he asked. His face looked worried. "Did I do something wrong?" Atsumu tilted his head sideways. "No, baby" I cupped his cheeks and caressed them gently. "Let's have a real date today. It'll be on me today. Anything you want to do, or to eat, or even to buy, it'll be my treat today" Atsumu shook his head slowly, "No, baby. I'm not going to let you pay for me. That's my job, not yours" he refused but I was insisted. "Please, let me. Just this once, hm?" I pursed my lips while my hands held his cheek strongly. Atsumu looked into my eyes, sealing his lips for a few seconds before he let out a sigh, "Fine".

* * *

We spent time doing lots of things that day. We went out to eat his favourite food, bought milk teas, went to the arcade, window shopping, walking around the town, and do all those couple things. Being by his side made me the happiest girl ever. Every time I saw the smiles on his face, it made my heart feel at ease. I love it when he smiles, when he laughs, when he's being whiny and fussy about everything, and when he's being a baby. I love it when he holds me, when he proves me that I mean a lot to him, when he pampers me, and when he always assures me that he always loves me. 

Atsumu brought so much happiness into my life. Atsumu taught me so many things. He showed me what real love is. He showed me by proving me that he could give me the kind of love that I've been longing for, that I've been wanting, craving for. He would have dated someone else, who's prettier, smatter and richer than me but he didn't. And that's because he loves me for who I am. He accepted me without even bothered about my family background or status. He loves me with all of his heart.

But why? Why did I have to hurt him? Why did I have to break us? Why did I become so stupid? I should have being careful, especially when my  _friend_ is my own ex-boyfriend. And I'm fully aware of his jealousy against Suna, yet I still hang out with him. Why did I do that? Why didn't I sacrifice my friendship with Suna for Atsumu, my own boyfriend? Why? I'm so disappointed in myself and I know that he will say that he's disappointed in me. 

It was 8pm. Atsumu drove me to his dorm, saying that he'll go grab his clothes for him since he'll stay over at my place after I told him that Mika will be staying over her boyfriend's place. He was excited and happy, and that broke me. I know I'm about to break him but I would rather hurt him now that to see breaking later. I would rather getting yelled, scolded by him now so I could immediately apologise and make up with him. I would do anything for him.

Atsumu pulled the gear lever and unbuckled his seatbelt. "I actually got something for you" he adjusted his body facing to me. Seatbelt unbuckled, I sat facing him as well. "What is it?" I murmured. His hand reached a big shopping back from the backseat of his BMW and handed it to me. "Take a look" he said. I looked at him before taking out a big box with Faviana written on it.  _Could it be?_ I quickly opened the box, my eyes caught the metallic silver strapless dress. "Be my prom date this weekend" he held the back of my head. 

Yeah, the prom. It's in two days. Atsumu remembered that. He bought me a prom dress.I can't hold my tears any longer. I finally broke down, head bowing facing to my hands which were holding on the dress while my tears rolled down like a river. "Why are you crying, baby?" he laughed, pulling me into a hug. "You're really a crybaby" he rubbed my back. I cried louder and my hands started shaking. It wasn't a cry of happiness obviously. Atsumu pulled himself to look at me trembling. He held my shaky hands. "Why are your hands so cold and shaky? Are you okay?" he tilted his head to looked at my still bowed head. I can't stop crying, my tears can't find a way to stop from falling.

"Y/N, is something wrong?" he furrowed his eyebrows. I lifted my face, shamelessly looking at him in the eyes. "I need to tell you something" I sniffed. The smile he had on his face earlier began to fade. "What is it?" he stared into my eyes.  _I need to do this, I'm sorry_ .

"Remember when I told you I went for hike while you were at the camp?" I let go off the dress, shifting to hold his hands tightly. My hands couldn't stop shaking. I was feeling scared. I was scared of losing him. He replied me with a hum. "It wasn't Mika who I went with. It was... Rin" my eyes didn't leave his. "R... Rin?" he pursed his lips, "Your new friend?" he faked a smile. He was trying to deny the person he was thinking of. I know he wished and hoped that it won't be the person who he don't want it to be. I shook my head, "Rintarou. Suna Rintarou" and that's how I saw his eyes changed and his smile vanished.

"With others? Kita was there also, right?" he was still putting on the forceful smile. He was trying his best not to look disappointed. Again, I shook my head. "Well, I'm... Jealous" he laughed bitterly. "But yeah, it's just a hiking though. Right?" he looked into my eyes again, realising that it was just not a hike. "I'm sorry" I murmured, holding his hands tighter. "I know you will hate me, I know you will be disappointed in me, I know you will be mad at me but I don't mind that. I just want to say that I am so sorry" I cried out loud. Atsumu frowned. He was feeling confused at my sudden apology. "Hold on, y/n. I don't get it. Why are you apologising?" his hands slowly to release mine. "I don't know what happened to me. I don't feel like I was being myself that time. I wasn't in my senses, I promise you" I sobbed. "Just tell me, what happened" the tone of his voice changed.

"I... I kissed... Him" I gripped on his wrists. Atsumu dropped his jaw, scoffing. "Tell me you're lying, y/n" he mumbled. He stared at me, getting the sign of me not giving him any response. He scoffed again and leaned his back against the car door, breaking our eye-contact.

"Atsumu" I cried his name. "Why aren't you mad at me? You should be yelling at me, Atsumu. I deserved to be scolded by you. You can't just stay quiet like this. Please say something" I shook his hands. 

Atsumu looked up at me again. "Trust me, y/n. I'm mad" his voice sounded calm instead. "I feel like screaming and yelling but you know why I didn't do those?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "Because, the last time I did that to you, I almost lose you that had me traumatized. I've promised myself not to repeat that ever again because I'm scared of losing you" he sighed. "No matter how bad our arguments will be, I will never allow myself to let out my anger on you because I don't want to lose you, y/n. But why? Why did you do that? Am I not enough for you, y/n? What is it that I'm lacking? What is it?" his voice cracked. 

"Did I bore you? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something that you hate? Tell me, y/n" I can't help but to cry even harder. Atsumu looked so disappointed and broken-hearted and it's because of me. "Please don't tell me that you started to love him again" his hands felt cold. I shook my head, "No, Atsumu. I only love you. I promise" I replied. Atsumu let out a loud sigh. "I'm sorry... But I doubt that" I felt like a sharp knife just stabbed me on my heart. "This is why you've been acting weird today. You avoided looking at Suna, you insisted on paying things for me. And it's because..." he pursed his lips, stopping himself. "You being nice to me today because you feel like it would be our last day together... Right?" he stared at me. I couldn't answer him. Yes, I did feel that but I didn't want that to happen. Never.

He nodded his head, pulling his hands from my grip before he pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialled someone. "Are you in your room?" he asked the person on line. "I'm at the lobby. Can you come down and do me a favour? Please" he took a deep breath in between. It was Osamu who he called. "I need your help to drive y/n back to her dorm now" he said. That broke me even more. I reached for his hands but he quickly pulled his hands away. "I don't feel quite good now. I really need your help, Samu. Please, drive her home" he was glaring at me with his eyebrows knitted together into a frown. He was mad obviously.

Atsumu ended the call and one of his hands slipped at the back of my head. "This shit hurts but I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to be harsh at you... But I hope you could give me some time" he sighed and got off from his car. I sobbed harder and buried my face in my hands.

"Oi shithead, can you not disturb me for one goddamn da..." Osamu stopped whining when he saw me crying in the passenger's seat. He looked at his twin brother, "What happened?" he asked. Atsumu pursed his lips and patted the grey-haired boy's shoulder. "Just make sure she's home safely. It's you who I can only trust as for now" he nodded his head before entering the building, leaving us behind.

* * *

Atsumu closed the door once he entered the room. He leaned his back against the door, sliding himself down to sit on the floor with his knees up. He clutched his shirt, rubbing his chest. His forehead crumpled and his tears rolled down on his cheeks. 

He buried his face in his hands, sobbing out loud. "Why?" his fingers gripped his hair in frustration. "Why must it be him? Why him?" he rubbed his chest as he felt the ache coming from his heart. 

"I gave you my all. I showed you everything. I wanted to be the best for you. But why are you looking at him again? I'm just right here in front of you, why can't you see me instead? Why can't you forget about him? This is painful, y/n. I've tried my best but why can't you see it?" his hand can't stop from rubbing his chest. He was trying to stop the pain that came from his heart. He was heartbroken. He was hurting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send your questions or comments at my tiktok: @sug4rplms !! just hit the q&a box on my profile and let me know your curiosity and feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for your reading!!   
> do find me in Wattpad and TikTok at @sug4rplms 🥺 and check out my other works as well!! 
> 
> eren yeager ft. reader — Do I Wanna Know?  
> kuroo tetsurou ft. reader — capo dei capi


End file.
